


Once in a Lifetime

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Blaine and Sam are so Billy and Teddy, Comic Con, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, New New Directions are ride or die bros, Some sexing thrown in, Universe Alteration, cuteness, graphics by lauraperfectinsanity, not for you if you're a Kurt stan, one chapter has a kinda threesome, sorta crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late Spring, 2014 Sam auditions for a role in a TV show and Blaine comes along for moral support…and that’s just the beginning of their adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over on Tumblr, lauraperfectinsanity has done lovely graphics to go with this fic!

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/bf171da80aa1541e8513e45b46de26ba/tumblr_osh7xq6PZv1qg9iazo1_540.png)

**  
**

 

“Dude, look at all these guys!” Sam whispered urgently, leaning close to speak directly into Blaine’s ear. “I should just go home. There’s no way I’ll get the part.”

Smiling reassuringly, Blaine laid his hands on Sam’s forearms. “Sam, you have as much of a chance as any one of these guys. More! You were meant to be Teddy!”

Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. was about to wrap up its first, highly successful season and they were casting for a few recurring characters that would debut in season 2. It took approximately .003 seconds for fandom to realize that the two major roles they were looking to fill were Teddy Altman and Billy Kaplan. 

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0b4e7819313a863d8d0d866bbdb1397a/tumblr_osh7xq6PZv1qg9iazo2_540.jpg)

Sam, who had been booking steady modeling jobs and some work in commercials, decided he had to at least try to audition and so, on the day they were looking for a potential Teddy in NYC (they had been casting for Billy the day before), he braved the open call. 

As Blaine was nearly done with his first year of classes at NYADA (which impressed him far less than Kurt and Rachel), he accompanied Sam to the audition to provide moral support. It was kind of their thing. Their habit of supporting and encouraging each other had carried over from high school, intensifying, if possible, as Sam was there for Blaine all through the crushing, final implosion of his relationship with Kurt and Blaine always bolstered Sam’s sense of self worth, which occasionally took hits from thoughtless members of the modeling industry.

Really, who in their right mind could look at Sam’s abs and call him fat?

As usual, Sam seemed to relax at Blaine’s calming reassurance and he offered him a tentative smile. “Really?”

“Really,” Blaine confirmed, then, as a woman walked past them into the casting room beyond, he offered, “Want to run through your lines again?”

They spent the next couple of hours running Sam’s lines together and talking as an assistant called names and actor after actor disappeared into the back room. When Sam’s name was called, Blaine gave his hand a squeeze as he got up to follow the woman into the casting room.

God, he hoped Sam got the part! Sure, it would suck when he went out to LA to film, but he’d come back and it was such a good opportunity….

Ten minutes later, the assistant popped her head out again and called, “Blaine Anderson?”

Well, that was a surprise.

“Yes?” he asked curiously, not sure why they would even know his name.

She gestured at him. “Come with me.”

Confused, Blaine straightened his red Iron Man t-shirt, shouldered his messenger bag and stood, feeling the eyes of all the big, blond, muscular men in the waiting room following him, clearly wondering what the hell he was doing. He was pretty much the opposite of the type listed on the casting call sheet for Teddy.

He entered the room, where Sam was standing before table, where a man and three women sat. Blaine almost tripped when he recognized two of them, Jed Whedon, Joss Whedon’s brother, and Maurissa Tancharoen (Oh God, she had walked past them in the waiting room and he hadn’t recognized her!). They were two of the show’s executive producers and writers and happened to be married.

“Hello,” he said brightly, automatically drifting toward Sam. “I’m Blaine Anderson and I’m not auditioning for the role of Teddy Altman, so a little confused.”

Sam grinned at him and touched his elbow lightly as Maurissa said, “We’d like you to read with Mr. Evans here. I saw you two running the scene in the waiting room.”

That was unexpected, but he nodded. “Oh, yes, of course.”

“We casting for Billy as well, but we’re having a bit of an issue finding someone,” Jed added with a grin. “Sam here says you’re a performer too… Most talented guy he knows. Do you have a headshot and any interest in auditioning for the role of Billy?”

He really had auditioned for many television or movie roles, but this was Marvel. This was Billy Kaplan! “Yes and I totally am,” he said quickly, fishing his headshot out of his bag and handing it over.

“NYADA,” one of the other women said thoughtfully as she read over his resume. “Very impressive.”

“Thank you,” he replied and the as yet unnamed woman waved a script at him.

Once Blaine had it in hand, she said, “Run through the scene together, if you will.”

They’d run the scene so many times that Blaine didn’t need the script. He knew he and Sam could be these roles.

_Nerves running high, Billy gasped when a strong hand grasped his arm, tugging him out of the bustling hall and into the janitor’s closet._

_“Relax,” Teddy’s familiar voice said and Billy felt some of his tension beach away._

_Some of the tension._

_“Relax? How the heck am I supposed to relax, Teddy?” He asked, gesturing grandly. “I knew someone was going to start poking around after I fried half of the computer lab last week and you caught that jumper by the science wing. I mean, yeah, not like you could let that girl die and I prevented a nasty computer virus from being let loose, but still….”_

_“Billy,” Teddy said, placing big, warm, comforting hands on Billy shoulders. “It’s going to be okay. We didn’t do anything. We’re just a couple of high school kids. People will lose interest really fast. We just have to play it cool… Especially around those new substitutes.”_

_“Oh, you get a weird feeling off of them too?” Billy asked. “I swear, it felt like Ms. May was looking right into my soul during Lit!”_

_Teddy nodded somberly. “Yeah. Gym teachers are normally a little too into dodgeball, but Mr. Ward kept going on about it being war and strategy and angles of attack...Just a little too much to be a normal teacher.”_

_“So, no trusting the subs?”_

_“No,” Teddy agreed, squeezing Billy’s arms and looking him in the eye. “It’s you and me. I’ve got your back, you’ve got mine, right?” Their eyes met in something changed in the air, the fear and slightly frantic moment shifted into something personal and intense. Teddy’s thumb brushed over Billy’s bicep as he reaffirmed, “You and me.”_

_“Yeah,” Billy said, voice shaking slightly, but not with fear, fingers coming up to wrap in the fabric of Teddy’s soft, plaid shirt. “You and me.”_

They held that pose for a long beat before breaking character and smiling broadly at each other, turning back to the casting agents, were peering at them intently. After a few seconds Jed nodded. “Okay. Very nice. Thank you, boys. You’ll be hearing from us within the next couple of weeks.”

Thanking them for their time, Blaine and Sam exited the room, walking a number of feet down the hall before stopping and turning to each other. “Oh my God, what just happened?” Blaine asked, peering up at Sam, who looked equally stunned.

“I don’t know,” he said, sounding breathless. “I did the read through with them and then Maurissa said she’d seen me practicing with you out in the waiting room and asked your name. And then they called you in!”

“Well, it went pretty well,” Blaine said with a smile. “I don’t want to jinx anything, but wouldn’t it be awesome if we….”

Sam beamed at him. “Totally awesome!”

**  
**

“Those two,” Jed said with certainty and soon as Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson left the room and the door was firmly closed. “Them. They’re it.”

“Told you,” Maurissa said, smiling triumphantly. “When I saw them out in the waiting room they weren’t practicing the script. They were just talking to each other and they were perfect.”

Sitting back in her chair, Sarah nodded. “After the absolute lack of appropriate Billy candidates, I’m thrilled.”

“We still have to see the other young men here to read for Teddy, but after that….,” Tamara added, trailing off as everyone present nodded in agreement.

“We have our Billy and Teddy,” Jed concluded, pulling out his phone to text Joss.

TBC….


	2. The Super Happy Birthday

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/91417658d5c267a9d233a6347395cd57/tumblr_osh4udjPz91qg9iazo3_500.png)

**  
**

It was official, his 19th birthday was pretty much a loss. None of his friends had so much as wished him a happy birthday and he’d spent the day on a strange, ‘artistic’ photo shoot, slathered in latex and body glitter.

He thought he’d left his body glitter days behind him when he’d retired from stripping.

Trudging down the hall, he pulled open the door to the loft he shared with Blaine, looking forward to sulkily eating some gelato.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Sam jumped as a wave of shouts greeted him and he gaped at the small crowd and bright party decorations. A broad grin spread across his face as he peered around, taking it all in. “Guys, you didn’t have to do this!”

“Of course we did,” Rachel said, swooping in for a hug.

Kurt followed her, offering, “It was mostly Blaine’s doing.”

Following Blaine and Kurt’s break-up, things in the loft had been pretty tense, though the pair did their best to remain friends. It was simply hard to heal and move on when they were constantly tripping over each other and things had become much smoother once Blaine and Sam jumped at the chance to move into the recently vacated space across the hall. Having their own space was much more relaxing than trying to keep to the bunk bed/attached dresser Sam had built when Blaine had stopped sleeping with Kurt.

Right now, that space was pretty full and Sam made his way through the small crowd to fold his arms around Blaine. “Dude, this is awesome!” he breathed into Blaine’s ear, glancing at the spread of snacks (including a veggie platter) and the big, round cake decorated to look like Captain America’s shield. 

There was music playing, people were chatting and dancing and Sam enjoyed making his way around the room to say hello to everyone, but, as always, kept drifting back to Blaine. “You know, I thought you forgot it was my birthday,” he admitted as they made their way into the kitchen area for drinks. Thinking Blaine had forgotten had made him more depressed than anything.

Blaine turned to him and gave him a soft, fond smile. “I’d never forget you, Sam.”

That simple statement warmed Sam and he swooped in for another hug, one that lingered.

**  
**

“They’re a sweet couple,” Thom, one of Kurt’s friends (why he was at Sam’s party, Santana had no clue), said, causing Kurt to roll his eyes and Santana to chuckle.

“They are,” she said. “They just don’t know it.”

“Wait…So they’re not together?” Chloe, one of Sam’s model friends, asked. “Cuz we all just assumed…I mean, look at them…..”

“Sam is straight,” Kurt put in coolly. “I tried. He wasn’t interested.”

Santana heaved a sigh. “Kurt, that was back when your idea of flirting was inviting him to sing a duet with you with no subtext that said, ‘Let’s sing then please suck my dick.’”

As she spoke, she looked over at Sam and Blaine, who were still hugging (surprise! Not.), Blaine’s happy little face turned into Sam’s neck.

“Cake!” Kurt suddenly called out, a little too loud and a little too shrill. “Cake time!”

Santana was pretty sure there was something more to that than his love of baked goods.

**  
**

The cake was incredible, White Chocolate with buttercream frosting, which made Sam laugh, and everyone tried some (well, some of his fellow models abstained) before it was time for presents.

There were a lot of gift cards and alcohol, which wasn’t unexpected as he wasn’t super close with most of the people there. In fact, there were only a handful of actual, physically wrapped presents.

When Sam picked up a slim box wrapped in silver paper, Elliott piped up, “That’s from me!”

Peeling back the paper (he used to just rip it, but Blaine liked to keep it for crafts), Sam found himself looking at a half pan of Sennelier water colors. “Dude, these are amazing!” he breathed, then blinked. “And expensive. I can’t….”

Elliott shook his head. “Look at the tin. It’s dented in a bunch of places. The paint is fine, but the art store had it on deep discount.”

“Thank you!” Sam replied, throwing his arms around the other young man. “Seriously, I can’t wait to use them!”

His response seemed to please Elliott, who grinned as Sam picked up the next box. It was from Dani and contained a box of 10 80/20 bronze Martin Acoustic Guitar Strings. “Dani, thank you!” he said and, before he could continue, she held up a hand.

“Musician’s Friend Website,” she said with a grin. “Got them at like ¼ retail price. It’s a need to know site.”

She too got a hug.

“All right, all right, hands offa my girl,” Santana laughed, shoving her present into Sam’s hands. “Time for some fun!” 

He did get a good laugh out of the singing Billy the Big Mouth Bass. The novelty fish was even wearing a custom made plaid shirt.

The newest anthology volume of The Walking Dead graphic novel was an awesome gift from Artie.

“You’re going to love my present!” Rachel said, pressing a slim box into Sam’s palm.

Inside were a pair of tickets to The Pirate Queen, a musical Rachel was currently in rehearsals for. “I’m told my grace is a revelation,” she said enthusiastically. “You’ll love it.”

“I’m sure I will,” he said, giving her a warm hug. “Thanks, Rach.”

Honestly, he probably would have gone to see her play at some point, just be supportive, so it wasn’t like he wouldn’t use the tickets.

The box Kurt presented him with was much larger and Sam unwrapped it to find a very lovely cashmere sweater in a deep emerald color. When sleeve was black, clearly some fashion statement Sam didn’t understand. “It’s gorgeous, Kurt. Thank you.”

Kurt preened as Sam carefully set the box aside, wondering where he’d wear such a thing. Fancy clothes made him nervous, constantly afraid was going to spill something on himself.

“Happy birthday, Sam,” Blaine said, handing Sam a small box and looking a little nervous.

Smiling, Sam opened the package and his breath caught in his throat. It was his grandfather’s watch, something the man he given to Sam years ago, just before his death. The only reason he hadn’t had to sell it during his family’s financial crisis was that it had been broken, the glass missing long before it came into Sam’s possession and not very expensive to begin with. It was purely sentimental trinket.

Obviously, Blaine had snuck it out of Sam’s drawer and taken it to be fixed. “Blaine,” he murmured, gently touching the glass covered face. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to keep the tears at bay, he looked at Blaine and breathed, “Thank you. This is….”

He couldn’t find the words and merely pulled Blaine into sniffly hug. The returning embrace was just as warm and Blaine murmured, “I thought you’d like to be able to wear it.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, calling back to remove the watch from the box and fasten it around his wrist. He looked down at it for a moment before folding Blaine into another long hug.

**  
**

“You sure they’re not boyfriends?”

“Well… They don’t know they are.”

“Santana!” Kurt basically howled and she rolled her eyes as he continued to refuse to see what everyone else could.

Over in oblivious (B)romance land, Sam had managed to unwind one long arm from around Blaine to answer his phone. He was speaking slow and quiet and Blaine was gazing up at him with an excited expression. After a few minutes, Sam handed the phone to Blaine.

Well, that was a little odd, so Santana chose to drift closer.

“Yes…” Blaine was saying, obviously stunned. “Yes… I don’t actually have one… Could you send that to Sam’s agent?… Thank you so much! I look forward to seeing you soon!”

When he hung up the phone, they both paused for a second, simply staring at each other… Before shouting and flinging their arms around each other, jumping around like fools as they hugged.

That definitely got everyone’s attention.

“What happened?” Rachel asked, appearing at Santana’s elbow.

“We got Billy and Teddy!” Blaine shouted to her, grinning like a madman even as he and Sam stopped leaping around and settled for bouncing. “Oh my God!”

“I know!” Sam breathed, eyes shining and Santana had to smile. They were so happy.

“Hey, when you two go out to LA film your gay superhero show, can I stay in your apartment?” She asked, stepping forward to give them a congratulatory hug.

Behind her, Kurt clucked his tongue. “Santana, you are a lesbian. You have to stop using gay as a negative descriptor… And congratulations, Sam, Blaine!”

“Thanks,” Sam said as Santana released them and Rachel promptly wrapped herself around them. “But our characters are actually gay.”

“We talked about this last Sunday when we all had brunch,” Blaine said, but he couldn’t wait to the elated grin off his face even though she could tell he wanted to look put out over the fact that Kurt clearly hadn’t been paying attention when they had talked about their audition.

But, back to pressing concerns.

“So… Can I apartment sit?” 

**  
**

“Sure, Santana,” Sam laughed, disentangling himself from Rachel and accepting a glass of champagne from Elliott, who slapped him on the back companionably.

She smirked. “And I promise, nothing weirder will happen here than the things I seen you two getting up to.”

From her teasing tone, Sam knew she was referencing the time she walked into the darkened apartment to find them having a light saber duel... Really though, what else were glow-in-the-dark condoms for? It wasn’t anything sexual, they just got carried away and it wasn’t like they had never seen each other’s cocks before in the locker room….

“Thanks for that consideration,” Blaine was saying, then he turned to Sam eagerly. “I have them send information to your agent… My bit parts haven’t required one until now. Do you think she -- your agent is a she, right? -- will take me on? Who is your agent, by the way?”

With a slightly embarrassed smile, Sam said, “Well… I know this is going to sound weird, but… Kitty.”

“Kitty? Kitty Wilde?” Blaine asked, clearly startled.

“That’s my girl!” Artie crowed. “But seriously, how did that happen?”

Heaving a sigh, Sam said, “Well, back in September, I booked a job at an open call and I was having a mini meltdown trying to go over the contract and you guys were all really busy… So, when Kitty called I may have freaked out a little. She told me to send her the PDF and went over it, told me there were some issues I needed to address and that I needed an agent. I didn’t think I could get one, so I asked her if she wanted the job. She’s actually really, really good.”

Blaine blinked at him for a moment before nodding. “Okay… I can actually see her being good at that.”

Frowning, Rachel said, “Are you sure? I could put a good wording with my agent. He’s very exclusive, but he might be willing to take you on!”

“I’m good, Rach,” Sam assured her and Santana shook her head, fondly muttering something that sounded like weirdos.

“So, you two are going to play a couple, huh?” Dani teased with a gentle smile.

“We’re…,” Blaine began, but was interrupted.

“You two are playing a couple? That… That’s not… Sam isn’t gay!” Kurt sputtered and Sam frowned, not really knowing why he seemed so upset.

“Acting, Kurt. It’s called acting,” Blaine said quickly and Sam nodded.

“Besides, I’d totally rather kiss Blaine than some stranger,” he reasoned. Kissing his best friend had to be less awkward, right?

A flush rose on Blaine’s cheeks and he replied, “Yeah, I’d totally rather kiss you too.”

Artie started another round toasts then that totally drowned out Santana’s bemused snorts and Kurt’s grumbles. Not that anything was going to bring Sam down tonight.

He and Blaine had been cast on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.!

TBC………


	3. Moving On...Out to LA

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/5a45db627e78d45e99b63d39e37f1ac0/tumblr_osh4udjPz91qg9iazo4_500.png)

**  
**

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/5d3330ae74be9dcdd1b37690c9f39881/tumblr_osh4udjPz91qg9iazo7_500.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f603cebbfabae91d4997e2d15c38358a/tumblr_osh4udjPz91qg9iazo8_500.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0bdba57a1386bda66521db3a91f64e66/tumblr_osh4udjPz91qg9iazo5_500.png) ** ** [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/5fe1ec857fa349df301684362ee3cd7f/tumblr_osh4v5zU3A1qg9iazo10_500.jpg) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e71da46e9b3077e02a6def4ac2436cc3/tumblr_osh4v5zU3A1qg9iazo9_500.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f50698ce74ef8187cc9deeaf524c82da/tumblr_osh4v5zU3A1qg9iazo7_500.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ec17321f563f4b40e4cdc5467413cf38/tumblr_osh4v5zU3A1qg9iazo8_500.png)

“I’m just saying, if you want to be taken seriously as a performer you can’t go attaching yourself to some silly, low budget television show that will undoubtedly be cancelled within 10 minutes of airing. Turning down the part would show a new level of maturity because I know how much you love your comics, Blaine, the type of maturity I might consider dating again….”

Blaine looked up from where he and Sam were finishing packing their final boxes to be shipped to LA (Santana agreed to send them next week after they found an apartment) and exchanged a slightly horrified look with the blond. How could Kurt call Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. silly and low budget? “Answering last to first…No, Kurt, we are not revisiting the idea of dating again. You and I both know that would be a massive set back in our personal growth…And Sam and I have been cast on Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.! It’s just finished its spectacularly successful first season, Kurt. Not going to be cancelled anytime soon.”

With a grin, Sam held out his hand for their special handshake, which Blaine happily returned. Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to comment, but was cut off by Santana striding into the apartment, a pleased smirk on her face, looking far too awake in spite of the fact that she was wearing her pjs, a silky camisole and shorts.

She brandished her phone, crowing, “TMZ! You two have been all over the media sites since they released your names and the roles you were filling on S.H.I.E.L.D. The gossip rags love you!”

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9c05387998386ca014aea2bd1deea47d/tumblr_osh4udjPz91qg9iazo6_500.png)

“Why?” Sam asked, sounding very puzzled. “We haven’t done anything interesting.”

“Hmmm, let’s see…Two smoking hot unknowns (who just happen to be roommates and high school besties) get cast on a major network TV show playing gay teenage superheroes,” she mused, eyes still on the article on her phone. “Oh, this one’s going in my scrapbook. They’re pretty blatantly hinting that you two are a real life couple. The people think you’re a switch hitter, Trouty!”

Kurt snorted. “That’s ridiculous, Santana. You know Sam’s into girls, not guys. Sam, you have to release a statement to clarify this or else people are going to assume….”

“Actually,” Sam piped up from where he was taping a box shut, “I’m bisexual…or omnisexual. Whatever, you know? It’s the person inside, not the parts outside.”

Blaine blinked and turned to face Sam, suddenly realizing something. “Oh…OH! Your friend Isaac! You were actually dating him, not bro-dating!”

Sam nodded, seeming surprised. “Dude, I thought you knew!”

“Somehow, I am not surprised by this news, flopping down on the couch with a grin. “Kurt, you want to weigh in on this?”

"You're not gay, Sam," Kurt insisted, sounding irritated and put upon. "Honestly, if you were attracted to men, you would have realized it when you hit puberty."

Closing his eyes, Blaine sighed. Lovely. Another foray into the land of bi-phobia with Kurt as their tunnel vision tour guide.

Seemingly oblivious to Kurt's mood, Sam shrugged. "Dude, not everyone knows who and what they like right away. Sexuality is fluid...but honestly, I kind of figured it out when I was 16. I was just more focused on particular girls at the time and I wasn't sure how to bring it up. I mean, do you know there are some bigots who think bisexuality doesn't exist?"

Blaine’s eyes widened and he exchanged a look with Santana, who also obviously knew the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan. She just grinned widely and mouthed, ‘Where’s the popcorn?’

"Because it doesn't!" Kurt snapped, face going red. "It's a phase for girls who are afraid of having sex with men and an excuse for gay men who aren't ready to be out!"

Frowning, Sam said, "No. As a bisexual guy, I can say that's not true. Cock is great, but not everyone wants it all the time and some don't want it at all."

Kurt rubbed his forehead and heaved a sigh. "Look, Sam, you're a sweet guy. Clearly, someone took advantage of that and you're confused....."

"This conversation is insulting, Dude," Sam interrupted. "I'm not confused. I like nice boobs and big dicks...I've had the chance to get to know both options and it's all good."

“You weren’t so anti-bi when Rough Trade Santa was trying to get all up in your business, Kurt,” Santana said, raising a brow at Kurt, who glared at her and went a shocking shade of red.

“That’s not the point!”

“I…really don’t even want to know what you two are talking about,” Blaine said, not wanting to prolong the conversation. If they didn’t push the Rough Trade Santa thing (and Blaine was so texting Santana later for the details), Kurt might let the whole conversation drop. He didn’t like when the topic veered too far out of his control.

“Knock, knock!”

Blaine looked over at the door in surprise to see Elliott pushing Artie into the apartment, followed by pajama clad Rachel and Dani, who were carrying trays of coffee.

At 5:47 on a Sunday morning and their apartment was full of their friends, most of whom looked like they had just rolled out of bed. The girls were in their pajamas, Artie had on sweats and a t-shirt, Elliott had cargo shorts and a T. Sam, like Blaine, was dressed for the flight they would soon be boarding in jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. Kurt was the only actually dressed for a normal day, his skinny jeans, crisp Oxford shirt and vest impeccable.

“You guys!” Sam said, clearly touched. “You all didn’t have to come over this morning!”

Rachel tutted at him. “It’s your grand send off…at least until you come back in a couple of months!”

“Our appearances are going to be spread out over the course of the season and we’re going to be in more than ½ of the episodes,” Blaine told her. “We won’t be back full time until the season wraps…longer if they extend our contracts!”

She nodded placidly. “Of course,” she said but there was clear doubt in her words. Rachel, like Kurt, seemed to think the show was doomed to fail and didn’t understand that it was a proven hit.

“Okay, okay, lemme speak!” Santana said, grabbing her coffee cup and raising it in a toast. “Sam, Blaine, some of us have known you for a few years now. Trouty, we watched you go from a badly bleached Bieber look alike who once acted as my beard to a swivel hipped, glitter covered insecure boy stripper to a long haired, 8-pack having model/actor. Blaine, you went from dapper, acapella dreamboat to an accessory boyfriend with a debilitating hair gel addiction to a student/performer at NYADA who so impressed the casting people that he got a role he didn’t even mean to audition for. You’re both about to start living the dream and I hope to God you kick ass out in LA, because I really want to keep living here for more than a year! Rock it, Blam!”

A few grumbles from Kurt were drowned out by the cheers from everyone else as they clinked mugs and Dani laughed, “Just promise us that you won’t forget us when you become big TV stars!”

“Never,” Sam promised, pulling her into a one armed hug. Blaine thought Sam would probably miss Dani most of all, as the two of them had bonded over a mutual love of guitar. The fact that she was not at all attracted to Sam seemed to be a relief to him and Blaine realized that Sam, for all his typically boyish tendencies, liked hanging around with girls. When Rachel flirted or Santana made a comment that sexualized him, that was when Sam tensed, but with Dani he seemed to relax.

After they finished their coffee, everyone walked them down to meet their cab and hugs were again exchanged. A few tears were shed as they bundled into the car, waving until they lost sight of the group, still on the sidewalk in front of the lofts.

Even at the early hour, JFK was a mad house. Blaine couldn’t imagine how much of a hassle dealing with baggage would have been and made a mental note to thank his parents again. When he had called to tell them about being cast as Billy and heading to LA, they had upgraded his and Sam’s jetBlue tickets from coach to Mint and set them up with Bags VIP. They just had to leave their bags at the Bags VIP counter and when they got to their hotel, their luggage would be there waiting for them.

Of course, they each had carry on bags, but they made it through airport security without any incident. Then they had the pleasure of hiking through the terminal. “I think our gate is as far as it could possibly be from the entrance,” Blaine mumbled as they finally reached Gate 39, Terminal 5.

“Well, now that we know where our gate is and since we’re here early, want to walk back and grab some breakfast?” Sam asked, tossing a thumb back toward any number of the restaurants and food vendors they had passed.

More coffee did sound good, but Blaine didn’t want to stray far from the gate, so they got into the line by the closest Dunkin Donuts. After a long wait, they ordered a Large Caramel Mocha Iced Latte with an Egg White and Turkey Sausage Flatbread for Blaine and a Large Black Iced Tea with an Egg White Veggie Flatbread for Sam before taking their treats back to the uncomfortable plastic chairs to wait for boarding.

Just before 9am, a jetBlue employee announced that they were beginning to board Mint passengers, passengers in need of boarding assistance and passengers with small children. They got a few funny looks from the other Mint passengers, who were all either business men or wearing clothes that shrieked MONEY, but that was easily ignored as they settled into their plush seats.

“Wow, this is different than when we flew to LA for Nationals,” Sam commented and Blaine grimaced, remembering how Sam’s long limbs had been crammed into coach for that trip.

With a grin, Blaine said, “They lay down, so if you want to take a nap once we take off you can do so in comfort.” As he spoke, he stuck his iPhone in the charging station before passing Sam his carry on to stow in the overhead compartment. They settled into the chairs and Blaine had to chuckle at the look of satisfaction on Sam’s face when he stretched his legs out. 

Of course, extra leg room didn’t make the take off any more pleasant. Just like on the Nationals trip, Sam grabbed at Blaine’s arm, face scrunched as he furiously chewed on gum. Once they reached cruising altitude things settled down though and they fussed with their video screens, deciding to re-watch a few episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 1 as they perused the amenities kits that they each received for flying Mint.

The brown, recycled cardboard boxes had jetBlue Mint printed on them, as well as Birchbox (the company that made the contents) and a few saying like Fly the Stylish Skies and Welcome to a Newly Minted Experience. A green band proclaiming BIRCHBOX for jetBlue held the lid on, but was easy to slide off when curiosity got the better of them. Each contained a variety of grooming products, soap, shampoo, body wash and a comb as well as lip balm and a bottle opener and a bunch of other goodies. The only items that were different were the tiny sample bottles of cologne. Sam had received Arquiste L’Etrog, an orangey scent, while Blaine’s Cartier Declaration d’un Soir smelled of spices and cedar wood.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/5b74024124c86b852b89e59e4d177bb6/tumblr_osh4udjPz91qg9iazo9_500.jpg)

Together, they talked about what they planned to do for the next couple of days, trying to keep quiet (which was hard because they were both very excited) as they sipped Ginger Ale. After a few hours, the flight attendant began bringing around lunches. They had chosen their meals ahead of time from the Saxon and Parole menu offered to Mint flyers, so the meals were a sight better than what they’d had the last time they had flown.

Sam nearly inhaled his salad of watermelon, feta and basil with toasted pumpkin seeds and Blaine thought it was pretty amazing too. The main course consisted of a bacon, lettuce, avocado and tomato with smoked paprika mayo on a toasted 7-grain bread and an iced Spiced Orange pekoe tea for Sam and Bahn Mi (Crispy pork belly, chili caramel, pickled carrots, tomatoes and cucumbers) with a Bowery Punch (orange and pineapple juice, ginger, lime, nutmeg and Perrier) for Blaine. Instead of a packet of dry cookies, they had warm cinnamon sugar doughnuts with vanilla bean ice cream and chocolate sauce.

Understandably, after a meal like that, they were a little drowsy and, the next thing Blaine knew, Sam was shaking him awake before landing. Again, Sam wasn’t fond of that part, but soon they were making their way through LAX and out to a taxi.

Blaine’s mother had nearly swallowed her tongue when the word Econo-lodge had passed Sam’s lips during a discussion about where they were planning to stay until they found an apartment. She had quickly offered to pay for them to stay at the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel, but that had made Sam uncomfortable. The East Hills Inn was a compromise, clean and economical and in a great location.

As promised, their bachelor waiting at the hotel when they checked in. It was a nice place, with a pool and sauna, a fitness center and a game room. Their room was a suite, with a small kitchenette and sitting area as well as a bathroom and a bedroom with two queen sized beds.

While Blaine started unpacking some of his clothes, Sam sat on the bed, flopping back onto the mattress. “We are here, dude.”

Unable to keep the grin off his face, Blaine turned toward him. “We made it!” He agreed, bouncing onto the bed with Sam. “It’s still pretty early. What you want to do?”

“Apartment hunting,” Sam said decisively. “I’m not a fan of long-term hotel living.”

Well, given his history, that was understandable. Turning onto his side, Blaine lay a hand on Sam’s arm, rubbing the curve of his bicep gently. When Sam looked over at him, he smiled and said, “I’ll call us a cab.”

**  
**

The first floor apartment buildings they looked at work a good fit for them. They looked really nice on Zillow, but they were either too large, too posh for just a big old mess.

When they arrived at the North Palms Apartment Complex it was just… Something about the Spanish-style building that felt right. Joanna, the property manager, met them out front and led them up to the unit that would be available in a week.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c1f96661ae43a2c11f2c46acb542638f/tumblr_osh4udjPz91qg9iazo10_500.jpg)

It wasn’t a big place, but Blaine fell in love almost as soon as they stepped through the doors. The floor was the weathered butterscotch oak and the walls a soft cream color. To the right of the door was a decent sized kitchen, with a built-in table, wood cabinets, a refrigerator, dual basin sink, an oven/stovetop and a microwave. The large open room was a combined living space/bedroom and they were sliding doors that let out to a porch and utility room. Another door led into a large walk-in closet, which opened into a tiled bath room with a sink, toilet and shower/bathtub. From the porch, they could see the pool and a small community garden.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b046cb898edee2f5fbf272e861ad2301/tumblr_osh4v5zU3A1qg9iazo2_1280.jpg)

“I like it!” Sam said quietly, leaning close to Blaine. “Not a lot of room for beds, but I could totally build a cool bunk-bed, like that one on tumblr.”

“The one with the twin on top in the Queen on the bottom and the reading nook and book shelves?” Blaine asked, totally able to picture that in the space. Neither of them were in the habit of bringing dates home (not to have sex, at least), so he wasn’t worried about the lack of privacy.

Sam nodded eagerly. “And it’s really close to the studio… I don’t know what it is, I just like this place.”

And that was how they found their home in Burbank, California.

TBC……


	4. Shopping and the Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: I don’t know anything about the casting process for a TV show or what the process might be before filming. This is all fiction. I also don’t have any affiliation with Glee, Agents of Shield or any of the men and women who are involved with making the show. Again, this is a work of fiction

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/2d8488678aa47aa79ed819f9e65dac83/tumblr_osh8581DLH1qg9iazo1_540.png)

**  
**

The loud chime of his phone woke Sam from a deep, peaceful slumber and he groaned. He was really comfortable, sprawled on his belly atop the bed, Blaine’s warm weight draped half across his back….

What?

Oh, right, they’d fallen asleep while lounging on one of the beds. Obviously, during the night, Blaine had cuddled up to his bare back for warmth in the cool, air conditioned room. It was actually really nice. He could feel Blaine’s soft breath between his shoulder blades, the length of his body keeping Sam’s side warm…the firm line of flesh pressing into his hip through their shorts made his pulse jump slightly, but he knew it was simply something that happened while sleeping. He was in the same boat, but the matter wasn’t urgent. He simply felt comfortable and happy, laying there with Blaine.

If not for the phone, he would have happily drifted back to sleep, maybe had an interesting dream….

Instead, he grabbed the phone and, seeing Kitty’s caller ID, thumbed the Facetime option. “Mornin’, Kitty.”

“Come…,” she began, then paused and grinned broadly. “Crawl out from under Blaine and come pick me and Sugar up at the airport. We have stuff to do!”

Sugar’s face appeared, squished beside Kitty’s, on the tiny screen. “Blaine’s on top? Hi Sam! Hi Blaine! Your Instagram pics from yesterday are so cute!”

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/29b0b0cfa9674e8bbe25e6f579c12b84/tumblr_osh8581DLH1qg9iazo3_1280.jpg) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e498d604fb7dcdebab3c9ccfe7bc6f4a/tumblr_osh8581DLH1qg9iazo2_1280.jpg)

“Hey,” they chorused sleepily and Sam chuckled when Blaine rubbed his face against his shoulder before picking his head up.

“Wait…Did you just tell Sam to come pick you up? As in, you’re in LA?” he asked and Sam nodded, equally puzzled.

On the screen, Kitty rolled her eyes. “What, like I’m going to let you two wander into that studio tomorrow without your agent? Now, get your butts to LAX!”

Knowing she would harass them until they did as she demanded, Sam and Blaine stumbled out of bed and dragged on clothes before hailing a taxi. It was only after they had been sitting in the taxi for five minutes that they even thought to wonder why the girls couldn’t simply hail their own taxi.

When they arrived at the airport, they found Kitty and Sugar sitting on a bench in the pick up/drop off area, sipping iced coffees and looking pretty in their sundresses. The girls hugged them before they all piled into the taxi.

“Rodeo Drive, please!” Sugar said to the driver, then turned back to Sam and Blaine. “Daddy had our bags sent right to the hotel. So much better than dragging them through the airport like we had to do for Nationals last year!”

“Why are we going…?” Sam began, but Kitty cut him off.

“I don’t exactly have anything to wear that screams professional agent,” she drawled, then shrugged. “Plus, that’s where our hotel is.”

Clearly the girls weren’t staying at the same hotel as Blaine and Sam.

“Kitty is going to be my life-sized Barbie today!” Sugar said playfully. “I don’t suppose you two want to be Kens?”

“No,” Blaine answered for both of them. “I don’t think we’re supposed to dress in any particular way.”

She gave a little shrug and Kitty said, “So, as far as my parents know, I’m just out here helping Sugar look for an apartment and vacationing. I don’t think they’d understand the whole agent thing.”

“I got a spot at Otis College, so I’ll be here in LA full-time!” Sugar said excitedly and Sam wrapped an arm around her. It was her first choice for school and they knew she’d been upset to be waitlisted, so she was understandably elated.

The taxi dropped them off at the corner of Dayton and Rodeo and Sam found himself looking up along the famous street. Though it was still fairly early, a few well-dressed men and women were already strolling along the sidewalk, peering into windows occasionally.

“Breakfast first!” Sugar declared, hooking her elbow through Sam’s as she began towing him along.

Instead of walking down the street, she led them to the right into a small group of stores. They climbed a wide, stone staircase and, at the top, found a restaurant. A hostess stood by the entrance to an outdoor eating area that contains tables shaded by large umbrellas in shades of red, muted yellow and stripes. She smiled brightly and said, “Good morning! Welcome to 208 Rodeo! Would you care to dine inside or out here on the patio?”

“Outside,” Sugar said, glancing back at Kitty who nodded.

They were led to a table and left to read through the menus. Sam thought everything looked really good. When the waitress appeared to offer coffee, tea and strawberry and mint infused water, Sugar ordered a big bowl of fruit salad for the table to share and, as they snacked on that (and the tangy, sweet fruit dip), they decided on what to have for breakfast.

Sam chose a 208 Parfait (with yogurt, granola and mixed berries) while Blaine ordered the classic Brioche French Toast. Sugar selected the Roma Omelette (arugula, Italian chicken sausage, bacon, tomato and fontina cheese) as Kitty wanted the Chocobanana Toast (Brioche French Toast with caramelized banana and Nutella).

Somehow, one of Blaine’s slices of French toast found its way onto a small plate in front of Sam.

“Daddy got the Governor suite at the Beverly Wilshire for me and Kitty while we’re out here looking for an apartment for me,” Sugar said happily as they ate. “I’d rather stay there, I mean hello, it’s right on the end of Rodeo Drive, but something on the beach wouldn’t be. Where are you two looking?”

“We found a place in Burbank,” Sam said as Blaine pulled out his phone and thumbed to the pictures he had taken.

“That’s our place,” he said happily as Kitty and Sugar peered down at the screen.

After a moment, Sugar asked, “Where’s the rest of it?”

Sam chuckled. “That’s it.”

“We don’t need a lot of space,” Blaine agreed. “If they pick up our contract for next season, maybe we’ll look for something roomier.”

The look Kitty and Sugar shared practically screamed, We’re sitting here with a pair of idiots.

“When you move into your new shoebox?” Kitty asked with a sigh and they spent the rest of breakfast chatting about their apartment and the plans the girls had for the next couple of weeks.

This morning’s plan seemed to include lots of shopping. After breakfast, Sugar once again led the charge up Rodeo, banking left into a cluster of stores called the Rodeo Collection.

When Sam saw their destination, he came to a halt. He’d never actually heard of La Pearla, but the lingerie clad mannequins in the window were a dead giveaway. “I don’t want to go in there!” Sam hissed. “Sales ladies always give guys nasty looks and think we’re perverts.”

Beside him, he heard Blaine chuckle and, when he turned to face him, Sam found his friend extending a hand. “Hold my hand and they won’t look at you funny,” Blaine offered, seeming amused. “They don’t give the stink eye to the gay friends.”

Relieved, Sam grabbed Blaine’s hand, lacing their fingers together and noting, as always, how well they fit together. Sometimes, while they were watching TV, they found themselves accidentally holding hands. It was nice and neither of them minded, so they never made a big deal about it.

Holding Blaine’s hand in public felt just as natural and right. No one gave them the evil eye at La Perla and they could clutch at each other for support as Kitty and Sugar tried on an insane amount of expensive, lacy things. Sam initially winced when the girls would ask their opinions, complaining that is was like seeing a cousin half naked.

Kitty, standing there in a black El Color Rojo Balconette Bra and matching Calle De La Pasion Boyshorts, raised a brow at him and commented, “"Just think of it as a bathing suit. Besides, you run around half naked all the time.”

"And we encourage and support that life choice, Sam,” Sugar, wearing a pink and white striped silk camisole and shorts, said with a grin. “C’mon boys, give us opinions.

Chuckling, Blaine gave them both a thumbs up and Sam followed suit. That was how they spent another hour before being dragged off to Chanel and Burberry, where Sugar outfitted Kitty in lots of sleek, professional attire.

They were both relieved when they followed the girls back to the Beverly Wilshire and up to their opulent suite to stow the bags. But they only got a few moments to rest on the sofa before they were ushered down to the spa.

“I want you boys to look your best tomorrow, so you’re getting the Deluxe Sparkle Package and then some!” Sugar bubble happily, then added, “Kitty and I are getting the same, cuz it’s awesome!”

Their day at the spot included a Diamond White Life Infusion Facial, a scalp massage, a Diamond Magnetic Body Ritual, a body scrub, a deep tissue massage, reflexology, a deep conditioning hair mask and a mani/pedi that included paraffin dips.

By the time they got back to their hotel, Sam was sure he’d had enough pampering to last forever. Collapsing onto the bed, he groaned, “I think they scrubbed half of my skin off. I feel all tingly.”

Blaine flopped down beside him. “Tingly in a good way though… And you have to admit that the massage was amazing.”

Nodding in agreement, Sam wiggled his fingers. “They were so confused when I wouldn’t let them use that cheese grater thing on my calluses.” He wasn’t going to let them tear away the skin roughened by years of playing guitar.

“Good call,” Blaine agreed with a yawn, his own soft fingers brushing against Sam’s rougher digits.

Rolling toward him, Sam let his arm drape over his best friend’s waist before sleep claimed him as well.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/5ad8af1a03c201e826e491ea112eca0c/tumblr_osh8581DLH1qg9iazo4_1280.jpg)

**  
**

Seeing Kitty in action the next morning was shocking. She picked them up at their hotel, looking crisp in a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and sky high heels. The overall effect made her look sophisticated and sleek, still young, but people probably wouldn’t guess that she had just finished her junior year of high school.

At the studio in Burbank, they met with some of the producers (Blaine hoped he managed not to look like too much of a gibbering fan boy when they briefly got to meet Joss Whedon), where Kitty took point during the business portions and then went off some people from the legal department while Blaine and Sam were led off to wardrobe.

“Let me see when I’m working with,” Ann, the head costume designer for the show, said after introducing herself. She had printouts of Billy/Wiccan and Teddy/Hulkling from the Young Avengers comics on the wall and she looked from the pictures to them and back. “Well, the casting folks pulled you right out of the test tubes at their secret genetic engineering lab, didn’t they?”

She was looking at Sam as she said it and he blinked before saying, “I was born in Nashville.”

That earned a chuckle and a murmur of, “Oh, you’re adorable.” Then she got down to business. “I’m going to need to take your measurements and some reference pictures for the preliminary costume construction. You’ll have to come back for fittings and redesigns, of course, but as we’re filming in a little over a month we need to get started.”

“And I’ll need to get a good scan of your body,” Mark, a digital artist said, waving some kind of wand at Sam. “Either in a body suit or your underwear. We need your base structure to build the Hulkling transformation on.”

Because Sam was Sam, he stripped down to his black boxer briefs without any embarrassment and Blaine looked him over with a smile. He looked as perfect as always and, after living on top of each other for nearly a year, Blaine no longer had any reservations about occasionally (always) checking Sam out, especially since Sam liked the attention.

Once they were finished with wardrobe, they were sent to hair and makeup, where Scott and Cheri set them in chairs and made notes as they took pictures.

“Your eyes are gorgeous,” Cheri commented to Blaine, who smiled at the complement.

From where Scott was examining his hair, Sam chuckled and stretched out an arm to poke Blaine’s shoulder. “How many times have I told you that, dude?”

Blaine laughed, but grew quiet when Scott muttered, “Pretty eyes, terrible choice in hairstyle… And you, Sam, are really working this long hair, but we’re going to have to cut it.”

The nod Sam gave was placid. They had discussed the fact that Teddy had a short, All-American hairstyle as opposed to Sam’s own long locks.

Before they were released from hair and makeup, Sam’s hair was cropped in a style similar to the one he’d worn at the beginning of senior year and all the product had been washed from Blaine’s curls replaced only with a refining serum. Scott had spent a long moment staring at him, a flat iron in hand before he nodded and snapped a few pictures of his hair as it was.

“I think they’ll go with your natural hair,” the stylist commented with a smile at him. “If anyone insists, we’ll take some shots with it flat iron… But they won’t.”

After that, they were sent off to meet with a member of the show’s PR/advertising team. She grilled them about information that could be released when the already rampant interest in them intensified.

She blinked a bit when they said the articles that have been popping up did have some facts right. They were roommates. Blaine was gay. Sam was bi. They were best friends and had been since high school, but no, they weren’t dating.

They didn’t know where the gossip magazines have gotten all their information, but Maria simply shook her head fondly. “It’s the digital age. They probably googled you, stalked your Facebook, Twitter, any YouTube videos that might exist,” she told them. “You’re public figures now. The media will be following your every move, so be careful what you post.”

That made sense, though it wasn’t a good thought and Sam nodded beside him.

They spent a good while longer with Maria before they reconnected with Kitty and left the studio. Sugar met them for dinner after what she claimed to have been a very successful day of shopping.

Together, they celebrated, toasting to many such days to come.

TBC….


	5. Movin' In

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ae383cd5f272462cb8cca5b74bcbdc1d/tumblr_osh8dtl4yg1qg9iazo1_1280.png)

* * *

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f2680e1a95e872cac3e5d02a9ad0e540/tumblr_osh8khsVnB1qg9iazo1_1280.png)

“Two young men! If her father was still the property manager he never would have allowed this!”

“Oh, really Lizzie, it’s none of our business if….”

“Psshh! I don’t care about that! I’m talking about loud parties, parades of girls and general youthful shenanigans.”

While her friends argued, Dorothy Jenkins peered over the side of her balcony, watching the two young, clean cut men (barely more than boys), carry a large, wooden…well, it was clearly part of a piece of furniture, but Dottie couldn’t tell what it might be. There were two girls of a similar age with them, neither making an attempt to help lift anything heavy.

Though they were too far away to hear what they were saying, Dottie took note of the body language between the four of them. Clearly they were all close friends, but there was nothing to suggest either girl was a girlfriend. They all touched each other easily, in that physically affectionate way that was so common now, but it was all innocent…though the boys did linger when touching each other.

Well, that was fine in her book. She’d lived in California her whole life and she’d seen love in all kinds of pairings. At least the gays tended to be tidy.

Her estimation of the two boys went up when she watched them practically trip over themselves to rush to the aid of Rita Sanchez, who was trying to wrangle a couple of grocery bags and her twin great grandbabies. In a moment, the tall blond had a toddler in each arm, clearly familiar with how to hold a little one, and the brunet had the grocery bags and was chattering brightly at Rita.

“What do you think, Snowflake?” she asked her Ragdoll cat softly, stroking the animals luxurious fur. Snowflake responded with a purr, glad for a chance to relax. 7 weeks ago, she’d had kittens and the 7 babies were very energetic. Dottie could see a few of them, wrestling inside the sliding glass door.

“They’re helpful at least,” Mary Louise commented approvingly and Dottie saw the others were watching the boys with similarly thoughtful expressions.

Maybe having some young blood in the building wasn’t such a bad thing after all… but she’d observe them a bit more before making her final decisions.

* * *

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/abbfb73d1061a6e7e999f70cadd352ca/tumblr_osh8khsVnB1qg9iazo4_1280.jpg)

“Well, I’ve seen Ugg boot boxes that this whole place could fit into, but I have to admit that it’s very…Blam,” Kitty said and Blaine grinned at her as she surveyed the fruits of the last two weeks labors. Their finished bunk bed was in place and they had purchased a new sofa and chair (plus a bunch of battered wooden pieces that Sam had refinished) Their TV and other personal effects had arrived (Santana shipped them out once they told her they had found a place) and were neatly arranged.

Ritchie had come by special courier and his habitat was set up on the shorter dresser that separated the bedroom and living room. Atop the taller dresser (really, it was a bookcase, but they were using it for storage), they had arranged a collection of Spider Plants, Areca Palms and Gerber Daisies.

From where he was smoothing a Tardis skin on the door of the closet, Sam laughed, “Of course it’s us. Who else would it be?”

Sugar, curled up on the cushioned reading nook attached to the bunk beds, said, “It just…you two have an unusual mix of super hot man candy and celibacy ensuring nerdiness going on.”

The shelves beside her were full of a variety of knick knacks. Blaine’s cameras, phrenology head and old tin robots. Sam’s mini telescope, pewter pyramid and a small, obviously well lover Eeyore doll. There were action figures and collectables, a model of Serenity, Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead and a couple of toy lightsabers, and a few books…all in all a pretty awesome display. 

“Are you saying people are going to find our apartment too nerdy to be interested in us?” Blaine asked, smoothing the dark blue comforter over his lower bunk. Left to his own devices, without his mother or her decorator, he had still chosen traditional bedding, livening it up with matching Doctor Who pillowcases.

He was a little jealous that Sam had gone all out and covered the top bunk with an Avengers bedspread.

“I’d say you should avoid bringing your hump buddies home if you want to keep them around,” Kitty advised. “Let them get to know you so you have the chance to grow on them like strangely happy fungi. You’re both really, really good at that.”

“Aw, we grew on Kitty!” Sam cooed, advancing on Kitty and wrapping her in a hug, complete with a loud kiss on her cheek.

“Nooooo!” Kitty giggled. “Sugar, help!”

Sugar’s idea of helping was to jump onto Sam’s back, laughing as she hugged him around the neck.

Blaine watched them for a moment, amused by their antics, until Sam released Kitty. He barely seemed to notice Sugar, supporting her weight as easily as a backpack.

“Have you met your neighbors?” Kitty asked, strolling around the shelving unit they had used to separate the living room and bedroom. “I’m happy to note that the faint eau de BenGay and encroaching elderly death has been aired out of here.”

“Kitty, that’s not nice!” Blaine exclaimed. “Our neighbors are lovely. We had lunch with Dottie the other day, I spent an hour yesterday talking with Rita out in the garden and I know Sam fixed the snapped hinge on Kathy and Paul’s door and they had us over for tea.”

Resting her chin on Sam’s shoulder, Sugar asked, “Isn’t that the building superintendent’s job?”

“Who knows how long that might have taken?” Sam reasoned with a shake of his head. “It was an easy fix.”

Sugar laughed as Sam deposited her on the couch by Kitty and she picked up a pillow bearing the image of a star field and bopped Sam on the stomach with it. “I’m taking that to mean I can count on you when I need something fixed around my house?”

“You know it!” Sam agreed, causing Kitty to chuckle.

“Sam Evans, TV star and handyman,” she mused as Blaine stood and crossed to the fridge, pulling out a Hansen’s Mandarin Orange Cane Soda. “I’ll take one of those.”

With a smile, Blaine brought each of his friends a soda before settling down in the chair. Sam perched on the arm and Blaine grinned up at him.

“Back to me being the best agent ever,” Kitty said, popping open her can of soda. “Guess who got you an article and photo spread in OUT, Blaine? That would be me.”

Blaine gaped at her. “What?!”

“Way to go, Kitty!” Sam said cheerily and Sugar clapped her hands, beaming. “And way to go, Blaine!”

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/450e7463e7605e16337aa84e62e105fc/tumblr_osh8khsVnB1qg9iazo6_1280.jpg)

“Why do they want…,” he began, but Kitty waved him off.

She pointed at him and ticked off points on her fingers. “Young, hot, talented, out and on a major network TV show playing a canon gay character,” she said, smiling triumphantly. “Gee, can’t imagine why they want to grab you up and declare you the little boy king.”

“You’ll do awesome,” Sam assured him. “The camera totally loves you.”

Coming from Sam, a professional model, that was more than a little reassuring.

They talked for a while longer before a knock on the door made Sam hop up to answer it. “Hi, Dottie! Hi, Ruth!”

Two of their neighbors wandered in and Blaine hopped up with a smile. “Hi, ladies,” he greeted them brightly. “Can I take anything?”

Both of the women were carrying things, Dottie a cardboard box and Ruth a platter of cookies. “Thank you, dear,” Ruth said, handing him the cookies, which he placed on the counter.

“Ladies, meet our friends, Kitty and Sugar,” Sam said politely. “Girls, this is Dottie and Ruth, two of our neighbors.”

Greetings were exchanged and Ruth settled on the couch with Sugar and Kitty while Dottie sat on the chair, offering Blaine the box she held. “I brought you boys a little house warming gift…and the place looks lovely, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Blaine replied, setting the box down and lifting the lid. “Oh!” he gasped upon seeing what was inside.

Sitting on a soft looking cloth were two small ragdoll kittens. They peered up at him with luminous blue eyes and one waved a tiny paw at him.

“I thought you boys seemed to bond with the kittens when we had lunch,” Dottie said as Sam joined Blaine and scooped up a kitten. “Think of them as welcome to the building presents.”

Blaine picked up the other, cuddling it to his chest. “They’re gorgeous!” he exclaimed. “Dottie, thank you!”

She nodded, clearly pleased by the reaction. “You’ve got the boy Blaine, Sam’s is a girl.”

Sam’s kitten was already perched on his broad shoulder, little face pressed to his ear, purring as Sam grinned. It was such an adorable sight that Blaine’s heart jumped.

Normally, Sam was breathtaking, but add a tiny kitten….

Yeah, that was just….

“Can I get you ladies some tea?” Sam was asking and Dottie and Ruth both nodded happily.

“Tea all around,” Kitty said with a grin, holding out her hands for Sam’s kitten. “I’ll hold her while you’re busy. Let me commune with my own kind.”

“I’ll hold the other one. I just want to play with him,” Sugar said and Blaine handed her the kitten with a smile. “What are you going to name her?”

That question led to a discussion that continued on through tea (which was accompanied by Ruth’s awesome cookies). Sugar thought Beyonce and Jay Z were good names, while Kitty lobbied for Victoria and David. Dottie and Ruth were very amused and wondered what happened to naming cats Fluffy.

In the end, Blaine wound up naming his kitten, so fond of waving his little paws in the air, Wolverine and Sam dubbed his Storm.

Kitty rolled her eyes and affectionately called them nerds.

After Ruth and Dottie left, Kitty and Sugar watched the kittens while Sam and Blaine, armed with a list of kitten essentials, found the nearest PetCo.

Kittens needed a lot of stuff.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/11d155efc62d8ccb31fe9fac441007a1/tumblr_osh8khsVnB1qg9iazo5_1280.jpg)

Later in the evening, after the girls went back to their hotel, Sam assembled the climbing tower for the kittens. They weren’t quite ready to climb to the top yet, but they spent a long time happily exploring the lower levels.

The day ended with the four of them happily cuddled up on Blaine’s bottom bunk. Sam reasoned the kittens needed to be together as it was their first night away from their brothers and sisters, so the exhausted kittens curl up on a pillow, their little bodies rising with each breath.

They were adorable.

Sam drifted off first, breath slowing, and he slipped and arm around Blaine, pulling him close. With a sleepy sigh, Blaine closed his eyes. 

It had been an awesome day.

 

TBC.........


	6. Chapter 6: Your Picture Everywhere, A Million Dollar Derriere

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/2ec61d0f88b9da7cd9a8b51ef7cd1172/tumblr_osipvxn7KP1qg9iazo1_1280.jpg)

**  
**

“Artie almost wept with joy when I told him we are going to Comic Con with you dorks,” Kitty said affectionately as she accepted a grilled swordfish kebab from Sam and happily ate the cherry tomato from the end.

Blaine laughed, sitting at the wrought iron table on their balcony, nibbling his own fish and a small bowl of rice. Sugar had upended a bottle of hot sauce over her own meal, causing Kitty to shake her head. Sam was a decent cook and the hot sauce had to smother the natural flavors.

“Are you excited about your photo shoot tomorrow?” Sugar asked, giggling as Sam snuck tiny bits of fish to the kittens who were perched on a cute climbing structure near the table.

Swallowing a bite of green pepper, Blaine chuckled. “Excited isn’t exactly the word I’d use,” he admitted. “I mean, the interview was super nerve-racking on its own, but the only modeling I’ve done was for the Men of McKinley calendar, so I’m nervous.”

“Dude, you’re naturally photogenic,” Sam said easily, tossing a sweet smile at Blaine, who pinked under the attention. “Plus, it’s on a beach, right? Natural sunlight is amazing and looks great with your skintone.”

After sipping her lime rickey, Kitty announced, “well, since you’ve done one shirtless photo shoot, another shouldn’t be too hard.”

Whipping his head around, Blaine asked, “What you mean another?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s a beach shoot… Your shirt will be coming off some point.”

“You didn’t tell me that!” Blaine blurted, seeming upset. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have been hitting the gym and watching my diet and….”

Before he could work himself up into too much of a lather, Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. “Blaine, don’t worry. You look great.”

That seemed to mollify Blaine a little. “You think so?” he asked quietly and Sam nodded rapidly.

“Sam’s right,” Sugar added brightly. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

Chuckling, Kitty said, “Yes, yes, you’re both gorgeous… And Sam, your first cover shoot is next week, right before we leave for San Diego. Since you’re both stupidly attractive, neither of you have to worry.”

Sam froze for a minute, staring at her in horror. She purposefully waited to tell him about the shoot, hoping he wouldn’t have the time to work himself up into a frenzy of body dysmorphia.

After a long moment, Sam plucked some fish off his plate and shoved it into his mouth, chewing pointedly. “I’m not going to freak out,” he said in a patient voice. “I’ve had a year to get used to going on photo shoots… I was just surprised.”

Seeing Sam eat spurred Blaine on (though they both skipped on dessert) and Kitty rolled her eyes. Clearly she was going to have to manage them with kid gloves at times.

**  
**

“I don’t think I can do this!”

Blaine knew he was being silly, but he couldn’t help it. They arrived at the beach, just before dawn, and Blaine had been attacked by hair and makeup people before wardrobe had stuffed him into simple khakis and a blue and white short-sleeved, plaid shirt.

The first few roles of film had been fine and it was kind of amusing to see the photographer glare Sam when Sam encouraged Blaine to “find his light” and “not to rush it”. 

So, he wandered around the shoreline, splashing in the shallow water, smiling or looking pensive depending on the directions shouted his way. That was all pretty easy.

Then it was time to lose the shirt and Blaine froze. Sure, he had no problem with the calendar, and, in general, he was pretty proud of his body, but this was a real magazine and he wasn’t exactly Sam! He didn’t look like a Renaissance sculptor had chiseled him out of marble. He was short, a little hairy and his abs had never quite lost that last bit of chub.

He couldn’t….

“You can do this, Blaine,” Sam was saying, his hands gripping Blaine’s shoulders gently. His hair was shining in the sun and Sam had already lost his own T-shirt, skin glowing healthy and tan. He was smiling warmly, a steady positive presence that always put Blaine at ease. “Remember, you’ve got this. You’ve always been amazing and I know you’re going to be great.”

“Yeah,” he agreed after a moment, nodding as though he could convince himself. “Yeah, I got this.” His fingers shook only a little as he unbuttoned his shirt, ignoring passerby’s who occasionally glanced their way.

After a few minutes, he got into the rhythm of things, laughing as he splashed in the surf. Occasionally he had to tug up his pants, as the water made them heavy enough sag low on his hips. Sam shouted encouragement and silly statements to amuse him and soon the photographer told them they had all the pictures they needed. Sam had even snapped a few for Instagram.

“We’re done?” Blaine asked, then grinned at Sam, raising his hands in triumph. “I’m done!”

Hooting his approval, Sam ran to him and tackled him into the ankle deep surf. Blaine laughed, hanging onto Sam’s broad shoulders as they rolled around in the shallow water.

It was a good day.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/21ac5b9b021cce93e6740f8081ff1e0a/tumblr_osipvxn7KP1qg9iazo2_1280.jpg) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7dbf588129975d446064c45945283772/tumblr_osipvxn7KP1qg9iazo3_1280.jpg) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/088d9bcea512cfa5102b0a092b093839/tumblr_osipvxn7KP1qg9iazo5_1280.jpg) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e08ef2b6144b30694c1c31db788f69ce/tumblr_osipvxn7KP1qg9iazo8_1280.jpg) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4bacea482ce5e663fabe6f8bc946023c/tumblr_osipvxn7KP1qg9iazo9_1280.jpg) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/500b91b9770dc9c121aa30f0f44c29f6/tumblr_osipvxn7KP1qg9iazo4_1280.jpg)

**  
**

Paolo, the photographer for Blaine’s shoot, discreetly snapped a few frames of the two young men tussling playfully. Sure they were going to make it into the photo spread, but some pictures were too good to pass up.

**  
**

Louie DeLongo had similar thoughts, snapping picture after picture. He wasn’t sure who the guy was, but a shoot like the one on the beach meant he had to be someone. Hopefully someone Louie could sell pictures of… And if he was someone, the shots of two young men wrestling the water could fetch a good price.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7780df4705629ffacb61cd974a71c7b3/tumblr_osipvxn7KP1qg9iazo10_1280.jpg)

**  
**

Sam thought it was probably a good sign that he didn’t berated himself for indulging in a small, chocolate dipped vanilla ice cream cone as he and Blaine strolled along Venice Beach. They took their time, spending hours walking along the boardwalk, peering into the brightly painted shops and watching people pass by. 

The skate dancers were amazing and Muscle Beach was a little intimidating, but not bad. There were performer scattered everywhere, dancers, musicians, acrobats, mimes, magicians and even a dancing dog.

One guitarist was particularly good, strumming a series of classic rock songs. Occasionally, passing people would stop to listen and throw change or a dollar into his case. The crowd thickened as Sam and Blaine added vocals to a stellar rendition of Carry On Wayward.

The man gave them each a fist bump and told them to come back any time. When they got home, the kittens were there to greet them, eager to play and, after an hour or so of enchanting them with the feather/string/stick toys, they sat down to a dinner of fish tacos from the food cart down the street.

They wound up turning in early, sprawled on Blaine’s bed, as the kittens seem to have staked a claim on the upper bunk.

**  
**

Six days later, Blaine found himself at Sam’s photo shoot. He pouted playfully when he saw that Sam had a few wardrobe changes as opposed to what he had worn.

“It’s a lot less nerve-racking to be an observer on set,” Blaine used as he watched Sam sitting in the makeup chair.

Sam smiled as the woman finished applying something glossy to his lips. “You get used to it…,” he began, then winced and eyed the makeup lady. “Did you put lip venom on me? Do you really think my lips need to be bigger?”

She nodded and enthused, “When you got it, flaunt it!”

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned to Blaine. “Tell me if my lips swell up stupidly, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine agreed, then hurried to add, “I really can’t see a difference. You look great, Sam.”

“Thanks,” Sam said sincerely. Somehow it always made him feel really good when Blaine complement him as opposed to strangers.

Not that Christian, the photographer, was a stranger. Sam had worked with him on several occasions and was probably Sam’s favorite to pose for.

Well, aside from Blaine, who happily took a few candids during the course of the day. Sam kind of loved one shot where his shirt was shredded in an homage to the Hulk (appropriate, as he was going to playing Hulkling on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.).

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1110dd6a4d81341ac34e5a7fac8e627c/tumblr_osipvxn7KP1qg9iazo6_1280.jpg) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1ccd262b4aa578eaa20f1fe5e54cc16b/tumblr_osipvxn7KP1qg9iazo7_1280.jpg) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8185c5b3ed94c44acdafc9129e144d7b/tumblr_osipwqkRGi1qg9iazo1_1280.jpg)

By the time they hit the roof, they were running out of time. Christian only had a chance to take a few shots before Kitty began blowing up Blaine’s phone, demanding they get moving or they’d miss their flight to San Diego. In the end, Christian said he’d throw in a few of the good pictures he taken of Sam for his portfolio last winter.

That done, they ran home to find Kitty and Sugar finishing wrangling the kittens into their carriers. Then the four of them hurried to the airport to catch their flight.

TBC…..


	7. Comic Con Part 1

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/81108a4485330b4d687ced3d751b1d8c/tumblr_osiq7agScL1qg9iazo2_1280.png)

**  
**

“What do you mean ‘There was a mix up with the reservations’?”

The young man behind the desk did an admirable job of not flinching at Kitty’s icy tone. “It’s just a small misunderstanding. We have you down for two Deluxe King Bay Tower Rooms….”

“I reserved 1 wheelchair accessible Deluxe King Bay Tower Room and 1 Deluxe Queen Bay Tower room with 2 beds,” Kitty snapped. Blaine thought the crowded airport and screaming children on their flight had soured her mood and put her in the frame of mind where crossing her was a bad idea.

“I’m sorry for the mix up. We do have the accessible room, but as I said….”

“It’s fine Kitty,” Sam said, clearly tired as well. Artie’s flight from NYC had been delayed, so they had wound up lingering at the terminal for an extra two hours. “It’s not like me and Blaine never share a bed at home.”

Blaine started to nod his agreement, then noticed the bemused expressions on their friend’s faces. It took him a moment before he realized why they were looking at him like that. “Oh! No…the kittens, they have claimed the top bunk as their territory and for such tiny things they take up a lot of room…,” he clarified, feeling his cheeks burn.

“Of course they do,” Sugar (already checked into her suite) said in a placating tone, though she was still exchanging looks with Kitty.

Well, since Sam didn’t seem to notice or care, Blaine decided not to worry.

Mix up or no, their room was pretty darn awesome. The bathroom was spotless and they had plenty of closet space. The massive bed was draped in an immaculate white comforter and faced a large tv. There was a large desk/table and chairs, a sofa and a nice balcony that looked out over the marina.

As he set the cat carrier down on the bed, Sam turned to Blaine with wide eyes. “We’re going to Comic Con! As, like, guests, not just fans…this is unreal.”

“No less real than Rachel getting the lead in a Broadway revival on her first try,” Blaine reasoned as he pulled this trousers and shirts from the bag to hang in the closet before doing the same for Sam’s clothes. “More so even because more people are on TV than headlining Broadway musicals.”

Placing the travel kitty litter box on the bathroom floor, Sam nodded. “You’re right,” he agreed, then flopped onto the bed, which caused the kittens to scramble over to climb all over him and make him giggle. “Come on, Dude, get in on this!”

Unable to find a reason not to do so, Blaine collapsed beside Sam on the luxuriously soft bed and Wolverine pounced on his chest.

Life was good.

**  
**

The whole thing became even more real the next day when they stopped by the convention center to pick up their badges, passes that gave them access to the whole convention for the entire duration.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/97faad1dd28749aaef6e9ff82c9cab21/tumblr_osiq7agScL1qg9iazo1_1280.png)

Passes that were their names and the word Professional… Well, when Artie and Sugar that the lanyards around their neck, Blaine saw that theirs read Professional Guest, but he, Sam and Kitty were Professionals.

It felt awesome.

Conventioneers were already gathered, though the doors of the exhibition hall didn’t open the number of hours for Preview Night. There were some amazing cosplayers and they took a bunch of pictures of them.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7660d9df2cb0c9976bc1c3d8d67fb0a6/tumblr_osiq7agScL1qg9iazo3_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/973b6606333d2d87392987e120622680/tumblr_osiq7agScL1qg9iazo4_1280.png)

Their badges got them into the exhibition hall slightly ahead of the crowd and upon entry, they froze.

“Wow,” Kitty murmured, impressed by the sheer size of the hall. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so massive.”

“Comic Con International,” Artie said he sagely and they began to explore, barely getting a chance to see anything before the crowds surged in.

There were amazing displays setup by Marvel and DC Comics, as well as a huge Walking Dead area, complete with zombies and a rundown, terrifying maze like the one seen in Terminus.

Displays of classic horror movie monsters loomed and there were amazing models of Jurassic Park dinosaurs. Nearby, they saw Orcs and Ninja Turtles. As they walked, they occasionally made small purchases, but were more interested in gathering the giveaways, which were Comic Con exclusives.

After couple of hours, people began flooding up the stairs to Ballroom 20, where 2 series premieres (Penny Dreadful, Crossbones and the resurrected V) were being screened. All were pretty darn cool and, after they finished, people either wandered back out to the hall or began filtering over to the Reading Cinema for an exclusive preview of Guardians of the Galaxy.

Kitty and Sugar opted to go back to the latter’s suite while Artie joined Blaine and Sam at the theatre.

All in all, yet another epic night.

**  
**

Though she had to admit some parts of Comic Con were amazing (meeting the cast of Teen Wolf and The Walking Dead were incredible), Kitty discovered that putting Sam and Blaine into this environment made them harder to control than a herd of cats with ADHD and Meth habits. The hadn’t been scheduled to appear on any panels on Thursday, so they spent the time happily bouncing around from exhibition halls to ballrooms, watching panels, playing video games and communing with their fellow nerds.

Friday was a bit more structured and thus more stressful. She persevered though, and peeled them away from the videogame death match they were having with Daniel Sharman and one of the Carver twins. When she hustled them into the backstage area of Ballroom 20 to join the cluster of actors and assorted crew associated with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., she hissed, “You do know that after this people are more likely to recognize you, right? No more aimless, anonymous wandering through the crowds.”

“Then you are!” Maurissa said with a warm smile. “It’s about time for you two to meet the rest of the AOS family.”

Kitty fell back a little, watching as Sam and Blaine were introduced to the main cast of the show. She was thankful neither of them went into a nerd spaz out over meeting Clark Gregg. Instead they seemed nervous and excited as they chatted with the other actors.

The crowd beyond the curtains roared and she saw Blaine’s shoulders tense up. He stepped closer to Sam, whispering urgently. Whatever he was saying caused Sam to haul him off to a corner for a hushed pep talk. She wondered if Blaine’s caffeine buzz had suddenly crashed unexpectedly.

But no, Blaine was clearly just in need of some reassurance in the form of soft word and hugs from Sam.

“What did I tell you?” Maurissa said to Joss, indicating the Blam pow wow. “How perfect are they?”

Joss was nodding. “Nice work as always.”

“They’re adorable. We get to keep them, right?” Ming-Na Wen asked playfully.

Clark draped a companionable arm around her shoulders. “Our little family is growing. Two new kids. It’s a beautiful thing.”

Once Sam and Blaine were on stage, Kitty slipped out to sit with Artie and Sugar. The first part of the panel consisted of anecdotes and stories from the established cast/production folks. All interesting, but she kept an eye on Sam and Blaine, who seemed to have tossed off his nerves in favor of practically vibrating in his seat.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d0e920649f3cab34bbfe70b221b4e6fb/tumblr_osiq7agScL1qg9iazo5_1280.png)

At one point, Sam laid a hand atop Blaine’s but that only stopped the twitching for a moment.

It was during one of Joss’s little stories that he noticed Blaine’s jumping bean impression and turned to ask, “Nerves?”

Kitty took a breath as Blaine leaned toward the microphone. “A little,” he admitted, then paused, “But honestly, I’ve had like four iced caramel macchiatos from the Starbucks booth out front. The ladies there make a great cup of coffee!”

“The coffee is really good,” Sam agreed with a smile, then put his hands together as though in prayer. “But Starbuck ladies, I beg you, please don’t give him any more! He’s gonna be up all night as it!”

That earned a laugh all around and Blaine protested playfully, “I’m not that bad!”

“You kind of are, Dude, but I love you anyway,” Sam said to the amusement of the audience.

A few minutes later, a young woman directed a question directly at them. “So, I read that you guys are really best friends. Is that true?”

“Yes,” Blaine agreed easily. “We met as sophomores and have been best friends since Senior year.”

“Blam!” Sam said with a grin and the boys exchanged fist bumps.

The crowd was eating up their endearing brand of dorky enthusiasm.

“I was wondering if either of you, being young actors, are uncomfortable playing gay characters?” one man asked, earning an annoyed rumble from the crowd.

“Uncomfortable? Why would I be uncomfortable?” Sam asked, honestly confused, bless his heart.

Blaine leaned toward the microphone again and said, “Well, as I’m gay myself, no. But I wouldn’t be uncomfortable playing a straight character.”

“Acting,” Sam agreed, doing a faint impersonation of Patrick Stewart.

“Isn’t it going to be weird kissing your best friend?” one girl asked slyly and Sam laughed. 

With a shrug, Sam replied, “No. I mean, I’d rather kiss Blaine than someone I don’t know.” He paused to playfully push at Blaine’s shoulder. “Doesn’t hurt that he’s a…What does Santana call you?...A dreamboat!”

Blaine laughed as he retorted, “You’re not exactly a slouch in the looks department, Sam?”

They continued being nauseatingly adorable whenever directly questioned for the duration of the panel. 

It was great.

Kitty could practically see the fans falling head over heels in love with them. It was beautiful.

At the panel’s conclusion, Kitty, Artie and Sugar slipped backstage to congratulate their friends. They barely got a moment for congratulatory hugs before the boys were hustled off to sign autographs with the rest of the cast. Being that they hadn’t even filmed their first episode yet, their lines were far shorter, but still it was a little overwhelming.

Still, they had smiles for everyone, took pictures with fans and seemed to have a blast. Throughout it all, they chatted occasionally with other members of the cast…which Kitty found to be super boring, so Kitty contented herself with snapping photos while Artie and Sugar wandered off to see the Game of Thrones panel.

“So…are you doing anything other than attending panels?” one fan asked Sam, smiling at him speculatively. “Like, are you going to check out the zombie walk tonight?”

Sam bobbed his head. “We wouldn’t miss it!” he said and Blaine nodded eagerly.

Sam and Artie had some strange, Glee Club related zombie make up skills and, though Kitty and Sugar had been doubtful, they found themselves having a pretty awesome time at the zombie walk. They even did an amazing mash up of Thriller and Heads Will Roll that Glee had done during Sam and Artie’s sophomore year.

For the biggest gathering of dorks on the planet, Comic Con was serious fun!

TBC….


	8. Comic Con Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I don’t know anything about the casting process for a TV show or what the process might be before filming. This is all fiction. I also don’t have any affiliation with Glee, Agents of Shield or any of the men and women who are involved with making the show. Again, this is a work of fiction!  
> Authors Note #2: This is AU for Glee Season 5, pretty Episode 100 and anything after isn’t applicable to this. Also, the plot for Agents of SHIELD was thought of before I saw CATWS, but was easily adapted…but let’s just say AOS is AU as of Turn, Turn, Turn.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4b4ca102c23c81b2f1ef143ad7292b6d/tumblr_osiqe15aoZ1qg9iazo1_1280.png)

**  
**

Without a panel to attend on Saturday, Blaine and Sam got to spend most of the morning exploring the sprawling convention. Kitty and Artie were off doing something together and Sugar had begged off, claiming she needed retail therapy (though she planned to meet them later for lunch) after the past couple of days filled with concentrated fanboys.

Throughout the morning, a few people recognized them from the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. panel, but for the most part they were able to wander the convention in peace…well, relative peace.

It was very loud in a good way.

So far, the undisputed highlight of the morning had been meeting Nathan Fillion and John Barrowman. They fanboyed embarrassingly over the two older men and got pictures with them, because who in their right minds wouldn’t?

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1582c298600402d15a0b4aa3810bead0/tumblr_osiqe15aoZ1qg9iazo2_1280.png)

Around 11, Kitty tracked them down in the exhibition hall, just to check in. Honestly, sometime it was amusing how helpless she seemed to think they were, as though she were the one who was older instead of it being the other way around.

She was about to leave again when Blaine spotted what had to be the cutest little kid ever. The tiny little guy, with sandy curls and big green eyes, was dressed as Bilbo Baggins. “Oh my God,’ Blaine cooed, delighted. “So cute!”

The little guy’s parents seemed happy with the praise and let Sam snap a picture of the child, not deterred by Kitty’s comment of, “Aw, he’s even smaller than you!”

“I want one some day,” Blaine said before he could reign in the impulse. “Kids, I mean….”

“Why wouldn’t you? Kids are great,” Sam agreed, getting a high five from the little guy. “He sorta looks like our kid would if we had one!”

That brought Blaine up short for a second as Kitty asked, “You do know that’s not how it works when gay guys have kids, right?”

Sam rolled his eyes as they continued walking. “Yeah, I know, I’m just saying…looks aside, we’d totally dress our kids in fandom costumes.”

“That’s true,” Blaine agreed, smiling warmly at Sam. With a truly impressive sigh, Kitty bounced off to find Artie, leaving Blaine and Sam to their fun. 

Soon, they made their way to the restaurant where they met Sugar, who greeted them with a broad smile. She was holding up her phone, displaying an Instagram photo of the little Hobbit. “He looks like a Blam baby!”

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/38ec82bf4a749832422f73e9fda87ceb/tumblr_osiqe15aoZ1qg9iazo3_1280.png)

Just another reason to love her.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/095ede6a7d7af8fbcc0de02632710587/tumblr_osiqe15aoZ1qg9iazo6_1280.png)  
**  
**

So far, Comic Con had exceeded all of Sam’s expectations. Seeing all the fans, the booths, the panels filled with actors he admires…Everything about it was great.

After their lunch with Sugar, they made their way to a Warehouse 13 panel, eager to listen to the actors and producers talk about how the series had been saved at the last second, Syfy Channel choosing to order another season and the last second. It was obvious they were all thrilled by the choice.

About 10 minutes in, Sam felt eyes on him and turned to see the young couple next to him staring. “Uh, hi,” he said, smiling slightly. “Do I have something on my face?”

The girl was first to speak. “You’re…you’re on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., right? We saw you on the panel yesterday…that was you, right?”

“Oh, yes!” Sam replied with a grin. “I mean, we haven’t actually been on the show, we start filming when we get back to LA, but yeah…Sam Evans. Hi.”

“What are you doing out here?” the guy asked, seeming boggled. “Couldn’t you be watching from back stage?”

“We’ve never been to Comic Con before, so we wanted the real experience,” Blaine said from over Sam’s shoulder. “We were fans way before we became actors.”

They wound up signing autographs for the couple before settling back down to watch the rest of the panel. It was cool…as was everything about the Arrow panel. Stephen Amell seemed like a fun guy and Emily Bett Rickards was enchanting (to use Blaine’s word).

Later, they wandered around, poking their heads into various rooms to see what was going on (some card games, LARPing, smaller panels etc), they came across something they couldn’t pass over.

Kareoke. Performed in a smaller room, the tiny stage crowded with a piano, guitar, drum set and the lyrics prompt stand. Most people were ignoring the instruments though, choosing instead to sing along with the music, traditional kareoke.

But it wasn’t like they were going to do that. Sam grabbed the guitar and did an acoustic mash up of Get Lucky/Friday night while Blaine (in a nod to the cluster of French fans in the room) sang Les Champs Elysees with a piano accompaniment.

Their performances got lots of applause and hoots for encores and, after a brief discussion, Sam began the guitar riff that led into Heroes.

It was kind of their song and so, so appropriate for the moment.

After that, they had to say their goodbyes, signing a few autographs and talking with other conventioneers, before hurrying up to their room to get ready for the Masquerade. In a nod to all the fun they had in high school, they resurrected their Secret Society of Superheroes alter egos, as did Kitty, Artie and Sugar. Maybe it was a little sentimental, but it was also awesome.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9e05f59e6f54117ef8001cfe7532d138/tumblr_osiqe15aoZ1qg9iazo7_1280.png)

The Masquerade ran late into the night, but they were both still wired when they returned to their room. Blaine expended some of his energy by jumping on the bed and then instigating a pillow fight…which led to a couple of busted pillows before they collapsed, panting, onto the beds.

Storm and Wolverine loved the feathers.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/edf90f29ebed344badb2c096c73a0328/tumblr_osiqe15aoZ1qg9iazo4_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/27d7dc66794514fafa29cd4219986472/tumblr_osiqe15aoZ1qg9iazo5_1280.png)

Some hours later, Sam woke, sunlight creeping in through the curtains that they had forgotten to close. He was in bed, wrapped around Blaine from behind, spooned against him in a manner that was becoming increasingly common. Both kittens were passed out on the comforter in front of Blaine, snoring softly as they dreamt of kitten things.

Sam always liked these first few minutes after waking. He was warm and sleepy and there was something comforting about holding Blaine against his chest and feeling the thump of his heart. For a few minutes, he would linger, then it had become routine for him to slip out of bed for an early morning jog…after which he’d bring Blaine an iced coffee, the best way to get him out of bed.

Just because they were at Comic Con, he saw no reason to change his routine. He got up and went for a run in the humid morning air. After popping into Lion Coffee (sure Starbucks was great, but vacations were a time to try new things) to grab a couple of iced coffees (24 karat 100% Kona for Blaine, White Chocolate Mocha for himself), he stripped off his sodden t-shirt and made his way back to the hotel.

The rattle of ice in the cup lured Blaine out of bed, as did the promise of heading over to Hall H to catch the Supernatural panel…Unfortunately, it was the only panel they had time to attend that morning, as Kitty swooped in to herd them off to get dressed for the Marvel Movies and Television: A ‘Verse of Its Own super panel. It was a BIG DEAL, people had been abuzz since it was announced, so she insisted they look slightly more put together than they had on Friday. 

In the end, she seemed mollified that Blaine had steam ironed their shirts already and they weren’t covered in cat hair. As they got ready to head out, Blaine asked, “Hey, Kitty, while we’re signing autographs late, could one of you guys possibly grab us a couple of new pillows? We destroyed a couple and I feel terrible about it.”

Exchanging a look with Artie and Sugar, Kitty asked, “You destroyed pillows?”

“I don’t want to know who bit through them,” Artie said in a teasing tone.

“I do!” Sugar added with a giggle and Blaine’s eyes widened at the implication.

“There was no pillow biting!” he yelped as Sam burst out laughing. “Get your minds out of the gutter!”

Then he proceeded to tow a still giggling Sam out of the room and off to find the Comic Con volunteer who led them over to the Convention Center, through a bunch of halls and a kitchen, to deposit them in a small room behind Ballroom 20. He and Blaine, overly excited, were the first to arrive, but they were soon joined by their future Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast mates, who all still seemed so cool and professional despite their friendly and welcoming demeanors.

It was probably just the fact that Sam and Blaine had spent the past year watching them have adventures on TV, so interacting with them was just too cool. But at least they’d already had the chance to meet them.

“Hey there!” 

Sam jumped at the sudden voice behind him and turned to see Kat Dennings peering at him and Blaine with a broad smile.

Oh, his life was awesome.

“Hello,” Blaine replied easily, but Sam could see he was bubbling with excitement too. He paused for a moment before blurting, “I loved you in Daydream Nation!”

Her smile widened. “Well, thank you,” she drawled. “I hear you two are the new superheroes in town, so I thought I’d come say hi.”

“I guess we are,” Sam found himself replying. “I’m Sam and this is Blaine.”

“Kat,” she said, waving a finger at them. “You look like a couple of lost choir boys.”

Blaine chuckled. “Everything is a little overwhelming. I mean, a couple of months ago, we were in New York auditioning and now….”

“First big role for both of you?”

Nodding, Sam said, “I’ve done modeling and a couple of commercials and Blaine’s been in Off-Broadway stuff and now….BOOM!”

“We basically landed the dream roles for any Young Avengers fans!” Blaine concluded, eyes widening as they were joined by Anthony Mackie.

“Did I hear right? You two are Marvel fans too?” he asked hand thrust out immediately in greeting.

They chatted for a long while, Anthony and Kat chuckling each time Blaine and Sam barely held it together as other actors from the franchise drifted in.

Mark Ruffalo

Chris Hemsworth.

Jeremy Renner.

Scarlett Johansen.

Cobie Smulders.

Sebastian Stan.

Tom Hiddelston.

Chris Evans.

Samuel L. Jackson.

Robert Downey Jr…..

“Breathe boys,” Kat encouraged as they tried to maintain some semblance of composure after the introductions were made.

Anthony thumped Sam on the back and gave him a little push. “Go on. They’re gonna start calling us out soon. Get over with your group!”

The roars from out in the ballroom were so loud that Sam missed the MC calling his and Blaine’s names and it was only the nod from a harried looking PA that sent them out onto stage.

For and instant, they were hit by a wall of sound and light, smiling and waving at the mass of fans gathered in front of them. Cameras flashed and, for a moment, Sam wondered why people were even using flashes in the age of digital photography. But the thought was a brief one as the other cast members of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. took the stage…followed then by the various movie casts.

If it had been loud when Sam and Blaine walked out, the cheering reached “Ow, my ears!” levels by the time Clark Gregg took the stage and “Are my ears bleeding yet?” levels as Robert Downey Jr. sauntered onto stage, arms raised and waving at the crowd.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8db7505aff095897ae77540cf866c78d/tumblr_osiqe15aoZ1qg9iazo8_1280.png)

To be honest, most of the panel seemed to pass in a blur of noise and light. Even if there was some buzz about the 2 new characters being added to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., it was eclipsed by that adoration for the established actors. For the first hour or so, they flew under the radar…that was until Maurissa began to talk about the upcoming season and the hunt for their Billy and Teddy.

“We’d already had open calls in LA and Chicago with no one that really jumped out at us, so we were a little depressed as we hit New York and spent Day 1 looking for Billy with no luck,” she said, a big smile on her face. “Then I walked through the room where all the actors there to read for Teddy were waiting and I saw the darnedest thing.”

She got up and walked down the stage to stand behind Sam and Blaine before saying, “I saw a tall blond guy having an intense conversation with a small dark haired guy. There was just this spark between them and when Sam here walked in and read for Teddy – knocking it out of the park, by the way – we asked about his friend and lo and behold, he’s an actor too!”

A cheer went up and Blaine leaned toward the microphone to say, “It’s true, I was just there for moral support.”

“And I needed it!” Sam added. “I’ll admit, the idea of trying out for a part in a Marvel show kind of had me worked up.”

“We’re fans,” Blaine said with a nod. “Big, big fans.”

“We found out we’d gotten the parts on my birthday,” Sam said with a grin. “Best present ever!”

From down the table, Anthony laughed. “Well damn, never thought I’d meet anyone more excited than me to get into the Marvel universe.”

There was laughter all around and the MC turned it over to the audience to ask Sam and Blaine a few questions. A teenage girl, face beet red asked, “Um…Sam Evans…Chris Evans…any relation?”

Sam shook his head. “Nope. Just a coincidence.”

“And I can assure you, Marvel does not have a genetic engineering lab or a machine that allows them to rip open the fabrics between universes and reach into one where their comics are real to pluck out the actual character,” Joss added, earning a ripple of applause. “In case you were wondering.”

Robert leaned forward and clucked his tongue. “And they complain about me spilling secrets!”

That got a roar of laughter and applause.

A young man took the microphone next and asked, “This question is for Blaine; Do you feel a kinship to Billy, being that you’re openly gay yourself and the mutant struggle has come to be recognized as a parallel to the bigotry faced by members of the LGBTQIA community?”

“I certainly do,” Blaine said with a smile. “But honestly, I think the characters are relatable for anyone who has felt misunderstood or marginalized, hated or hurt for unimportant reasons or just no reason at all. But I do think the roles are important. Gay superheroes on network TV, played by a gay man and a bisexual man. That a pretty cool step in representation.”

His response seemed to please the audience and Samuel L. Jackson quipped, “Gotta love the earnestness of youth…Exactly how old are you two?”

“19,” they chorused, earning a few groans about feeling old from the other actors.

“Babies!” Kat cooed. “I feel like I should take you both under my wings and teach you how to Hollywood!”

As the room rumbled with chuckles, Sam said, “Do we really look that lost that people feel the need to look after us?”

“Like little lambs,” Jeremy drawled, earning a snicker from Scarlett.

Soon the questions went back to Joss and Sam sat back, bumping his shoulder against Blaine’s. He bumped back and they shared a grin. 

They had made it through Comic Con!

TBC…..

 

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d3481a5fa58ca052d25c3e17f0317e43/tumblr_osiqe15aoZ1qg9iazo9_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9da4dd322a1358b3c12df0f92ee10b25/tumblr_osiqe15aoZ1qg9iazo10_1280.png)


	9. Filming and a Friendly Visit

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/936fc914fbefd1d22fd082a20a294313/tumblr_osiqmyHot81qg9iazo1_1280.png)

**  
**

Almost as soon as they arrived back in LA, Blaine and Sam found themselves back at the studio, having last minute costume fittings and make up tests. The style they picked for Teddy wasn’t all that different from Sam’s own tastes, sort of a stylish jock, but with an odd bit of edge thrown in. He rocked the earrings. Billy’s style was a bit more hipster/geek chic and the pants they stuffed Blaine into…yeah, they were pretty much jeggings.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/04fd98b53ff0b5115502bec3675085ae/tumblr_osiqmyHot81qg9iazo2_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f3b9defaf97887eae7461044c9996dde/tumblr_osiqmyHot81qg9iazo3_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ce85674b548e585239d1b562e97eabac/tumblr_osiqmyHot81qg9iazo4_1280.png)

Since their first few episodes wouldn’t include any sort of uniforms, those were still in the test phases, but Blaine gaped when he finally saw Sam stroll out in his Hulkling uniform.

“What do you think?” Sam asked, hopeful, excited eyes shining brightly at Blaine.

The faux leather pants clung to Sam’s long, slim legs, pockets and textures making them look bulkier. His already impressive hip to shoulder ratio was enhanced by the cut of his vest and, as it was sleeveless, his muscular arms were on display. Realistic piercings glittered on his ears, completing the look.

After staring stupidly for a long moment, Blaine breathed, “You look even more like a superhero than you usually do!”

Sam beamed at him, but then Ann snagged Blaine’s arm and decreed, “You’re next!”

**  
**

The costume Ann and her people had designed for Hulkling was amazing, clearly influenced by the comics but wonderfully adapted for live action.

And Blaine thought he looked good. Sam always felt warmed from the inside out by his friend’s appreciation. Somehow, the fact that Blaine saw him as more than his looks made it all the sweeter when he did notice them.

“Well?” Blaine asked as he emerged from the little changing area, cheeks flushed nearly as red as the cloak he clutched around himself.

“Great!” Sam blurted, eyes roaming over Blaine’s compact frame, which was encased in a body hugging silvery grey material with black accents and almost iridescent blue side panels. The sleeves were short, showing off his arms and he wore gauntlets, a cowl and a red, asymmetrical cape.

He looked incredible. Sam was pretty sure his brain fried for a second when Blaine turned, fluttering cape revealing the full curve of his ass.

Blaine really did have the best ass Sam had ever seen and that was without the help of Bubble Booty underwear. He’d always been aware of that fact, especially since Tina had pointed it out back in Senior year.

“Really incredible,” he continued in a breath, making Blaine smile happily and Ann nodded, snapping a few pictures before waving them off.

**  
**

The rest of the day was spent taking publicity photos (some in costume, some in their character’s street clothes.) and doing a table read of the script for the first 2 episodes (which were awesome!).

Filming began the next day and time seemed to pass in a swirl of long days on set and exhausted nights at home. Blaine was just glad they could take Storm and Wolverine to set with them and visit the kittens in their trailer between scenes.

After a couple weeks of such days, the arrival of Sebastian threw off Blaine’s schedule. They knew Sebastian was planning a visit, but hadn’t known the details until he’d texted Blaine the night before. 

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/74b2df19cded8f2f6318131d39f9e3b2/tumblr_osiqmyHot81qg9iazo9_250.jpg)

Not having to be on set until 11, Blaine considered sleeping in and letting the other young man hail a taxi, but his deeply ingrained manners won out and he found himself waiting at the arrivals gate at LAX, face practically hidden in a travel mug of coffee.

“Wow, you are not a morning person,” Sebastian said upon seeing him. “Funny. I would have thought you’d be all bright eyes and alert in the wee hours.”

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f06569ff32c273906a384e604296a0d4/tumblr_osiqmyHot81qg9iazo5_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b51d289e7861b95e827de1b77fb47a51/tumblr_osiqmyHot81qg9iazo6_1280.png)

Slowly, Blaine blinked and held up his mug. “I need more coffee first. We were on set late last night.”

“Sure,” Sebastian said, teasing clear in his tone. “Work kept you up, not your all too lickable roomie.”

Blaine groaned. “I know it’s all part of your uniquely questionable charm, but please don’t sexually harass Sam. He doesn’t need to deal with that.”

Sebastian gave his shoulder a little shove. “Sam knows I’m just playing,” he said with a nod as he snagged his luggage off of the baggage carrousel. “If I didn’t hit on him he’d be hurt.”

That was actually true, but Blaine still felt compelled to protect Sam when he could. He’d been there when Sam came home so shaken from his Treasure Trails shoot. He’d hugged him close as Sam told him what happened, stuttering and confused, unsure how things had gone from having his picture taken to the photographer touching and kissing him.

To be honest, Blaine still wanted to punch Charlie Darling for doing that and for taking pictures when Sam cried.

“Just be nice,” he chided, leading Sebastian over to where he’d parked his car.

As expected, there was a comment. “Aw, is there a big key we use to wind this baby up?” Sebastian said, tapping the hood of the Smart Car as Blaine opened the trunk and wrestled Sebastian’s bags inside.

“It’s very environmentally friendly,” Blaine said as Sebastian chuckled but joined him in the car.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7048e974b77728c0a186ec305fafa495/tumblr_osiqmyHot81qg9iazo8_1280.png)

“I feel like a giant,” he informed Blaine as they drove along. “Please tell me we won’t be taking this when we go out to hit the clubs.”

Blaine laughed. “We haven’t really had a lot of time or energy for clubbing.”

“Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, there is always time for clubbing….”

**  
**

“You two do realize you’re a pair of smoking hot 19 year old men anyone would give their left arm to have a chance at fucking and not actually 65 year old spinsters, right?” Sebastian asked, crossing his arms as he sat in an arm chair, gazing at the two other men collapsed on the couch. They were even patting a pair of fluffy kittens.

It was rather distressingly cute and domestic.

After Blaine had picked him up at the airport, they had driven to the studio (which was pretty cool) and Sebastian had gotten to roam around fairly freely as they filmed.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ab463e2e4b38e04db3a5f7b24d48bd71/tumblr_osiqmyHot81qg9iazo7_1280.png)

They filmed a lot. Though occasionally they did get breaks for snacks and drinks (Sebastian was slightly in love with the craft service table) and catch up with him. It wasn’t until after dark that they got to leave, stopping only to grab fish tacos from a cart on the street before taking him to their tiny apartment.

He couldn’t believe they actually went home and planned to stay in for the rest of the night.

“We’re just tired from work,” Blaine said, half slumped against Sam, kitten perched on his lap.

“Easy day tomorrow though,” Sam said, his own kitten perched on one broad shoulder. “We don’t have any scenes till after noon!’

It was obvious they were both just spent and Sebastian heaved a sigh. “You will let me drag you out at some point, yes?”

Blaine nodded. “Of course! I mean, we won’t normally be so busy. We’re done with the 2 part season opener on Friday and then things will calm down.”

With another sigh, Sebastian nodded. His friends were weird…and that assessment was made before they revealed their sleeping arrangement.

“You two share a bed?” he asked when they informed him he could have the top bunk if he didn’t mind sharing with the kittens. “Platonically?”

Nodding earnestly, Sam said, “Yeah! That way the cats can stretch out without sleeping on our faces and we get bruddles. Win-win.”

Sebastian was too mystified to even make the obvious pussy-on-face joke.

**  
**

Fortunately, the cats were far from the worst bed mates Sebastian had ever had to endure. They were small, didn’t steal the covers and purred softly as opposed to snoring like a chain saw.

At first, when he woke, he thought one of them must have made a noise, but, after blinking in the hazy, early morning light, he realized that was not the case.

The soft, breathy sound was coming from the bottom bunk.

Intrigued, Sebastian peeked over the edge of the bed and froze, staring in sudden shock and arousal.

Sam was out cold, sprawled on his belly and gloriously shirtless, golden skin glowing in the first light of day. Blaine, equally dead to the world, had at some point wound up on top of Sam and was in the process of slowly rolling his hips, sleep humping Sam’s cute little ass. From the noises he was making, he was having a really good time doing so.

Even clad in thin sleep pants, it was a painfully hot sight and it took very little imagination to strip away the cotton and picture them in the same position naked. Only human, Sebastian watched as Blaine continued to move, occasionally gasping and moaning. It was like the start of good porn, Sebastian decided…just as Blaine’s movements slowed and he nuzzled at the smooth skin at the base of Sam’s neck before going completely still.

It would have been polite for him not to have watched....

Sebastian never claimed to be polite.

Expecting him to turn away from such an erotic display was like asking a wolf not to hunt. Instead, he simply stored the mental images away for…posterity.

Posterity was what he called his Spank Bank. It sounded classier.

**  
**

The next night, he discovered the sleep humping thing was not a one off occasion.

**  
**

TGIF.

After two nights of gorgeous idiot induced blue balls, Sebastian so needed a night out on the town.

He even made dinner reservations, knowing the other two would be far too nice to cancel. They ate at The Abbey in West Hollywood, where Sebastian took the opportunity to flirt with staff and patrons alike, collecting a few numbers happily. Blaine and Sam were their usual amicable, chatty selves, but seemed disinterested in anything more than friendly conversation.

“Oh, come on!” Sebastian exclaimed as Blaine wrapped up a brief conversation with a sexy brunet (who said he was a dancer and had the body to back up that claim) without getting his number. “It’s not like you don’t want some. Hell, the way you’ve been humping Sam at night, I’d say you need to get laid my friend!”

The amused look fell away from Blaine’s face, replaced with shock. “What?!”

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian said, pointing a finger at the equally surprised Sam. “Blondie can apparently sleep through anything because you roll on top of him in your sleep and just…even with pants on, it’s like porn.”

Horribly embarrassed, Blaine began, “Oh God, Sam, I’m so sorry! I had no idea I was….”

“Dude!” Sam exclaimed, catching Blaine’s flailing arms. “It’s okay. Don’t worry! We’re guys. We get boned and have happy dreams. It happens.”

“But I….”

“Believe me, I’ve woken up plenty of times spooning you and grinding,” Sam said, blithely taking a bite of his salad. “I just get up before you do so you never catch me.”

Red in the face, Blaine just gaped at Sam as Sebastian burst out laughing. “You two are priceless!”

They just rolled their eyes but seemed to let the matter drop as they went back to their meals. Sebastian later snagged the number of a hot British guy in his 20’s by the bar. When Seb mentioned he was only in town for a couple of weeks before heading to NYC to attend NYADA, the man brightened.

He had gone to NYADA as well and they made plans to meet up again, as MJ’s (the club Sebastian had decided to drag Blaine and Sam to) wasn’t really Adam’s scene.

Honestly, he though Fresh Meat Friday’s would startle his friends a bit, but they threw themselves into the dancing (and a little drinking). Okay, so the giant screens playing porn did seem to confuse them, but other than that it was clear that they’d logged some hours on the club scene.

Probably in New York, he decided, vowing to look into that ASAP.

It was after 3am by the time they made their way back to the apartment, laughing and covered in glitter and sweat. Having snuck off for a little one on one time with a smoking Latino called Jesus, Sebastian was feeling pretty darn relaxed and a lot less frustrated.

“Imma sleep here,” Blaine muttered, collapsing onto the couch, but was promptly scooped up by Sam and carried to bed.

“Nooo!” Sam whined, pouting impressively as he poured them both into bed. “I need my cuddle buddy. I sleep better with you!”

Goofy smile in place, Blaine snuggled his head against Sam’s shoulder and murmured, “’Kay. Night.”

Shaking his own head, Sebastian climbed into the top bunk. Clearly Blaine and Sam were crazy for each other.

They just didn’t know it yet and or didn’t know the other felt the same.

**  
**

The rest of the weekend was just as nice. Brunches with the old ladies who lived in the building, afternoons exploring the city, Saturday night at the Mother Lode where they sang karaoke and an easy Sunday….

Sebastian didn’t witness any more sleep humping escapades, but early Monday morning he woke to the sound of the door closing. Blinking, he lifted his head and looked in the direction of the sound.

Sam had just entered the apartment, shirtless and glistening with sweat. He was wearing running shorts, sneakers and carrying a tray of iced coffees.

“If one of those is for me, I love you,” he grunted and Sam rolled his eyes but handed him a drink before rattling one of the other cups.

“Coffee, B,” Sam sing songed, free hand rubbing up and down Blaine’s t-shirt covered back. “Time to get up for work!”

There was a grumble and Sam gave the coffee another shake. “Coffee?” Blaine finally muttered, lifting his face from the pillow and blinking up at Sam.

“Coffee,” Sam agreed, ruffling Blaine’s curls as he handed him the cup. “Drink. Become human. I’m gonna shower.”

Sipping his own coffee, Sebastian pouted as he realized Sam had to walk through the closet to get to the bathroom and probably wouldn’t emerge in a towel.

Instead, he wandered out bare foot, in jeans and an old, soft green t-shirt, damp hair still dripping, to herd Blaine out of bed and into the shower next.

Yawning, Sebastian climbed out of his bunk. “Still shocked that he’s not a morning person. Like, I kind of expected blue birds to fly in the window to help him dress and do his hair.”

Sam laughed. “After coffee and a shower he is,” he assured Sebastian, glancing up from where he was putting out fresh food and water for the cats.

Still sipping his own coffee, Sebastian watched as Sam puttered around the kitchen, making a second cup of coffee for Blaine and plating up toasted oatmeal bread topped with mashed avocado or ricotta and a drizzle of raw honey.

It was all so sweetly domestic.

It was clear to anyone with eyes that Blaine and Sam were perfect for each other, a fact that was confirmed when Kitty, Artie and Sugar met them for dinner on Monday evening.

While Kitty filled the oblivious idiots in on some auditions she had lined up for them, Sugar and Artie went over the “Blam-are-dating-and-hopelessly-in-love-but-don’t-know-it” saga with Sebastian.

Yeah, he was going to have to do something about that.

He just had to come up with a plan.

Lunch with Adam was a really nice way to spend Wednesday afternoon. He was sweet, charming and a font of information about NYADA. They had both grimaced a bit when it came out that they both knew Kurt Hummel and that Sebastian was friends with Kurt’s ex.

Apparently, when Kurt had taken a trip to Lima to go to a doctor appointment with his dad, he and Adam had been dating. Then Kurt came back to NYADA engaged and made a scene at an Apples rehearsal, quitting and claiming it was just for the best (which it probably was, all things considered). Later, Adam found out that Kurt was telling his friends Adam had kicked him out, but, as he was graduating soon and so over that drama, he ignored it.

Frankly, the antics didn’t shock Sebastian and he told Adam as much. When lunch ended, he was a little surprised not to be invited back to Adam’s place, but they made Saturday night plans.

As the West Coast got more and more appealing, Sebastian regretted having to leave soon.

**  
**

Hands moved across his body, big, small, soft, rough…all clever fingers and the drag of blunt nails…Sebastian was busy too, stroking the long, muscled lines of a back and grabbing a perfect, round ass…Lush, pillow like lips and dark curls, breathy moans and broken gasps as their bodies moved as one, thick cock sliding between plump cheeks…He didn’t know if he wanted Sam’s mouth or Blaine’s ass first when it was his turn…All he knew was that either would feel like a dream….

A small crashing sound startled Sebastian awake and out of a truly incredible dream. He groaned and looked around before groaning again.

Blaine was awake and doing yoga, Downward Dog displaying his fantastic ass to perfection.

Bastard.

From the kitchen, Sam called, “Sorry to wake you! Storm knocked a book off the shelf.”

The dream ruining kitten was unrepentant.

Muttering to himself, Sebastian carefully got out of bed and fled to the bathroom to handle the aching business in his pants. When he re-emerged, he joined Sam (still damp from an earlier run and shower) in the living room. The blond was watching Blaine with a soft smile and Sebastian decided it was time.

“I had a dream about the three of us,” he murmured, leaning close to whisper in Sam’s ear. “God it was so hot. The way you two looked together…clearly, you’d done it before and were going to let me join in…Have you ever thought about it, Sam? Just burying your cock in that perfect ass and swallowing every moan you pull from him….”

Sam’s eyes were wide, cheeks red and he swallowed, Adam’s Apple bobbing. “Dude!” he said hoarsely, licking his lips as his eyes wandered back to Blaine who was obliviously continuing his yoga. “We’re not….”

“But why?” Sebastian asked, boldly reaching down and tapping the hard line of Sam’s cock, clearly visible through his jeans. “You’re attracted to each other.”

Still flushed, Sam insisted, “But…It happens….”

“It happens between you two a lot though,” Sebastian reminded him. “You two love each other and are best friends. You have the healthiest relationship I know. Would it really be such a stretch to date?”

Sam blinked and Sebastian could swear he saw something click in Sam’s brain. “Oh,” the blond breathed, something in his gaze shifting as he focused on Blain. “Oh!”

“There you go!” Sebastian said, feeling like he’d done a good thing. “The ball’s in your court now.”

**  
**

Despite Sam’s revelation, Blaine and Sam were not a sickeningly sweet couple by the time Sebastian left LA. If possible, they were even more affectionately touchy feely, but now with a tinge of UST and most definitely not dating. 

Sebastian on the other hand was leaving town with plans to keep in touch with Adam. Not really dating, but more than friends plans.

The day before his flight out of LAX, the new edition of OUT magazine hit the stands, bearing a scrumptious picture of Blaine on the cover. Sebastian delighted in making an array of comments to see both Blaine and Sam flush and took great pleasure in egging on the insanity online. Even with everyone cooing over Blaine, it was clear Sam’s positive comments meant the most to him.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/45c22da23d9418697a62167a9d8a5920/tumblr_osiqmyHot81qg9iazo10_1280.jpg)

Obviously, it would only be a matter of time before Sebastian could say it was him that gave them the push they needed.

For now though, he was off to New York and NYADA, armed with the low down on which classes and professors to avoid. He’d have to keep updated on “Blam Watch” (as Sugar called it) on social media like everyone else!

TBC…..


	10. Chapter 10

**  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
Sam’s edition of Esquire Magazine hit the stands the same day as the big Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Season 2 Premiere screening. Marvel was really pushing the show this year, in hopes of gaining even more of an audience (and prompting interest in their shows that would be airing on Netflix), so it was a big deal, with a red carpet and lots of press.  
  


“This is intense!” Sam murmured, trying not to squint too much at the flash bulbs going off in their faces as they walked the carpet. It was a little overwhelming and he was glad that Blaine seemed inclined to stick with him. Sugar was waiting for them at the end of the carpet, their date for the evening.

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed, leaning close to be heard over the din and wrapping a hand around Sam’s arm. “I didn’t think about how much the lights would bother my eyes.” Sam knew Blaine was a little light sensitive, so yeah, he could imagine this was a bit annoying.

Occasionally, they answered questions, laughing off a few asking if they were a couple. Best friends, they simply replied, though Sam had been having distinctly more than best friend feelings toward Blaine lately. Maybe longer, but he hadn’t understood what he was feeling until Sebastian gave him a very unsubtle shove in the right direction.

It made sense to him that he’d fallen for Blaine. He was his best friend, they just got each other and Blaine was gorgeous. Sam almost shook his head at the irony of the fact that Blaine had a crush on him back in high school and was over it now when Sam returned the feelings.

Life was weird.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next evening, the first part of the premiere aired on ABC and Glee clubbers old and new gathered to watch in support of their friends. The Lima contingent (Kitty, Unique, Ryder, Jake and Marley) gathered at Kitty’s house while Santana, Sebastian, Elliott, Dani and Artie invaded Kurt and Rachel’s loft in Bushwick. Quinn took the train from New Haven to Providence and Brittany came down from Cambridge to watch in Tina’s dorm room. Puck, on leave, and Mercedes, on a tour, found their way to Mike’s in Chicago.

Santana had actually thought Kurt and Rachel might put up a fuss, given how disinterested they seemed about the whole show, but obviously curiosity won out because they settled down to watch the show with only slightly bored expressions. She had to wonder how much of their agreement was honest interest and how much was realizing their constant belittling of this really cool thing Blaine and Sam were doing made them look like petty assholes.

Occasionally, Kurt was self aware enough to realize shit like that and he would have clued Rachel in.

“Everyone, shut up! It’s starting!”

**  
**

Phil Coulson and Melinda May sat in an office, reviewing the upgrades Stark Industries had covertly supplied them with for the Bus. While The Playground was well stocked and they had begun recruiting new agents to staff the place, no one could compete with Stark. As Phil said as much, Skye poked her head into the room, long hair swinging prettily. “Hey, so you know how you had me design a search algorithm to analyze news and internet chatter to look for signs of people with special abilities?”

“I vaguely recall that, yes,” Coulson replied and Melinda tried not to smile.

Skye plowed on. “I know resources are still a little thin after the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. imploding under the weight of its own malignant corruption and Captain America’s righteous indignation, but I just got a big old ping at a school. Several incidents happening in a cluster lately. Every computer in the school frying at once, a hooded figure leaping 2 stories into the air to catch a girl attempting suicide, floating desks…unrelated, but a cluster, so….” Skye said, tipping her head. “Figured we might be interested.”

“Could be some kids with newly developed abilities,” Melinda said, raising a brow. “Just the sort of people Hydra might target.”

“Which means we need to get there first,” Phil said with a nod. “Definitely worth checking out. Where’s the school?”

Smiling, Skye held up her tablet and said, “New York City.”

As they stood to go round up the rest of the team, Melinda mused, “School means children.”

Quirking a smile at her, Phil replied, “We can be subtle.”

**  
**

“Where are Blaine and Sam? Don’t tell me they moved to the west coast for bit parts?”

“SSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

**  
**

“May I reiterate that I think this is a terrible, terrible idea,” Fitz said, adjusting his cardigan for the fifth time. “I’m not meant for undercover work. I just got cleared by medical and I was never technically cleared for field work to begin with!”

“You’ll be fine,” Phil assured him. “Simmons will be in the building in case anything happens. All you have to do is observe the students and look for odd behaviors.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Uh, hate to break it to you, but it’s high school. Everyone is a seething mass of odd behaviors, angst and hormones. Why do we have to go undercover anyway?”

“Because a group of grown folks watching a school is damn creepy,” Tripp said. “You’ve been around the block a few times now, Skye. You know what to look for…and you’re good to go, Fitz. We got you back in fighting shape.”

“I was never in fighting shape,” Fitz pointed out with a sigh.

May straightened the cuffs of her jacket. “If worse comes to worse, you’ve had some training. You’re pretending to be a substitute teacher. Own the part and keep your eyes open.”

“No one teach the children combat skills, how to build explosives or hack the bank of Iceland and we’ll be fine,” Phil said. “Let’s go, people!”

**  
**

“This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yes it does. You just don’t understand because you didn’t watch last season and the tie in MCU movies.”

“That sentence didn’t make sense.”

“I swear to God, I will break out the duct tape if you don’t shut up!”

**  
**

Billy and Teddy sat in their home room, going over the previous night’s chemistry homework, when an unfamiliar man in a navy blazer and khakis wandered in. 

“Good morning, class. I’m Mr. Rogers, your substitute teacher for the foreseeable future,” he said with a bland smile, but clear, sharp eyes. “I’m going to take attendance and I’d like you all to say something about yourselves when I call your name. Theodore Altman?”

Raising his hand, Teddy said, “It’s just Teddy, thanks. I’m 16 and I like basketball and comics.”

There was a quiet murmur of “and dick!” from a cluster of jocks, but it was too low for the teacher to have heard and Billy gave Teddy a reassuring smile when he chose the high road and ignored the taunt.

The sub continued through the list, earning a variety of responses that ranged from inane to grunts and Billy braced himself for it as he heard, “William Kaplan?”

“Freak!” Kessler fake coughed and Billy gritted his teeth.

“Billy,” he said to the teacher. “I like comics.”

“And dick!” came the sneer again and Billy had to roll his eyes.

The teacher sighed and turned those sharp eyes at Kessler. “And that would make you the insecure, repugnant class bully with no imagination. Just stop.”

That earned a few giggles.

**  
**

  
  
  
  
**  
**

“C’mon, kids! Think strategy! Do you all think Captain America and the Howling Commandos kicked Hydra ass just running around all willy nilly? Heck no! Do not attack that man! He is not in play!”

A couple of Kessler wannabees had decided to tag the new janitor who always seemed to be lurking around the gym. Teddy wondered what had happened to Otis, the older man who had cleaned the school for years. Otis never made him feel like he needed to Google him to see if he popped up on the sex offender registry, which was the air this new guy gave off. 

One of the girls hiding behind Teddy groaned. “Oh lord, he’s even more enthusiastic about dodgeball than Mr. Shea!”

The other girl seemed to agree. “I didn’t think that was possible. Thanks for hiding us, Teddy!”

“No problem,” he said, using the ball in his hands to deflect two incoming shots and silently agreeing with them. Mr. Jones was oddly into the game. All the new substitutes were odd. Maybe there was something to that or maybe this was what happened when the district refused to pay teachers a decent wage.

**  
**  
Billy almost fled his English class once the bell rang. There was something not quite kosher about Ms. Barnes and he had to find Teddy to see if he thought anything was…

Nerves running high, Billy gasped when a strong hand grasped his arm, tugging him out of the bustling hall and into the janitor’s closet.

“Relax,” Teddy’s familiar voice said and Billy felt some of his tension beach away.

Some of the tension.

“Relax? How the heck am I supposed to relax, Teddy?” He asked, gesturing grandly. “I knew someone was going to start poking around after I fried half of the computer lab last week and you caught that jumper by the science wing. I mean, yeah, not like you could let that girl die and I prevented a nasty computer virus from being let loose, but still….”

“Billy,” Teddy said, placing big, warm, comforting hands on Billy shoulders. It was only then that Billy realized he was bouncing on his toes out of nerves. “It’s going to be okay. We didn’t do anything. We’re just a couple of high school kids. People will lose interest really fast. We just have to play it cool… Especially around those new substitutes.”

“Oh, you get a weird feeling off of them too?” Billy asked. “I swear, it felt like Ms. Barnes was looking right into my soul during Lit!”

Teddy nodded somberly. “Yeah. Gym teachers are normally a little too into dodgeball, but Mr. Jones kept going on about it being war and strategy and angles of attack...Just a little too much to be a normal teacher.”

“So, no trusting the subs?”

“No,” Teddy agreed, squeezing Billy’s arms and looking him in the eye. “It’s you and me. I’ve got your back, you’ve got mine, right?” Their eyes met in something changed in the air, the fear and slightly frantic moment shifted into something personal and intense. Teddy’s thumb brushed over Billy’s bicep as he reaffirmed, “You and me.”

“Yeah,” Billy said, voice shaking slightly, but not with fear, fingers coming up to wrap in the fabric of Teddy’s soft, plaid shirt. “You and me.”

The door was wrenched open, shattering their peaceful moment. “No messing around in here!” the janitor sneered.

Without saying a word, Teddy bolted, towing Billy away with him, putting distance between them and the angry school employee.

**  
**

  
  


**  
**

“Wow. That Blam chemistry just sizzled!”

“Oh please. They’re acting and it’s not even that believable.”

“You keep on believing that Bitter Betsy.”

“Why are you even here?”

“Santana invited me. We’ve decided to join forces.”

“Bitches united.”

**  
**

“It wasn’t like that when I was in school. I’m not imagining things, right? They’re terrible!” Fitz said. “How are we supposed to tell if they’re the ones we’re here to find if all they do is make snide comments and stare blankly at me?”

Simmons swatted his arm. “Oh, they’re not all that bad!”

“To be fair,” Tripp interjected, holding up a finger and then pointing at Fitz, “He’s teaching math. Not the most popular subject, plus, you’re a pretty lady and he’s…not….”

“Well, thank you….”

With a grin, Skye slung an arm around Fitz’s shoulders and said, “Aw, don’t worry! You’re pretty too…kids just don’t appreciate it yet.”

“That aside,” Coulson said, rubbing his eyes tiredly, “Any ideas who our super powered individual is?”

“Dose a preternatural inability to understand The Prince count?” May asked with a pained look. “One boy asked if it was about the singer who changed his name to an unpronounceable symbol.”

Phil cringed. “Probably the same kid who made noise about me spoiling the end of Titanic during history class,” he sighed, then looked at Jemma and Skye, who shrugged.

After a pause, Tripp said, “I had the gym classes to play dodgeball. Mostly it was the usual stuff, jocks picking off the weak and then trying to take each other out and claim the Aplha male position…but there was one kid. Altman. Kept a few of the smaller, weaker kids behind him, protecting them.”

“Teddy?” Coulson asked, then nodded consideringly. “He’s in my home room. Seems like a steady kid. There was some mouthy little jerk trying to egg him and another boy on and they kept cool. Protecting other students would fit with the averted suicide attempt…”

“We need more data,” Skye said with a sigh. “I mean, even the email, social media and text records – which I so did not hack, don’t look at me like that—didn’t give any joy. Sure, the typical looking for parties, drugs or sex -- lotta horny kids—messages, but nothing like, “Dude, did you see me leap 30ft in the air and grab that girl?” or “Fried the schools computers! #Whoops #LOL!”. Just lots of vague chatter.”

Exchanging a look with Melinda, Phil said, “Tomorrow, let’s be a little more proactive. Ask some leading questions. We don’t know how long we have till the remains of Hydra might take interest in this.”

**  
**

“I thought this was a show about superheroes?”

“No, it’s…You know what, Google it.”

**  
**

Pushing the door to the janitor’s closet closed, the janitor straightened, rolling his shoulders to ease the stress that built as he spent hours stooped over, trying not to be noticed by the teeming masses of hormone and acne ridden children who filled the halls.

Dirty little swine.

After a moment of rooting around in a large container labeled Rat Poison XXX, he unearthed a sealed plastic baggie and quickly opened it to remove a sleek communication device.

“Maulwurf to base, do you read?” he said, pressing the encryption button as he spoke.

A gravelly voice soon replied, “Base here. Status.”

“Several mongoose on site today. Will have to step up time table. 2 potential assets identified. Shall I take them?”

There was a brief pause and then, “Yes. If you fail to do so, do not let the mongoose take them.”

“Yes, Genreal! Hail Hydra!”

**  
**  
“Now, can anyone think of some historical comparison to the proposed Super Human Registration Act? Mr. Altman?”

Teddy looked up to see Mr. Rogers looking at him expectantly. It had been a strange day. All the classes he had with the new substitutes had been like this, the teachers calling on him a lot. Sure, they called on other kids too, but they seemed to be strangely focused.

It made Teddy a little nervous.

“Um…it’s kind of like something out of Nazi Germany, like, they made the Jewish people register, right?” he said, fiddling with his pencil.

“That’s not the same,” Kessler scoffed. “Jews are just people. Muties and freaks are dangerous.”

“Any person with a gun is dangerous,” Mr. Rogers said, sharp eyes locked on Kessler. “A person with a knife is dangerous. People all have the potential to be dangerous…but they also have it in them to choose not to be.”

“But it’s not fair if they can do stuff normal people can’t. Why should they get to do things I can’t?” Kessler insisted, earning a shake of the head from Mr. Rogers.

“Everyone has a different skill set and the opportunity to choose how they use those gifts in life,” Rogers said. “You wouldn’t ostracize someone for being more intelligent, now would you? But still, a genius intellect put to evil purposes can be a terrible thing…as can a mediocre mind that refuses to attempt to understand anything different than itself.”

Teddy could almost see how badly Kessler wanted to make a comment about nerds, but even the bully could see that wouldn’t go over well.

“It isn’t the abilities a person has that makes them bad, good…or something in-between, but what they do with the abilities they have,” Mr. Rogers finished up and Teddy found himself speaking without thinking.

“With great power comes great responsibility.”

Mr. Rogers met his gaze and nodded. “Exactly.”

**  
**  
“I have had the weirdest day!”

“Me too! Mr. Rogers circumspectly asked me my opinion of the SHRA!” Teddy gasped and Billy shook his head as they wandered deeper into the library’s reference section. No one bothered them back there. 

“I didn’t get asked that,” he told his friend. “We did get a long lecture on the genetic history of mutation…which was not the Chemistry lecture listed on the class syllabus. Something really weird….”

That was when the fire alarm went off.

**  
**

Malwurf knew his cover had been compromised the moment the felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Head snapping up, he saw two of the faux substitutes striding down the hall toward him. He didn’t know what had tipped them off, but he knew what needed to be done.

He pulled the fire alarm, causing a riot of children and teachers to flood the halls, at the same instance as he hit a small remote on his janitorial cart. The remote did a few things. The first was that it hijacked the school’s PA system, causing a synthesized recording of the school principal echoed through the air. 

“Please evacuate the school in an orderly manner. Multiple explosive devices have been located on campus and you need to evacuate now.”

It didn’t need to sound real to stir everyone into a panic.

The second thing the remote dis was set off small charges at several of the schools doors, lighting small localized fires and stirring the masses to utter chaos.

**  
**

“What is going on? Who is making that announcement?”

Billy and Teddy stopped short as they hurried out of the stacks to see Principal Feeney standing by the library counter. 

If he was in here, clearly he hadn’t just issued evacuation orders…but the fire alarm.

“No,” Billy said, shaking his head and tugging at Teddy’s arm. “This isn’t right. We gotta get out of here.”

Teddy nodded and they dove out into the hall, into the mass of students flowing towards the door…and careening away. The door was on fire…and a ceiling panel was falling….

Without thinking, Teddy let himself grow, armored plates covering his arms like an armadillo. Sure, he could still feel the heat and burn, but it was far less painful and damaging to the chitinous plates than it would be to soft skin. In the chaos, only Billy seemed to see his transformation.

“Teddy!” he shouted, pulled away by the crowd heading to another door.

Teddy was about to hurry after him when he saw him. 

He saw the janitor standing in the hall, a strange sort of weapon pointed at Teddy. 

“You’re tough, kid, and my employers would hate it if I brought you in…damaged,” the man sneered. Though Teddy knew he was hard to hurt, he didn’t know what the weapon did, plus there were still other students running by. He didn’t want to chance having one of them wind up hurt. “You’re going to come with me, nice and slow. You’ll like it after a while…probably….”

He didn’t have to find out if he would or, more likely, would not like the janitor’s employers, because lightning arched out of the adjoining hall, slamming the man into the wall, his funny gun spinning away.

Even before he appeared, Teddy knew what had happened. “Billy!” he said, knowing his friend had circled back. He was running toward the hall when Billy popped out, eyes wide.

“Teddy! Are you okay?” Billy gasped as Teddy reached him. They grabbed at each other’s arms, sharing fear that the other had been harmed, dimly aware of the sound of fire extinguishers dousing the flames by a nearby door.

They were not alone.

“Huh,” they heard Mr. Roger’s voice say from across the hall. They turned to see him, and Ms. Barnes (who was securing the janitor’s wrists with some serious looking hand cuffs. Down the hall, the other four new substitutes were the ones with the fire extinguishers. “This is surprising.”

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**  
**

“What! No!”

“They’re gonna make us wait till next week?”

“Someone call those idiots in LA so we can yell at them! That was awesome!”

“Wait…does this mean we’re doing this again next week?”

**  
**  
  
  
  
  
**  
**

The day after the season premiere, Sam noticed an uptick in the number of people who recognized him and Blaine on the street. People asked them for autographs or pictures when they were out to dinner or getting coffee. By the end of the week, there was a dude parked on Sam’s jogging route to take pictures as he jogged.

Blaine had been doubly disgruntled that he had chosen that day to join Sam on his run. Though he normally slept in, the prospect of soon filming in their skintight costumes had encouraged him to join Sam on a jog. Frankly, Sam thought he looked great, all flushed and sweaty, but Blaine didn’t share that opinion as the pap snapped lots of pictures of them.

Not so funny was all the speculation about their relationship. Not that Sam acknowledged his feelings, it wasn’t so funny to see so many people commenting on how coupley they were…and everyone did it. Media. Friends. Co-workers. Strangers on the street and online….

When he mentioned it to Kitty, she just snorted and said welcome to stardom.

Maybe…maybe one day the articles would be right.  
(22)

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 11

**  
**  
[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a914ff9122127d856d30afe7857cf038/tumblr_osqdr5Mjs11qg9iazo1_1280.png)  
**  
**  
After Comic Con, Blaine had noticed the obvious increase in the number of followers he and Sam had on Twitter and he’d been inundated with new friend requests on Facebook…but all that was nothing compared to what happened in the days following the Season 2 premiere of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
It was a little overwhelming and he was doubly glad to have Sam with him, able to understand the craziness. Already, Sam had people following him when he went jogging in the morning, snapping pictures of him rumpled and barely awake.  
Not that Sam had anything to worry about. He looked like a superhero when he exercised, all glistening, rippling muscles and tanned skin. Blaine on the other hand knew he himself looked a hot mess, frizzy haired and flushed red, so he’s been horrified to run into a paparazzi the first day he decided to join Sam.  
On Monday evening, they did a brief interview with Access Hollywood, a fluff piece meant to ease them into the idea being interviewed. It was easy, answering a few questions about their characters, chatting about filming and life in California. Sam showed the cameras a picture of the kittens on his phone.  
The next night, their friends and families once again clustered together to watch the second part of the season premiere and, once again, Blaine felt both anxious and elated.  
It was an awesome feeling, especially with Sam there beside him.  
**  
**  
“Well, that was unexpected,” Coulson said, soft voice somehow audible over the ringing alarms.  
May gave him a look. “What part? The Hydra agent or the fact that he just fried the Hydra agent with lightning?”  
“Both, to be honest.”  
“Look, I know deadpan, witty banter is kind of your thing, but the building is on fire, Smokey the evil janitor might just have called for back up and I hear sirens, so can we go?” Tripp asked, Skye, Simmons and Fitz nodding in agreement.  
Coulson nodded. “Fair enough… You two should come with us,” he said, turning to the two students who were looking thoroughly freaked out.  
“Why should we?” Billy Kaplan said, staring at Phil with narrowed eyes. He gestured to the unconscious Hydra agent. “How do we know you’re not like him?”  
“No one’s going to force you to come with us,” Phil said soothingly. “Hydra will use force. And if they can’t recruit you, they’ll kill you both.”  
Teddy spoke next. “If we go with you, we can leave whenever we want?”  
“You have my word.”  
**  
**  
[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ed433ebf66edb982cb57cc44ba70b6a4/tumblr_osqdr5Mjs11qg9iazo2_1280.png)**  
**  
“Oh my God, Teddy! Why did we come with the weird, undercover teachers to their secret flying base? This is bad. Very bad….”  
“Billy, it’s okay. Mr. Rogers seems decent… Plus they were pointing any ray guns at me, which earns them points in my book….”  
“But a plane? How do we escape if we need to?”  
“Jump? I can carry you, no problem.”  
“You can fly?”  
“Yeah. I can grow wings… I’ve practiced a few times….”  
“That’s so awesome! Can I see?”  
“Now?”  
“Well, who knows when they’re going to come back? “  
Teddy shrugged and slipped off his plaid shirt before pulling the T-shirt over his head. He stood there for a moment, bare, muscled chest tense… Then a large pair of green, jointed wings seemed to erupt from his back. They stretched the span of the room, looking oddly delicately boned, but with thick, leathery skin.  
“Oh,” Billy breathed, hand reaching out. “Can I…?”  
“Yeah, if you want to,” Teddy replied, keeping his eyes on Billy’s fingers as they caressed the joints, skimming up towards his back. When Billy brushed the point where wings met pink skin, Teddy’s whole body shivered….  
“I feel dirty watching this,” Tripp announced, turning away from the video feed of what was happening in the room where they’d left the two high school students.  
“Very, very dirty,” Fitz agreed, then turned to Simmons and Skye, who were still watching. “Don’t you agree?”  
Jemma started. “What? Oh, well, I was just… His wings are fascinating…..”  
“Teenage boys did not look like that at my school,” Skye chimed in with a smirk. “It looks like Thor, Captain America and The Human Torch had a miracle love child.”  
In unison, Skye, Simmons and May tipped their heads to the side and Fitz groaned. Sounding amused, Phil said, “Sixteen years old, ladies. Skye, in the room with me. You’re closest to their age. Maybe that will make them feel more comfortable.”  
Then Phil knocked on the door, waiting a moment before Billy called out, “Come in.”  
When they entered, Teddy was wearing his faded red t-shirt, the number 5 stretched snuggly across his chest.  
Once they were all seated at the table, Phil said, “Considering the events of this past spring, this will probably sound crazy, but I’d like to talk to you about SHIELD.”  
Billy and Teddy exchanged looks. “SHIELD was shut down,” Teddy said, eyes narrowing cautiously.  
“It was,” Phil agreed. “And I’ve been tasked with rebuilding it…without any snakes in the grass. Which means becoming creative with our recruitment efforts.”  
“I’m a hacker who maybe never quite finished high school,” Skye said, giving them a broad smile. “SHIELD Agent!!”  
“Normally, I’d say you two are far too young, but as your abilities have drawn the attentions of Hydra…I’m going to make an offer. We’ll set up an education program so you’ll be able to learn to harness your abilities. The presence of S.H.I.E.L.D. in your lives will discourage further attempts by Hydra. By the time you’re ready for college, you’ll have the skills to look after yourselves on a campus and maybe see fit to come back to join SHIELD at a later date.”  
Billy blinked at him. “You just came up with that off of the top of your head?”  
“I like plans,” Phil said with a smile.  
“AC’s a planner,” Skye confirmed and suddenly Teddy slapped his head.  
“Rogers, Morita, Barnes, Dugan…You used the names of Howling Commandos to go undercover!” the blonde said with a smile and Billy let out a laugh.  
“How did I miss that?” he groaned, poking Teddy’s side.  
“I’m Skye,” Skye told them, clearly amused. “He’s Phil Coulson. Director Coulson now, I guess.”  
All at once, Billy and Teddy went still. “The Agent Phil Coulson who died during the Battle of New York?” Teddy asked. “Wow, we read about you!”  
“Rumors of my death were…well, I didn’t stay dead,” Phil said and Billy made a high pitched sound.  
“Sorry. Just having a fanboy moment!”  
**  
**  
[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/103f654ed14e1af968b8ed5a8e68a92f/tumblr_osqdr5Mjs11qg9iazo3_1280.png)[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6562c6960e8389f4036945b2fcd06e78/tumblr_osqdr5Mjs11qg9iazo4_1280.png)  
**  
**  
“That’s pretty much how they reacted to Clark Gregg at Comic Con,” Artie mused, shaking his head fondly at the antics of his friends.  
“They’d mostly gotten over that when I was out there,” Sebastian nodded, tapping his phone and smiling faintly.  
“Texting our famous nerds?” Santana asked with a smile, tossing a handful of popcorn at Sebastian.  
He shook his head. “My British hottie in LA,” he said with a quirk of his lips that Artie found suspicious (Of course, they were all still a little suspicious of Sebastian, so that didn’t say much), before looking up to say, "Hey, I know I've only been at NYADA for a month...but it seems like Carmen Tibedeaux picks her favorites and then every other teacher immediately affixes their lips to the asses of the chosen ones…except for Crazy July. She hates everyone, including the students she's fucking. Everyone else is treated like they don't deserve to breath NYADA's sanctified air."  
Kurt looked appalled by the comment, but Rachel suddenly sat bolt upright. "You might be right! I mean, I was a star and then Carmen decided I wasn't giving NYADA enough of my attention and BOOM! Suddenly all the teachers claimed I wasn't showing enough effort in classes...when I should have been given credit for performing in Funny Girl instead of being forced to take classes I had clearly mastered!"  
“That's not fair on those of us who are excelling and work hard! If you're failing Sebastian, it's your own fault!” Kurt protested, narrowing his eyes at Sebastian.

“I'm doing great, actually,” Sebastian retorted with a sniff. “I mean, I got ignored for the first two weeks, then Carmen complimented me and lo, all the teachers were kissing my perfectly pert ass.”

“Well, that just seems horrible,” Elliott opined with a frown. “How is that beneficial for the majority of students?”

“It’s not,” Sebastian drawled and Rachel nodded.

“Perhaps a once great institution has fallen into corruption and become a sham. A shell of its former self,” she said dramatically. “Frankly, that explains a lot. They saw I was moving on to Broadway and felt threatened.”

“I always wondered why I’d never heard of NYADA until Ms. P mentioned it to you two,” Artie offered with a shrug. “I mean, it’s a ‘leading performance art school’, but no one I know has ever heard of it…aside from high school guidance counselors.”

“Actually, I’d never heard of NYADA till I met you guys,” Dani commented and Kurt waved a hand, clearly wanting to change the topic.

“Ooh, look. The show’s back on.”

**  
**  
“That went well,” Phil said with a small smile, glancing back over his shoulder at Billy and Teddy. The two teens were seated in the back of the SUV with Skye while Melinda drove. They had just come from Teddy’s apartment, where his mother had listened to the situation and grudgingly agreed to let Teddy train at a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility after school.

It had gone far more smoothly than he had anticipated.

Rolling his eyes, Billy muttered, “Yeah, well, you haven’t met my mother yet.”

Phil exchanged a look with Melinda and said, “Well, we should keep a positive attitude.”

He saw Billy and Teddy glancing at each other before the dark haired teen said, “When we get to my house, give us 5 minutes to break it to them gently.”

“We can do that.”

**  
**  
As they entered the front door of his house, Billy shook his head ruefully and said, “This wasn’t how I wanted to tell my parents.”

Before Teddy could reply, a voice rang out from the side room. “Tell us what?”

Slowly, Billy turned to see his parents sitting on the couch, laptops on their knees. Whatever they were working on was being ignored now as his father echoed his mother’s statement. “What is it, son?”

Billy felt Teddy’s hand brush gently along his back, providing silent support. He was so glad Teddy was there with him. Taking a breath, he began, “Mom, Dad…There’s something you should know. And it might be hard to deal with at first….”

Rising, his mother crossed to where they stood, a smile on her face. “It’s okay, Honey. We know. We’ve always known.”

With a chuckle, his father, who had followed his mother, added, “I didn’t. Your mother had to tell me.”

Baffled, Billy looked at Teddy in confusion as his mother took his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, one arm wrapping around Teddy as well. “And what you have to know is, we love you. We’re proud of you. And we’re so happy you boys found each other.”

“Welcome to the family, Ted. Staying for dinner?” Dad asked, grasping Teddy’s flailing hand.

Blinking, Billy returned his mother’s hug and then sputtered, “Um, actually…No, Mom, we’re not dating….”

She pulled back enough to look at them both curiously. “Really? Have you tried it? You’d make such a sweet couple!”

Teddy coughed a little and Billy knew him well enough to know he was trying not to laugh. The pink rising on his cheeks supported that. 

Jerk.

“We really need to talk to you about something else,” he said, directing them back to the couch and taking another deep breath. “Mom, Dad…Me and Teddy….”

“Teddy and I.”

“Teddy and I are mutants!” Billy blurted, feeling relief at finally saying the words aloud to his parents. “I’m a mutant.”

His parents were silent for a moment before his mother asked, “Was I wrong about…”

“No, I’m also gay,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I just thought the mutant thing would be a bigger shock.”

“Well, you’re right about that,” his Dad said, then reached over and grasped Billy’s arm. “But what your mother said earlier applies. We love you and we’re proud of you.”

Smiling, Billy nodded. “You don’t know how glad I am to hear that.”

“Especially after what happened at school today,” Teddy added seriously, taking up the conversation to let Billy enjoy the moment. “You know that whole craziness with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra last spring? Well….”

Twenty minutes later, with the help of Agent’s Coulson, May and Skye, they managed to fill his parents in on what had happened at school earlier. Understandably, they were a little upset about the whole “evil secret agency attempting to abduct and or kill Billy and Teddy”, but soon they were asking reasonable, responsible questions about what could be done to keep the boys safe.

He was choosing never to acknowledge his mother’s reaction to finding out about Teddy’s shape shifting. No one needed to hear their own mother allude to the fact that such an ability could be interesting in the bedroom…not that Billy hadn’t had the same thought, but she was his mom!

Billy let the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents field those questions, as he was busy trying not to bounce in his seat.

He and Teddy were going to be superheroes!

**  
**

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a34b6aeab536a5be160ce825cc707264/tumblr_osqdr5Mjs11qg9iazo5_1280.png)  
**  
**

“Verdammt!” Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker swore, slamming his fist down on his desk before  
hurling his glass at the wall. Not only had Malwurf failed to acquire the two subjects, but he had let them (and himself) be taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. An agency thought disbanded after the unfortunate revelations of Hydra’s influence within, but now resurrected.

Von Strucker did not like having a potentially dangerous enemy they had no sway over and S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers were just that. Now, taking the two freaks would bring too much attention.

He just hoped Malwurf was smart enough to end his worthless life before he gave away any of the Hydra secrets he knew...not that he knew much. He was not important enough.  
Still, the loss of two such intriguing subjects angered him and he snarled, “Dieter! Bring me my flogger.”

Someone, somewhere in the base, was about to get a beating.

**  
**

“What do you mean he’s dead?” Phil asked as Simmons and Tripp rushed to meet him. Melinda shook her head.

“We searched him twice,” she said with a frown. “And I know you scanned him for any time release poison implants.”

Simmons wrinkled her nose. “We did. Unfortunately, we hadn’t counted on anything as...archaic as a hollowed tooth filled with cyanide. It looks like it was capped with wax, of all things and when he popped it free…”

“Dead bad guy drooling foam onto the holding cell floor,” Tripp finished.

“Did you get a chance to extract any information from him?” Phil asked, increasing his pace toward the medical area.

The Playground was currently serving as S.H.I.E.L.D.’s headquarters, but, thanks to the accounts Fury had left Phil access to (and the not so insignificant help from Stark industries), they had established a small office in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. The office was running on a skeleton staff of trusted agents who had survived the Hydra purge and new recruits.

Dr. Lenore Mata had been a Level 8 member of the medical staff at the Triskelion and had been shot three times when she and other doctors decided to take up Steve Rogers’ call for action. As a result, she had lost her right leg above the knee, but was adjusting well to the bionic limb made by Stark’s medical/bio tech lab.

Her lack of any notable bedside manner was actually kind of amusing, but at the moment she didn’t look grumpy. She looked downright pissed off.

“Well, it wasn’t cyanide that killed him,” she said without preamble, turning a tablet towards Phil to display an image. “If that mess that was his head melts through my morgue table, I will not be happy.”

On the screen was a video feed from the small autopsy bay. Like Mata had said, the head of the Hydra agent did indeed seem to be melting, skull caving in on itself and slowly dissolving into a bubbling red foam.

“We’ll get you a new table,” Phil assured Mata before asking, “Any idea what is doing...that?”

Mata held up a small glass specimen jar. “Some kind of acid,” she said with a shrug, handing the container carefully to Simmons.

“I’ll take this down for analysis right away,” Simmons said, turning on her heel and heading off to try to figure out just how new piece fit into the ever evolving puzzle. Mata disappeared back into the autopsy area and Phil set down the tablet as he saw her picking up a tool that looked like a saw on the screen.

“Hydra agents back in the 40’s all had suicide capsules in their teeth,” Tripp offered as he exited the medical room with May and Coulson. “Guess we’ll be checking any future Hydra agents dental work from now on.”

“Subdue them, knock them out and pull the molars,” May said, making Tripp stop short and Phil chuckle. He knew she was just teasing.

“That would be very efficient,” he agreed and she let her elbow bump his side gently.

“Oh, I see how it is, still hazing the new guy,” Tripp said, catching up and grinning. “Maybe we need to carry bits, like they put in horses mouths. Keep ‘em from biting down and boarding the train to evildoer eternity.”

“We’re going to have youngsters around more now, Tripp,” Phil said, keeping a straight face. “No pony play.”

Again he stopped and his bark of laughter filled the hall

**  
**

“Morning boys...and family!”

Billy gaped as he opened the door of his house to find Agents Skye, Fitz and an unknown man standing on his front porch. It wasn’t too odd to have Teddy turn up for breakfast before school but for most other visitors it would be deemed to early.

“Hey,” he replied, opening the door wider to allow them in. “Uh...Teddy and I have school. We can’t do...training stuff till after….”

She gave him a smile and nodded in greeting to his interested parents and curious little brothers. “Oh, we know. School’s important and all. AC just wanted you two to have a secure way to get in touch with us, so….”

“So, Skye and I modified these for you,” Fitz said, pulling out a pair of sleek new Stark phones. “See, just take the SIM card from your old phone and put it in the extra port there. You’ll have all your information and things from your old phones, just with some neat new bells and whistles.”

Taking the phones from Skye, Billy passed one to Teddy and unlocked the home screen. Letting out a chuckle, he asked, “Seriously? The Tardis as an icon for an alarm button?”

Fitz shrugged. “You have something against the Tardis?”

“No,” Teddy said, already opening up his old phone to transfer the data card. “Just surprised.”

Skye shrugged. “We tend to be surprising,” she said, then tossed a thumb over her shoulder. “Him, not so much. Agent Papadapolous is going to be taking up a post at your school undercover. You see anything fishy, you can tell him or just call us directly. He’ll be on site though in the event anything goes down.”

Billy nodded. “Sounds good...But really, after what happened yesterday, it’s not gonna be any worse. I mean, short of another alien invasion and they’re not exactly going to be gunning for us….”

“We’re just being safe.”

**  
**

Andromeda Galaxy, Drox System, Tarnax IV, Skrull Imperial Throneworld

Heavy footsteps sounded through the throne room as Dorrek VII looked up from his meal, unhappy at the interruption. His aides knew better.

Before he could chastise the boy, he began, “My lord Emperor! Our scouts have just reported back...They have found him my Lord! the spawn of your traitorous offspring and that vile Kree!”

All thoughts of punishing the aide fled as Dorrek snatched the information from the younger man’s hand. “What? Finally….they are sure?”

“Yes, My Lord, I would not have bothered you if it was not confirmed.”

A cruel smile spread across Dorrek’s lips, baring his fangs. “Very well then. Set a course for this plant...Set a course for Earth.”

**  
**

“Oh wow! They’re bring in the Skrulls!” Elliott enthused as the credits rolled.

“How could they not, considering Sam is playing Teddy?” Artie asked and though Santana really didn’t understand what they were talking about, she guessed it had something to do with the 80 billion issues of Marvel comics that she had never read. 

“I still have no idea what’s happening,” Kurt commented, then sighed, “Though, individually, Blaine and Sam did well. I just question if their lack of chemistry on screen will hold their character’s friendships back.”

From his spot on the couch, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “I’m not a comic guy and even I know Billy and Teddy are together,” he said. “I’ve heard people tell you multiple times they’re a canon couple.”

“Plus, what show were you watching?” Dani asked. “Their chemistry is off the charts!”

“That might be overstating it,” Rachel said, shaking her head. “And this is a prime time television show. I don’t think they’d be progressive enough to feature a gay relationship and...let’s face it, Sam and Blaine are best friends. They aren’t going to want to play love interests.”

“Pretty sure they’d both gnaw off a leg to play these roles,” Santana opined. “A little kissing isn’t gonna make them back down.”

As Sebastian snickered, Rachel huffed. “Think what you want, but kissing a platonic friend on cue is not easy. As a seasoned professional, I could do it, but Sam and Blaine both have far less experience.”

Rolling her eyes, Santana picked up her phone and began scrolling. “Well, we’ll see...and everyone on Twitter sees smoking chemistry, FYI.”

That revelation only seemed to piss Kurt off further and he got up and went over to his bedroom, pulling the curtains shut. Through them, Santana could see the glow of his laptop screen and they could hear the occasional huffing breath. Clearly, he was looking at what other people thought and didn’t agree.

“Hey, #hulkling is trending!” Sebastian called out and Rachel bopped him on the knee with a pillow.

“Leave Kurt alone,” she chided him and Santana could only join Sebastian in a massive eyeroll.

This whole thing with Kurt was getting seriously old.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f0cc87a6a8eef05017fda992e3a3676c/tumblr_osqdr5Mjs11qg9iazo6_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e8ff163d63e17398cd5b503334854ccc/tumblr_osqdr5Mjs11qg9iazo7_1280.png)

TBC…...


	12. Talk Shows and Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I don’t know anything about the casting process for a TV show or what the process might be before filming. This is all fiction. I also don’t have any affiliation with Glee, Agents of Shield or any of the men and women who are involved with making the show. Again, this is a work of fiction!  
> Authors Note #2: This is AU for Glee Season 5, pretty Episode 100 and anything after isn’t applicable to this. Also, the plot for Agents of SHIELD was thought of before I saw CA:TWS, but was easily adapted…but let’s just say AOS is AU as of Turn, Turn, Turn.  
> Authors Note #3: Had some input from lokifirefox in this chapter. He suggested the song they sing on The View and some of the comments made during that segment.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e1e0dfd891c89064261e6ccf693b0d3d/tumblr_osqe1wuYgN1qg9iazo1_1280.png)

**  
**

After those first two episodes, Sam and Blaine spent a bit less time on the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. set. They weren’t in every episode and in some they only had a few scenes, which made sense as they weren’t regulars.

Still, it was pretty cool.

They went on auditions, did the occasional interview and enjoyed life in LA. Blaine traveled a bit to film an episode of White Collar, which was an awesome experience. Matt Bomer, Tim DeKay and Tiffani Thiessen were all lovely people and great to work with.

 

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/df63357f4ebf678e5d068784e10772e7/tumblr_osqe1wuYgN1qg9iazo2_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1690a9d22669420c821b8956a208825b/tumblr_osqe1wuYgN1qg9iazo3_1280.png)

Sam had picked him up at the airport, greeting him with a warm hug. The paparazzi hanging around the airport had a field day with the pictures they took of the reunion.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/cd6a4e1e29bd8bf8c27587b4acf03480/tumblr_osqe1wuYgN1qg9iazo10_1280.png)

Of course, some of the snoops had followed them to the Glendale, where they had lunch at The Original Barrio Fiesta of Manila where they split orders of Kare Kare and Lumpia Shanghai. Sam couldn’t understand why people thought that was something to point out. Sharing just made sense.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e36783a368e6b8cc2c58b57a917dc8e9/tumblr_osqe1wuYgN1qg9iazo4_1280.png)

On a Wednesday evening, they found themselves back at LAX, flying back East to appear on The View the next day. The kittens were spending a night with Dottie and their mama so as to not traumatize them with another flight. 

During the trip, Sam notice a couple of girls trying to discretely snap pictures of the two of them and, when he pointed them out to Blaine, Blaine waved them over, making their day by posing for a few pictures with them. Once that was finished, the rest of the flight was pretty uneventful and, after about an hour, Blaine passed out and started drooling on Sam’s shoulder.

Santana, Sebastian, Dani, Artie and Elliott were at the airport to pick them up and Artie made Rachel and Kurt’s excuses (apparently there was some gallery show put on by a friend of a friend and they were networking). While they were at the baggage claim, Sam was pretty sure he saw Santana elbow a paparazzo in the neck...but that was something Sam thought it better to pretend he didn’t know about.

They didn’t exactly go out and party, merely checked into their hotel room and ordered a bunch of pizza, enjoying hanging out with their friends and catching up. There had been a slight mix up with the reservations and instead of two double beds, they had one queen, but neither of them minded.

Though they did take some teasing over it from Santana and Sebastian.

As they were all lounging around the room, watching Dinocroc vs Supergator on SyFy, Sam’s phone buzzed.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/514ecd136f7f1fa10762a142aa4831a6/tumblr_osqe1wuYgN1qg9iazo6_1280.png)

As promised, Sam called Dottie and asked her to let their wayward friends into their apartment. She agreed with a chuckle.

Thirty minutes later, Sam got another text.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/208f87ae88c4e02bdbe78eb03d5aa6ec/tumblr_osqe1wuYgN1qg9iazo5_1280.png)

Then there were very strong opinions about what they should and should not wear on The View and before they entered the studio the next morning Santana, Elliott and Sebastian gave them thorough going overs. Artie and Dani stood back, amused and finally dragged the others off to their seats in the audience.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/bfe5ff0ed4093bf2da595170c8facd51/tumblr_osqe1wuYgN1qg9iazo7_1280.png)

In the end, Sam wound up wearing a pair of dark jeans and a plain, white button down, untucked, sleeves rolled up to reveal his powerful forearms, and brown boots. As always, Blaine’s outfit was a a bit more in keeping with his current, vaguely hipster style. He wore a bright white t-shirt under a moss green cashmere cardigan, paired with dark blue jeans and brown on brown saddle shoes.

When they were given their cue, they stepped out onto the studio stage to a round of applause from the audience. “Thanks for coming, boys,” Rosie O’Donnell said with a broad smile as they exchanged greetings with the four hosts before taking seats on the couch. “Enjoying being back in New York? You two are from New York, right?”

“We were living here before we moved out to LA,” Blaine answered with a smile. “I’m actually from Ohio and Sam’s from Ohio by way of Tennessee.”

“So this year has been a bit of a change from those Midwest roots,” Whoopie commented and Sam tried not to think about how Blaine had commented that she could be Carmen Tibedeaux’s twin sister. “Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. just kicked off season 2 a few weeks ago and you two got your big introduction. What’s that been like?”

“Amazing!” Sam answered enthusiastically. “I mean, me and B are huge fans of the Young Avengers...basically fans of comics, so getting the chance to play Teddy is just unbelievable!”

“Are you at all surprised by the speed with which the fans have embraced your characters?” Nicole asked. “It’s not a secret that sometimes introducing new characters to an established ensemble can rub viewers the wrong way.”

“Oh no,” Blaine returned with a smile. “We’re playing pre-established characters within Marvel mythology. They come with fans of their own.”

“Plus, it’s really bring the idea of mutants into the Marvel movie’verse,” Sam added. “Until Billy and Teddy, it has simply been hinted at, people with powers and skills, but the word mutant hasn’t come up.”

“And it can’t hurt that you two are pretty easy on the eyes!” Rosie Perez teased, then chuckled, “I can say that, right? How old are you boys?”

Beside Sam, Blaine gave a laugh. “We’re both 19.”

“Oh, well, that just makes me feel old,” Whoopie chuckled. When asked about their high school experiences, Blaine touched upon the topic of bullying and noted that, while some strides were being made, it was still a major issue in schools. They talked for a while longer about the show, having been friends since high school and learning to deal with fame. 

“It’s crazy,” Sam said, shaking his head. “There are guys with cameras everywhere. When I take a run or go grab taco, boom, someone is snapping a picture. I’m really not that interesting.”

“We’re not,” Blaine agreed. “Our friends can attest to that. I mean, don’t get me wrong, going out to a club if fun, but more often than not, we wind up at home watching Netflix with our cats!”

That earned a round of chuckles.

“Now a little birdy called intern Jen told us you are both featured in quite a few YouTube videos of you both performing with your high school Glee club,” Rosie O’Donnell commented, then continued, “Any chance we could convince you to give us a song?”

Sam glanced at Blaine and nodded. “Can we ask some friends in the audience to sing with us?”

After a brief consultation, they did what Sam thought to be a pretty awesome rendition of Roar. When they finished, that audience responded with an appropriate roar of applause and Blaine introduced the others. “Santana Lopez and Artie Abrams went to school with Sam and I. Dani Summers and Elliott Gilbert we met here in New York and Sebastian went to school in Ohio as well, at Dalton Academy…”

“Go Warblers!”

From where she was sitting on the couch, Whoopie said, “You did not just come up with that on the fly!”

Puzzled, Blaine replied, “Um...yes?”

“No, I agree with Whoopee, I was in Broadway, you do NOT just talk a bit with your friends and then throw out a number like that! Right people?” Rosie said and the audience roared. “That was an amazing performance! Seriously, you didn’t rehearse that?!”

Sam grinned. “Show choir is super competitive,” he said. “We’ve sung the song before, but not all of us together. Last time was over a year ago with me, Blaine and Artie back in high school. We had a whole jungle set and swung from vines in loin cloths!”

“That sounds impressive,” Rosie Perez said with a chuckle, causing Sebastian to pipe up.

“Impressive? No, impressive is when Blaine got the misguided notion into his head to propose, thank God he came to his senses eventually, and he and Sam dragged their club around Ohio recruit rival show choirs using the power of the Beetles to do a massive, performance piece proposal,” Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. 

“You were engaged in high school?” Whoopie asked.

Nicole added, “To a man or woman?”

Sam, Santana, Artie and Sebastian chorused, “A guy.”

“Can you get engaged that young anymore? Did you ask your parents?” Rosie P wondered and Blaine blushed and covered his face.

“Sam, you actually thought you got married!” he teased back and Sam grinned as the panel exploded with questions.

“My girlfriend at the time -- Hi, Brittany! -- and I thought the Mayan apocalypse was going to happen and we both wanted to get married before the world ended, so the football coach at our school -- Hi, Coach Bieste!-- said a little ceremony and we thought we were married...but when the world didn’t end, she told us we weren’t,” he said, then grinned. “It was nice. I liked being a husband.”

That earned a round of awws from the audience and their friends retook their seats. Not long after that, they wrapped up the segment and left the studio in favor of lunch with their friends. A few hours later, they boarded a plane back to LA.

It was still early when they strolled into garden set in the courtyard of their apartment building. To their surprise, they found Puck and Mike weeding one of the larger flower beds, under the watchful supervision of Dottie and Ruth.

“Hey,” Blaine greeted the small gathering. “I see the ladies have you two hard at work.”

“I have no problem working for food,” Mike said with a grin, tossing a clot of weeds into the compost pile.

“Ruth made sufganiyah,” Puck said, as though that explained everything. At their blank looks he sighed, “Homemade custard and jelly filled doughnuts.”

“Sounds good,” Sam said and Ruth clucked.

“I saved you boys some,” she assured them. “We watched you on The View! Such a talented group of friends you have!”

“Puck and Mike were in Glee club with us too,” Blaine said, sitting beside Dottie and taking the tea she offered him. Sam knew he would have preferred coffee, but was being polite.

Soon Sam found himself in another chair and, after washing up, Puck and Mike joined them.

**  
**

As cool as the old ladies were Puck was glad when they retired to go watch Wheel of Fortune, leaving the four boys to head into Blaine and Sam’s apartment.

“Okay, you guys gonna get the Puckerman tour of LA,” he announced as they watched Blaine and Sam drag their small suitcases into the closet, “But first, explain the sleeping situation. How do either of you get laid sleeping in bunk beds?”

Beside him, Mike chuckled and Sam poked his head out of the closet to roll his eyes. “I guess we’d go to the other person’s place.”

Puck rubbed a hand over his face and shared a barely believing look with Mike. “At least tell us you don’t actually share a bed.”

“The kittens like to stretch out,” Blaine retorted as the emerged and then he asked, “What exactly is on the Puckerman tour?”

“I want to see the Museum of Death,” Mike added, then shrugged at their looks. “What? it sounds neat.”

“Nah, you haven’t lived till you’ve been to Jumbos Clown Room,” Puck said and grinned at the expressions on Blaine and Sam’s faces. “What?”

“Clowns?”

“Yeah, I’m not so into clowns,” Sam said. “That dude creeping around in costume is freaking me out!”

“I...there aren’t clowns, it’s just a name for a jiggle bar,” Puck said, shaking his head at them.

“Why would I want to...hold on,” Blaine said, pulling out his phone. “Hi, Kitty!”

From the small speakers, Kitty’s voice roared, “YOU TWO GOT PCA NOMINATIONS! FAVORITE ON SCREEN CHEMISTRY AND YOU’RE BOTH NOMINATED FOR NEWCOMER OF THE YEAR!”

“What?” Sam and Blaine echoed, seemingly startled by her shout.

“The People’s Choice Awards, you goobers!” she continued. “Two freaking episodes and everyone already loves you!”

“How are they not getting massive amounts of tail off of this,” Puck murmured to Mike, who was Googling the PCA nominations on his phone. “We’re taking you guys out to celebrate!”

How they wound up in a kareoke bar, Puck had no clue.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/943eb39e517195f902d5fe9d00133624/tumblr_osqe1wuYgN1qg9iazo8_1280.png)

“Dude...do they even realize they’re up there singing love songs to each other?” he asked Mike, who shrugged and held up his cell phone, documenting Blaine and Sam belting out a rendition of Kenny Chesney’s You Save Me.

“I think if anyone asks they’ll say they meant it bro-mantically,” Mike said with a chuckle and Sugar, who they had picked up on the way to the club giggled.

“They have no idea,” she said, shaking her head fondly.

Even when TMZ and certain other media outlets began running stories the next morning (some people were even faster than Mike in getting the Blam duet footage out there), Sam and Blaine just shifted and blushed and stuck with their ‘just friends’ story.

Having seen them peacefully spooning in bed, Puck was really, really beginning to suspect something more was brewing under the surface.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/42c6e4e76eb8a030aed33146858a8d06/tumblr_osqe1wuYgN1qg9iazo9_1280.png)

TBC...


	13. Bliss

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f16454d7fabddc61a00d1bf51277a9c6/tumblr_osqibwsRh61qg9iazo1_1280.png)

**  
**

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/de47352caa3ada2006c775845abf0cfc/tumblr_osqibwsRh61qg9iazo2_1280.png)

“Dude...did you know there’s a tumblr dedicated to your ass?”

Looking up from his book, Blaine rolled his eyes and lightly bopped Sam on the head. “And there are like 3 devoted to your abs and lips,” he teased in return before turning back to his book. They had come to the beach to enjoy the warm weather and relax a bit after Sam wrapped up filming his episode of Criminal Minds. Mike and Puck had decided to take a trip down to Tijuana, so it was just the two of them.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3c62beb96b3a153f46eb6cc63eebb7d1/tumblr_osqibwsRh61qg9iazo3_1280.png)

After joining in on a beach volleyball game and enjoying a swim, they had collapsed back on their towels and Blaine retrieved his tablet. Sam made himself comfortable, resting his head on Blaine’s tummy and listening to him read. It was a nice position and Blaine caught himself playing with Sam’s soft hair...he almost stopped before realizing his friend didn’t seem to mind at all.

In fact, Blaine was pretty sure Sam was leaning into his touch.

Not that he minded.

Earlier, a couple of giggling girls had come up to them to get autographs, but for once it seemed like they were avoiding any paparazzi. They so needed this break.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/60bdc5b9500f6f6d468e3dfd0408ded3/tumblr_osqibwsRh61qg9iazo4_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/fd6872b2f42713ef5d6fe1c1f528820e/tumblr_osqibwsRh61qg9iazo5_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a9af4332263d0ce29cd7a84db5fda59a/tumblr_osqibwsRh61qg9iazo6_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e2d4a9815fe6f41a2e0315adb8ee9cde/tumblr_osqibwsRh61qg9iazo7_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b178e1609d6c44d50dc07b420e55fdaa/tumblr_osqibwsRh61qg9iazo8_1280.png)

**  
**

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/21acc57704153e69a0e8caabdfa29169/tumblr_osqibwsRh61qg9iazo9_1280.png)

**  
**

The next day, of course they found out they weren’t so lucky, as pictures of them on the beach appeared online. Perez Hilton had a few suggestive things to say, as did some of their friends, but honestly, they were getting used to that.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d10c71af1abd2bdb4f054b1ab3b1a919/tumblr_osqibwsRh61qg9iazo10_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d42f547eb8071db1f62e3bc7f65996db/tumblr_osqici9GMu1qg9iazo1_1280.png)

 

**  
**

Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Writer’s Room

“All right, this is the big fall finale. We want to make a splash because we’ve got a long break to make room for the Agent Carter Mini Series,” Jed said, taking a seat beside Maurissa, who had just finished handing out rough scripts for the episode in question.

Basically, the idea was that Skye’s potential alien connection and Teddy’s previously only hinted at origins came into play and the team had to deal with battling enemy insurgents, hampered by limited resources. Despite opposition, SHIELD takes a stand and, after an intense battle, comes out victorious.

As everyone read through the draft, Maurissa waited for them to reach the aftermath of the battle.

Everyone loved a good montage.

Especially one that included clever quips and a kiss.

“You think the boys can pull this off?” Lou asked. “Make it believable?”

“Yeah,” Anne agreed. “I mean, everyone’s seen the chemistry, but...they’re like 2 puppies tripping over each other.”

“We wouldn’t have cast them if they didn’t have the chops to cut it,” Jed interjected and Maurissa shot him a grin. “Plus all that UST could result in some major fireworks!”

 

**  
**  
[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ebb225cb622476ef5e5aa59286b93c80/tumblr_osqici9GMu1qg9iazo2_1280.png)

**  
**

“Dude, this is going to be awesome!” Sam enthused as Blaine read aloud from his copy of the latest shooting script for the big mid season episode. He hadn’t even reached the climax of the battle description and already Sam was thrilled. He and Blaine were totally going to kick ass, playing Billy and Teddy as resolved and strong, but so afraid for each other and unspokenly in love.

As Blaine continued to read, Sam offered him a fried shrimp from the take out carton they were sharing and waited for him to chew to continue. Sam himself took a moment to totally not consider how soft Blaine’s lips were.

He was still trying to find the right moment to tell Blaine how he felt.

“Interior: SHIELD Base, Billy stands at computer table, looking down at scattered reports. Agents mill around in the background. He’s nervous and keeps looking up at the doors. Teddy Enters, uniform torn across his chest -- they’re getting your shirt off again, Sam-- and their eyes meet. Montage. And, oh wow.”

Sam looked over at Blaine, who was staring, wide eyed at the script. “Wow what? You can’t leave me hanging like that!”

Clearing his throat, Blaine continued, “We, er, Billy and Teddy have their first kiss.”

“Really?” Sam asked, stepping close to peer down at the script. “A big, post battle kiss? That’s kind of epic!”

The little smile on Blaine’s face said he agreed and he chuckled as he said, “We’re going to have to practice kissing, Sam. To make it believable.”

Sam took a breath and nodded. “Yeah...we should probably start now.”

TBC…..(YES, I KNOW. EVIL)


	14. Finally

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/713c008409728b234346f7f4abf25057/tumblr_osqinvtnMb1qg9iazo1_1280.png)

**  
**

As Blaine prepared them a light dinner of herb roasted salmon with fingerling potatoes and steamed broccoli, they read through the episode together, not really acting anything out, just wanting to get an idea of what was happening.

As Blaine had noted a kiss was totally happening. 

More than one, in fact. 

That fact continued to echo through Sam’s mind as he fed the cats and Richie.

The more Sam thought about it, the more he wanted to shove his plate aside and start the run throughs. But he knew Blaine worried when he didn’t eat...and Blaine was an awesome cook. Popping a final piece of broccoli into his mouth, he chewed before saying, “As always, awesome dinner.”

Blaine smiled brightly. He always appreciated when something he did was appreciated...a trait Sam knew he shared. They had a lot in common...a lot. Sometimes, Sam wondered how things would have gone had he realized he liked Blaine more than platonically in senior year...but he figured it was probably best that they hadn’t started something then. Blaine had to get Kurt out of his system once and for all and now that he had….

There had always been something between them, but lately...he was sure one of them just had to make the first move.

After cleaning up together, they started running their lines again, each playing other character in scenes where they were apart to give the other a chance to work on delivery. Somehow, they kept drawing up short of the scene though and the tension in the room was palpable.

Finally, after three aborted attempts, Sam wet his lips and plowed forward. Blaine was standing by the kitchen counter, pretending it was the holo table, and Sam stood in the living room, between the couch and coffee table, gazing at him intently, letting all the love and want he felt show on his face for once.

In the kitchen, Blaine took a shuddering breath. “Teddy, I….”

It only took a few long strides for Sam to be in Blaine’s space, tugging him in close for a hug, infusing the familiar embrace with the desperation their characters would be feeling in the moment. Sam’s fingers plunged into Blaine’s curls as he cradled his friends head and they drew back just enough to meet each other’s gazes.

“Me too, Blaine,” Sam murmured, brushing his nose against Blaine’s and allowing their brows to touch. They simply took a moment, breathing the same air before their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. It felt natural and all Sam wanted to do was stop time so they could just...hold onto the moment for a little longer.

The kiss tasted like the mints they’d had after dinner and Sam could smell the coconut and citrus of Blaine’s Shampoo, so familiar from nights spent curled together. He could feel Blaine’s fingers curling in the fabric of his t-shirt, pulling him impossibly closer.

When the kiss ended, they simply stood there for a long moment, flushed and turned on. After some addled silence, Blaine murmured, “You said Blaine, not Billy, Sam….”

Smiling, Sam nodded. “I know what I said.”

Blaine’s eyes sparkled and he returned Sam’s smile. “Well, in that case…,” he said before tugging Sam down for another deep kiss. Soft, sweet kisses quickly grew into something more, something hotter and they somehow began to move closer, bodies pressing against each other. One of Blaine’s hands slipped down from Sam’s collar to splay across his abs through his shirt and he hummed as one of Sam’s hands fell to rest on the curve of his ass.

Encouraged, Sam squeezed gently, enjoying the feel of firm muscle under his palm. When Blaine’s hip bumped the counter, Sam grinned and lifted the smaller boy up to sit on it. Blaine splayed his legs so Sam could stand between them, their kiss not faltering for a moment. Long suppressed desire grew, a force that seemed overwhelming and between them, and Sam’s hands moved around Blaine’s back, sliding up under his shirt to stroke warm skin. The action drew forth a groan that sends a shiver down Sam’s own spine as thinking about anything but Blaine became difficult.

When they finally did part to breathe, Blaine peered at Sam, pupils blown wide. His breathing was fast, but the managed to ask, “You’re sure...I mean, this isn’t too fast….”

Sam smiled at him and caught him in another kiss. “I think we’ve been waiting for this for a while...not just this, this, but us being an us.”

“You want to be an us?” Blaine said, returning Sam’s smile and cupping his cheeks to pull him in for another kiss. “I could never say no to that….”

When Blaine gently nipped at Sam’s full lower lip, he couldn’t help but groan and flex his fingers, squeezing Blaine’s hips. No longer hesitant, Blaine tugged at Sam’s t-shirt, yanking it up over his head and immediately smoothing his palms across the plane of Sam’s chest. Just as eager, Sam tried to get Blaine out of his polo, but managed to get it tangled, bunched up under Blaine’s armpits.

Laughing, Blaine wriggled out of the shirt himself before wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders and tugged him close, arching against him with a gasp as Sam bent his head and suckd lightly at the point where Blaine’s neck became shoulder. His reaction made Sam grin, because he knew Blaine’ neck was sensitive, had playfully nuzzled his neck in bed just to watch him wiggle many times, but it was nothing compared to the outright moan when Sam dragged his teeth over soft skin.

For the life of him, Sam couldn’t remember why they’d waited for so long….

**  
**

The kitchen was warm, even the breeze coming in from the open porch doors wasn’t doing much to cool the room and Blaine knew they’d have to turn the air conditioning on soon, but in the moment he really couldn’t care less. Hot kisses, scrambling hands and shedding clothes...it was all good.

Even the practical part of Blaine’s head that was saying the kitchen wasn’t the best place for this was drowned out by the louder voice that insisted the bed was too far away. The practical part of Blaine’s brain pretty much up and died when Sam wrapped a big, lightly callused hand around his cock and everything sort of whited out as Blaine let himself simply feel and enjoy.

Blaine leaned back on his elbows, knocking a bowl of oranges the floor with a  
clatter. He could feel the flush on his skin and knew he was and breathing hard, yet he could see Sam's gaze moving over him , blue-green eyes bright in a way that made Blaine ache with want. “Pants off, Sam,” he managed to groan, wanting Sam as naked as he was...and wanting it now.

Sam grinned at him, quickly stripping off his pants and boxer briefs, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine’s face the whole time as though checking for his reactions. Blaine had no problem letting Sam see how much he appreciated the view and let his eyes trace along taut muscle that rippled gracefully as Sam moved. He knew he could get used to seeing seeing Sam like this, all eager passion, arousal and love. It was intoxicating to have someone gaze at him like that and the fact that it was Sam made it all the better.

“Bedside table. Lube,” Blaine said plainly before Sam could kiss him again and laughed happily as Sam darted off. The moment Sam’s hands left him, Blaine realized he was being silly...he should join Sam in the bedroom, where there was a bed, instead of waiting in the kitchen.

Laughter echoed through the apartment as Blaine tackled Sam onto the bed. “Thought you were going to wait for me in the kitchen,” Sam giggled as Blaine leaned down to kiss him, his thighs straddling Sam’s slim waist.

“We can christen the kitchen later,” Blaine said, grabbing the bottle of lube and opening the cap. “First, I want to have you in bed.”

Eyes bright, Sam nodded, muscles rippling as he sat up easily to catch Blaine in a kiss. “I want you to have me too...like both ways,” he murmured between kisses. “I’ve never..but I want you to be my first.”

It was fairly clear that Sam was referring to the fact that he’d always topped and Blaine nodded, touched. “We can do everything….”

It was a promise they made good headway into that first night.

**  
**

After a couple productive rounds in bed, both had been famished and Blaine’s attempts to cook them a late night snack led to the previously postponed countertop sex...which got a little messy and led to a romp on the couch before enjoying some fun in the shower before collapsing in bed again, happy and sated in a way neither remembered being for a very long time.

If either of them had given any thought to the mess their night had generated...well, they were too happy to care.

**  
**

“Seriously, when did you two turn into such nervous nellies?” Sugar asked with a laugh, sorting through her keyring to find the one that would open Sam and Blaine’s front door.

Beside her, Mike crossed his arms. “When have you ever known Blaine not to answer his phone.”

That was true enough. Sam might occasionally forget to charge his cell for up to a week at a time, but for a call or text to go unanswered by Blaine for up to 6 hours….

As soon as Sugar slipped the key into the lock, Puck motioned her back. “Let me go first. If some psycho….”

“Drama queen!” Sugar huffed, pushing into the apartment...only to be hit in the olfactory senses by a wall of musk. For a pair of young men, Blaine and Sam were quite clean and Blaine especially would never put up with his home reeking of….

Oh.

OH!

The couch cushions were askew and there were clear signs of several little foil wrappers….

“Fuckin’ finally!”

Puck had rounded the large armoire that served as part of the partition between the living room and bedroom. He was peering into the bedroom and, at his exclamation, Mike and Sugar joined him.

Blaine and Sam, both looking startled and barely awake, were blinking at them from the bottom bunk. It wasn’t odd for them to share a bed, but usually there were at least underwear present and the sheets weren’t a tangled mess at their feet.

And normally there weren’t half empty bottles of lube and condom wrappers laying around.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! I have to tell Kitty and Brittany and Unique and Marley and….”

“We want to tell people ourselves,” Blaine said, her ramble shaking him out of his stupor.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, stretching to snag a blanket to cover them from the waist down. “We want to do it ourselves. But you can let Kitty know.”

“She’d kill us all if someone doesn’t let her know ASAP,” Blaine nodded, then rubbed a hand over his face. “What are you three doing here at...Oh, it’s 9am.”

“I’m taking everyone to brunch!” Sugar announced. “Something tells me you two need to replenish your energy! We’ll be waiting in the courtyard.” 

She snapped a quick picture of them and left, grinning as she composed a text to Kitty.

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/03edee8ef5ac17c4fcd10c8f15d7f363/tumblr_osqinvtnMb1qg9iazo2_1280.png)

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0246332ff72fd60a237008dd6604aef7/tumblr_osqinvtnMb1qg9iazo3_1280.png)

 

TBC…...


	15. The Not So Awkward Morning After

  
**  
**  
“So I guess you finally found out how many balls you can fit in your mouth!” Puck snickered from behind a menu at the S&W Country Diner. Sugar’s initial choice of Cafe Laurent had been vetoed in favor of the diner’s larger portions.

Sam rolled his eyes as Mike snorted orange juice up his nose. Blaine handed him a napkin and said, “I really don’t want to know.”

“I do!” Sugar laughed, then paused to order a waffle with strawberries. Mike asked for juevos rancheros while Puck opted for the meatloaf and gravy with a side of fried eggs and sausage. As always, Blaine and Sam ordered the steak and eggs, both of their stomachs giving a rumble at the thought of it.

They had worked up an appetite the previous night.

“Puck made a bad joke the first time we met, asked how many balls I could fit in my mouth,” Sam said with a shrug and Mike let out another amused huff.

“If I recall correctly, you said you didn’t go around putting balls in your mouth,” Mike said with a grin. “My, how things have changed.”

“Can we maybe not talk about balls over breakfast?” Blaine said in a lower tone than the others had been using.

Sugar giggled. “Don’t stop on my account. I’m curious as to why Puck wanted to know about Sam’s ability to hold balls in his mouth!”

“Tennis balls!” Sam said, earning him a confused look from a passing waitress.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Puck snickered, then shrugged. “But seriously, you two are good together.”

“Everyone saw this coming for a long time,” Mike added with a nod.

The ruccus as their food arrived almost drowned out Sugar commenting, “Almost everyone.”

Blaine shook his head at her, then noticed Sam shifting in his seat and touched his hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam assured him. “Just...not used to...you know?”  
“Used to what?” Puck asked, “Hey!”

Mike had elbowed him in the side, clearly sussing out the fact that whatever was happening was not necessarily something he needed to know. Blaine really didn’t want to continue along that line of conversation, but he wanted to make sure Sam really wasn’t too uncomfortable….

Leaning over toward Sam, Blaine murmured, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed with a soft smile, then squirmed again. “Just...feels like a pulled muscle, you know?”

“OH!” Puck said, figuring out what they were talking about. Then his face scrunched up in confusion. “Wait...you mean...but I thought, you know...Blaine’s smaller, so….”

“That...that’s not how it works,” Blaine said, shaking his head, amused and slightly offended. How had this become his life?

*****  


*****  


***  
  


****  
  
  
*****  
  
****  
Despite having rehearsed the scene many times (at table reads and in private), it was different on set, in front of everyone, with the lights bearing down on them. Add to that the fact that they had been filming scenes in costume (so tight!), the set felt about as far removed from the comfort of their apartment as was possible. Waiting between scenes, Blaine stood beside Ian chatting and trying to keep a lid on his nerves.

They were about to film the scene.

Just thinking about it was enough to make him blush.

But once the cameras began to roll, he was all business. He and Iain sorted through the prop files for a moment before Iain excused himself, saying, “Right. Need to take this to Coulson.”

Blaine watched him leave, playing Billy’s confusion and then going still for a long moment before turning to the doorway. Sam was standing there, artistically dirty, wearing a torn up version of his Hulkling uniform, the shredded top showing off his incredible abs and torso.

“Teddy, I…,” Blaine began, cutting himself off as Sam crossed the set and pulled him into a tight, desperate hug. They stood there, clinging to each other before leaning back to look each other in the eye. As soon as Sam had wrapped his arms around Blaine it was like the rest of the room fell away. It was just to two of them, so close….and then closer as their lips met in a desperate kiss.

Parting only enough to breathe, Sam smiled warmly. “Me too, Billy. Me too.”

Returning his smile, Blaine hauled him close for another lingering kiss.

***  
Later, while looking over the daylies, Maurissa grinned and playfully nudged her husband. “Told you they were perfect for the parts!”

TBC…….


	16. Special Halloween Pictures

  
  
  



	17. Family Thanksgiving

**  
**  


**  
**

“Dude, did you buy out a Williams Sonoma?” Sam asked, gaping at the pile of bags in the kitchen.

Looking over from where he was hanging a pair of Plymouth Turkey Aprons on the hooks in the kitchen, Blaine shook his head. “I didn’t buy the store out. We needed some things for the holiday. It’s our first big holiday entertaining together as a couple and I want it all to go well….”

“B, breathe,” Sam said, stepping over to him and placing his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. “We’ve got it all planned out. Everything is gonna be fine.”

And they did indeed have a good plan. Blaine’s parents were flying in and staying at a hotel, but they (along with Cooper) would be coming over for Thanksgiving Dinner. Sam’s family was flying out as well and were going to stay with Sam and Blaine (the twins could have the top bunk and his folks could take the pull out couch). Things would be a little cramped, but the Evans family had definitely spent longer in a smaller place than their apartment.

“I know,” Blaine said, leaning into his chest, which caused Sam to hug him close. “I just want everything to be perfect.”

“It will be,” Sam said with a nod, kissing Blaine softly before nodding to the pile of bags. “What else did you get?”

**  
**

“Oh my gosh, Blaine, look!”

Hearing Stacy call out, Blaine followed her pointing finger with his eyes and chuckled. After picking up Sam’s family at the airport, he had taken them to do some sightseeing. Sam was on the set filming for a few hours still, so he’d taken it upon himself to entertain them for the day.

Two of the costumed heroes on Hollywood Boulevard had caught Stacy’s attention and he could see why. Wiccan and Hulkling were posing for photos with tourists, wearing costumes that weren’t terrible, but compared to the costumes Blaine and Sam wore on set...definitely not the same.

“We have to get pictures with them,” Mary said, herding Dwight and Stevie over toward the costumed men. When the pictures were taken, Blaine noticed a few extra flashes and shook his head. Last night, Sam had gone to meet Blaine’s parents at the airport while Blaine was caught up recording dialogue and he had mentioned some paparazzi practically stalking them. It had made Blaine glad that LAX was a madhouse the day before Thanksgiving. The jostling crowds made it difficult for anyone to pick Blaine out out of the throng.

But here on Hollywood Boulevard, someone had clearly recognized him. At least they were being polite about it, so he forgot as Stacy grabbed his hand and towed him over to an ice cream cart.

**  
**

The apartment was quite full, armoires and couch pushed back into what normally bedroom to make room for a long, rented table and chairs and the nine people sharing Thanksgiving dinner. Currently, most of their guests were watching the holiday parade or enjoying the antics of Storm and Wolverine, were delighting in all the extra attention.

Blaine however had planted himself in the kitchen to monitor various foods in the process of cooking. Sam was helping, prepping and cooking various vegetables (though Blaine had made potatoes, fearing Sam would blanche at all the butter and cream) and everything was running smoothly... Though that did little to calm his nerves.

He just wanted everything perfect.

When Sam's hand settled atop his on the counter, he jumped, looking up at the taller boy, startled. A soft, reassuring smile was on Sam’s face and he murmured, “Breathe, B. I’m nervous too. We’re in this together.”

Those simple words did indeed make breathing a little easier.

Together, he knew, they could do anything and something so right as them being together would be no obstacle at all.

**  
**

  
  


**  
**

“So...Do they think we don’t all know?” Cooper asked Mary in a voice that was, for him, shockingly subdued. “I don’t know about Sam, but we Andersons are not known for our subtlety.”

“Dude, I know,” Stevie broke in. “I can get with a good bromance, but I know one when I see one and that….”

“Hush now,” Mary chided her younger son, trying not to laugh. “Don’t make assumptions.”

“They’ve been smitten for ages, Mary,” Dwight said with a chuckle. “I think they’ve only figured that out recently though. They’ll tell us in their own time.”

“I’m pretty sure some of the girls at school will explode if they do get together,” Stacy said, making Stevie groan. “They write RPF about them!”

“Do I want to know what RPF is?” Michael asked, giving Stacy a curious look as Anna hid a smile behind a bite of cheese and cracker.

“NO!” Cooper, Stacy and Stevie chorused before bursting into laughter, which drew the attention of the oblivious pair in the kitchen.

**  
**  
Dinner went off without a hitch. Sam had been sure it would, because Blaine had planned everything out as though this were a military operation and his plans were usually pretty awesome. That’s why Blaine was the brains of the operation when they had to come up with ideas...not that Sam didn’t have good ideas, but Blaine’s tended to be better thought out even in the early stages of planning.

Of course, things took a turn for the weird when Cooper decided to tease Blaine about certain aspects of fandom.

“So Blaine, did you ever think you’d wind up as one of Tumblr’s favorites?” he asked with a teasing grin. “I mean, there are whole blogs devoted to your eyes, your hair, your thighs and...other assets.”

Clearly, Cooper had found out about fuckyeahblainesbooty.

From the look on Blaine’s face, he had come to a similar conclusion, but he valiantly swallowed his sweet potatoes. “I hadn’t heard about the thighs one.”

“So you knew about the others?” Cooper teased, making Blaine glare at him and Stevie snorted.

“What’s a tumbler? Should I have a tumbler?” Mary asked, prompting all three of her children to chorus, “NO!”

“I can help you set one up later,” Cooper offered, then flinched. From the look on Blaine’s face, Sam was betting he had kicked Cooper under the table.

Setting down her roll, Stacy asked, “Can I have you guys sign a picture for my friend Lucy? It’s her birthday soon and she’d love it, cuz she has a crush on you both but isn’t super creepy about it.”

“Nikki Watson has a picture cut out of a magazine in her locker and I’ve seen her kiss it,” Stevie agreed with a frown as he smothered his plate in a layer of gravy.

Well, that was a whole lot of terrible to know. Sam also noticed Stevie and Stacy were staying out of the tumblr discussion. He didn’t doubt that they had blogs, but he wouldn’t want to advertise that in front of his parents either. Some things needed to remain private.

“Cooper, what’s the blog about Blaine’s eyes?” Anna asked her oldest son, and an expression of panic set on Blaine’s face. “In fact, send me an email with all of them. I love to see what people are saying about my baby….”

The smile on Cooper’s face was pure evil big brother torturing little brother. He whipped out his phone and said, “I may have a few book marked...Here’s a good one!” Blaine made a grab for the phone, but Cooper planted a hand on his brow and held him at arm’s length. “Dear Lord, thank you for this picture! Quick, Science side of tumblr, what’s the mathematical equation to find the perfect curvature of….”

“So, Blaine and I are dating!” Sam blurted, interrupting Cooper with his volume and was glad that the older man fell silent instead of continuing his dramatic reading.

Of course, the rest of the table was silent too...at least until his Dad spoke up. “We’ve known that for quite a while, Son.”

Sam blinked and Blaine said, “We only got together a few weeks ago.”

Everyone stared at him for a long moment. “Well, maybe you didn’t know you were dating but you were,” Stacy said with a nod. 

“We all kind of thought that you two were a couple,” Mary agreed and Sam looked at Blaine in surprise. “Can you pass me the potatoes, Dear. They’re delicious.”

Guess their big news wasn’t such a big deal after all.

**  
**

  


TBC....


	18. Chapter 18

**  
**  
  
  


**  
**

“Well, at least we get to keep our clothes on for this one,” Blaine said, giving Sam a grin as they stood in front of a backdrop, posing for a GQ photographer.

Beside him, Sam laughed, then gave him a sly wink. “But I thought you liked getting me out of my clothes.”

That made Blaine bite back a snort. “In private yes, but I think I can do without a side by side shirtless comparison published for the masses,” he said. “Some of us don’t have abs on our abs.”

“My abs don’t have abs,” Sam laughed. “Besides...I like being shirtless with you.”

“You can prove it to me later,” Blaine began, but the photographer cleared his throat.

“It’s not that kind of shoot, boys….”

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

As it was the mid-season finale, the episode was packed with action and a fast moving plot. Bits and pieces of set up from the past 10 episodes came together during the course of the first ⅔ of the hour and even harsh critics would have to admit that the conflict between the Hydra/Skrull alliance and S.H.I.E.L.D. was well done.

Well, most of their critics.

“Why are the Aliens working with the Bad guys?” Kurt asked. “That makes no sense.”

“They’re using each other to forward their own goal,” Elliott said as Dani tossed a pillow at Kurt and hissed at him to hush. “Hydra wants to use the Skrulls to end S.H.I.E.L.D. and steal their tech and the Skrulls want to use Hyrda for what they know about earth.”

“Oooh, a post battle montage!” Santana said, taking out her phone and tapping the screen so that it began to record. From her angle, she had a good view of Kurt, Rachel, Brittany, Sebastian and Artie. Elliott and Dani were on the edges of the screen. She still wasn’t sure why Kitty had asked her to tape this, but she was willing to play along.

Something told her this was going to be good.

Sam -- Teddy had just come on screen and he was giving Blaine -- Billy this look of desperate, relieved longing. She’d say it was good acting, but she’d seen those two dopes look at each other like that before...not at the same time, just when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

“This is it!” she heard Dani say, grinning at the screen and Elliott high fived her.

As, on the screen, Teddy strode toward Billy, Kurt huffed, “Here it comes. Bro hug time so as not to offend the masses with….”

Well...damn.

Damn.

Not only had they gone for the Wickling kiss, but they were just going for it. Hands were scrambling to hold each other closer, bodies were pressed so tight it looked like they were trying to crawl into each other and the kiss itself...long, open mouthed and there was definite tongue action happening.

After what seemed like quite a long time, the scene faded to black before transitioning to the Skrull ship in orbit...but no one in the loft cared one bit about that. They were all still in shock over what they had seen.

"Wow, they really didn't hold anything back," Dani said with a giggle. "Muy Caliente!"

"Oh please!" Kurt burst out, cheeks flushed red. "They were just acting and it wasn't even that convincing! See this is why straight boys should not play gay men. No chemistry."

"Were we watching the same kiss?" Sebastian asked, sending Kurt a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, I totally need to change my panties now," Britt said with a nod. "I knew I should have tried harder to convince Blaine to have a threesome with me and Sam back in high school!"

“You have good taste,” Sebastian told Brittany. “I’m in Bonertown myself.”

“Oh my God, why are you all acting like that was a good kiss. I have kissed Blaine, so I know what a good kiss is and that was not it!” Kurt blustered, hugging the pillow he was holding in his lap.

“Did you have your eyes closed? Because the chemistry was palpable through the screen,” Santana said, aiming her phone subtly at Kurt.

“I have to agree with Santana and...everyone with eyes,” Elliott said with a nod, pointing at the screen. “That right there was the hottest kiss I’ve seen on network TV since...hell I don’t know.”

Kurt glared. “You’ve all been brainwashed by the creepy little fans who want to fetishize two attractive boys...one of whom is not gay.”

“Billy and Teddy are canon gay characters,” Dani told him yet again, earning an eye roll.

“I meant Sam. He’s not gay, so he’s trying to play a part he can’t understand,” Kurt said, crossing his arms.

Sebastian snorted. “So, by that logic, a gay man shouldn’t play a straight role. Way to exclude yourself from 99% of roles.”

“That’s not at all the same,” Kurt huffed. “I simply don’t believe a straight man can play a gay man believably because they have internalized all that macho, no homo bro stuff. Plus, it’s taking a role that should go to an actual gay man. Since more roles are written for straight men, it stands to reason that gay men can play straight in films, tv and plays.”

“So...basically you’re all for anything that benefits you?” Artie asked, having stayed fairly quiet throughout the conversation, though Santana had caught him tossing some wonderful side eye shade at Kurt.

“That’s hardly a fair assessment, Artie,” Rachel said, sticking up for Kurt (how shocking). “You have no idea how hard it is to be a woman or a gay man in this industry! Despite our phenomenal talents, Kurt and I have yet to be discovered.”

“Hold up!” Brittany said, face scrunched in confusion. “Blaine and Sam are awesome! You shouldn’t be mean just cuz you’re jealous.”

“I am not jealous!” Rachel and Kurt chorused, each hitting an impressively high note as Sebastian cackled and high fived Brittany.

**  
**

  


**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

TBC......


	19. Blam is canon!  I repeat, Blam is canon!

  
**  
**  
  


“Oh my God!”

“I know! This is….”

“Unbelievable.”

“That sums up the last 6 months pretty well.”

Backstage, Blaine and Sam stood side by side, listening as Ellen did her opening monologue and built up to calling them onto the stage. Even as they stood there, Blaine kept drifting back to the piano in the wings, fingers playing over the glossy lid, taking comfort from its familiar presence.

  


When Ellen called their names, they made their way out, smiling into the bright lights and waving to the audience. They both exchanged hugs and greetings with her and, as they settled into the chairs, Ellen commented, “I saw you taking a bit of interest in the piano off stage.”

“Pianist envy,” Sam said with a grin. “He sees one and he has to get his hands on...wait, no, I heard it. That sounds wrong.”

“Just a bit,” Blaine said with a chuckle, patting his arm. “But seriously, it’s a comfort thing.”

“I think by now everyone knows you two are more than a little musically inclined,” Ellen said with a knowing smile and the audience applauded. “I wasn’t going to ask, but would you care to play us a tune.”

Almost ass soon as they agreed, several crewmen hauled the piano out onto stage while another carried a guitar.

Ellen grinned at Blaine’s raised brow. “I wasn’t going to ask, I was just hoping it would come up!”

Chuckling, Blaine and Sam made their way to the instruments and, after a brief discussion, launched into Charlie Puth’s One Call Away. It was a song Blaine loved and thought suited Sam and himself well. Ever since becoming friends, they had always been there for each other, no matter what. He couldn’t help but smile at Sam as he began to sing.

_I'm only one call away_  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away 

_Call me, baby, if you need a friend_  
I just wanna give you love  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance 

_No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone_

_I'm only one call away_  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away 

**  
**

“I think it’s safe to say someone is missing me,” Kurt said with a pleased smile as he sat on the couch beside Rachel as they watched Blaine and Sam singing on Ellen.

“At least we know he’s keeping up with his vocal exercises and not letting them waste away,” Rachel said with a nod. “When his show ends, he’ll want to be able to audition. Hopefully he’ll be back in town before casting season.”

“Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t getting cancelled anytime soon and I’d be shocked it they didn’t get expanded roles next season,” Sebastian said, popping a dumpling into his mouth. “They’re popular.”

“Well, of course they are. They’re young, hot and bond with fans due to epic dorkiness,” Santana said, once again recording everyone while she pretended to fiddle with her phone. “Plus, have you looked at the source material for their characters? They’re basically Blaine and Sam in comic book form.”

“You read comics, Santana?”Artie asked in shock and she rolled her eyes.

Pointing an accusing finger at Dani, she admitted, “She made me read a few issues of The Young Avengers. I have to say, I like America Chavez.”

“”Of course you do,” Elliott chuckled.

“Can you all keep it down, I want to hear Blaine serenade me. It’s been a while,” Kurt said and everyone turned back to the TV...well, Santana was only watching with half an eye.

**  
**  
_Come along with me and don't be scared_  
I just wanna set you free  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
You and me can make it anywhere  
For now, we can stay here for a while  
'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

_No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone_

_I'm only one call away_  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away 

_And when you're weak I'll be strong_  
I'm gonna keep holding on  
Now don't you worry, it won't be long  
Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone  
Just run into my arms 

_I'm only one call away_  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one, I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away 

_I'm only one call away_

Their song ended to a round of applause and Blaine and Sam took their bows, smiling at each other as they rejoined Ellen, Blaine pulling his feet up onto the chair to fold his legs.

“That was impressive!” she enthused, clearly impressed. “Do you practice often so that you’ll be able to pull out perfectly arranged performances when requested?”

“Well, that and we just like to sing together,” Sam said with a smile.

“The cats do appreciate being sung to sleep at night,” Blaine added, bumping Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh come on, you know you have to touch any piano you see and climb on most of them.”

Blaine tipped his head to the side. “I should be offended, but I may be a little...enthusiastic.”

“Brad got a tick in his left eye from all the times you danced on his piano,” Sam teased and Ellen laughed, clearly enjoying their banter.

“He did not have a tick!”

“Dude, I think he spent most of his time trying to figure out if you were his favorite or if you were on the top of his “TO DROPKICK” list,” Sam joked, but his smile was warm and Blaine rolled his eyes.

Turning to Ellen, he said, “All right, I may have a slight habit of climbing on furniture...but don’t worry, I’ve got it under control.” He patted his knees for emphasis.

“I have to say, you two are as entertaining to watch off screen as on,” Ellen said, then smiled. “Speaking of which, we have a clip right here.” 

Without even looking up, Blaine knew she was going to play the clip of the big Wickling kiss from the most recent episode...but he turned to watch anyhow. It was still so surreal to see himself in that costume and Sam in his….

When the clip ended, the audience cheered and Ellen said, “Most followers of The Young Avengers comics have been waiting for that kiss for a while.”

Another round of applause.

Blaine chuckled. “As big fans, we’ve been waiting for it too!”

“And practicing,” Sam added with a wink, which made Ellen raise her brows.

“I’m sure you’re both aware of your fans who will run with that comment!’ she said. “Ever since you two were cast, there’s been speculation about your relationship.”

“Honestly, we’ve been best friends since high school,” Blaine said, trying to decide exactly how to phrase things. “Really close friends. We’re both very tactile.”

Sam nodded his agreement. “Yeah, people thought we were a couple even before I came out as bisexual. Which is a thing. You can like both!”

“Of course. It’s kind of a shame that we still have to clarify that sexuality is not strictly a binary thing,” Ellen agreed and there were murmurs of assent from the audience.

**  
**

“Really? He has to bring that up on air,” Kurt said with a sigh and shook his head.

There was a beep from Artie’s phone. He looked down at it. “Kitty says I’m to tell you that if you, and I’m quoting here, “so much as make a single high pitched whining sound about Sam’s sexuality, I’m going to climb through this phone and rip out every strand of that overpriced, attention seeking haircut and choke you with it.” Her words.”

Kurt gaped at Artie and Rachel patted his arm. “Speaking of hair, I think you need to have some kind of phone intervention with Blaine. He didn’t shave before appearing on a nationally syndicated talk show.”

“I know,” Kurt sighed, shaking his head. “Clearly, he needs me to look after him. I should probably take a trip out to LA at some point….”

**  
**

“I know the rumor mill has been quite active surrounding your relationship, but I also know you’ve both said you’re just friends,” Ellen continued. “So I have to ask, are either of you seeing anyone?”

Blaine exchanged a glance with Sam, who ducked his head to hide a smile. “Actually...there has been some action on the relationship front,” Blaine began and Sam reached over, big, warm hand landing on top of Blaine’s.

“We never lied when we said we are best friends,” Sam continued. “Just...no one has asked if that’s...uh….

“Evolved into something in recent months,” Blaine concluded and Ellen looked at them before looking out into the audience, then back at them.

“Did you just say what I think you said?” Ellen asked, wiggling a finger between then and Blaine had to laugh.

“Yup, we’re together,” Sam said with a nod. “Best friends to boyfriends!”

**  
**

“WHAT!”

Sebastian cringed as Kurt’s voice hit a painfully loud high note at the reveal, drowning out the exclamations from the rest of their gathered friends. Rachel had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with shock. Brittany was bouncing up and down in her chair, chanting “Blam!”. Elliott and Dani high fived. Artie shrugged and said, “Oh, thank God, finally!” Santana’s eyes were wide as she laughed happily and...was she filming this on her phone?

She definitely was.

“I knew it!” Sebastian said, enjoying how red Kurt’s face was going. “I mean, there had to be something simmering under the surface. Platonic bros do not share a bed and spoon, to say nothing of the sleep humping!”

“THEY DID NOT JUST SAY THAT ON TELEVISION!” Kurt said, clearly horror stricken. Though he hissed the words, Sebastian had the funny feeling that the older boy might be screaming so loud that he had transcended volumes human being could safely hear so that it only seemed like he was whispering. “THEY CAN’T DO THAT!”

 

Brittany gave him a puzzled look. “They just did? What are you so upset about? Be happy for them!”

“I am not going to be happy that they just went on TV and lied for ratings!” Kurt snapped and Brittany reared back, startled.

Now, Sebastian might not have been a part of their circle of friends for long, but even he knew a few immutable facts of dealing with former members of the McKinley High Glee Club.

They would break out into song anytime, anywhere.  
They’re all still in contact with at least one high school teacher, which is a little weird.  
DO NOT UPSET BRITTANY!!!

That last fact was a given because it was just mean, like kicking a special puppy. Plus, doing so brought out Santana’s raging protective instincts, regardless of whether or not they were currently dating...and honestly, Sebastian had his suspicions about what went on when Santana, Dani and Brittany were alone.

“Hey, Von Trapp Reject, you do not snap at her!” Santana growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously at Kurt. In moments like this, she reminded Sebastian of his father’s crazier mistresses. Like, if you crossed her when she was full on crazy pissed you might find yourself sitting on a car bomb or have rat poison somehow find its way into your coffee.

Rachel gave Santana a look, clearly desensitized (and, in Sebastian’s opinion, a little crazy in her own right) by years of exposure, and said, “Santana, I’m sure you can see Kurt is devastated right now! Be nice.”

“His bitchy little fit over his ex seeing someone new is no excuse for being mean to Britt!” Santana said, motioning to where Dani was patting Brittany’s arm.

Kurt’s eyes narrowed at Santana. “Everyone knows Blaine and I are going to get back together soon, but this little publicity stunt is so...beneath him!”

“It’s not a stunt, Blaine and Sam are in love,” Brittany said, crossing her arms. She turned to Artie. “You saw it in senior year, right? They always had...something.”

Artie nodded tentatively. “They were more than close….”

“They’re friends,” Rachel insisted, but Sebastian thought her protest sounded weak.

“Good friends and pretending they’re more is just an insult to all straight/gay friendships!” Kurt howled and the room descended into a cacophony of arguing voices interspersed with annoyed, high pitched exclamations. After a few minutes, Kurt stomped over to his room and angrily pulled the curtain divider closed, which struck Sebastian as a pointless gesture as clearly a curtain was not going to drown out the sound of Santana cursing at him in Spanish.

“I know you can still hear me!” Santana hollered from the couch, proving Sebastian’s point.

“Was someone recording Ellen, cuz we missed like half the interview,” Elliott said and Artie patted his shoulder. 

“I’m betting Kitty will have it up on their official facebook page soon enough,” Artie said with a nod, then looked at his phone. “Yeah, she’s gonna do that later.”

Sebastian was definitely going to cut some MP3s off of that interview and set his phone to play them randomly to watch Kurt fume.

**  
**

  
**  
**  
  
  
**  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**  
**  


TBC…………….


	20. Home for the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief, casual transphobia is used in this chapter by a character. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Thanks to obroseph for pointing out the potentially offensive line!

 

December in Ohio was a vastly different environment than Los Angeles and Blaine was glad they had thought to dress for the weather. Well, he and Sam had. Sugar was wearing a rather short skirt, but he’d seen enough girls do that year round in high school. Honestly, how they did that without getting frostbite was beyond him.

 

The terminal was crowded with holiday travelers and Sam was the only one who could really see over the crowd. Blaine wasn’t complaining though, as he held Sam’s hand and kept his other hooked around Sugar’s arm. She wasn’t paying attention, turning on her phone and tapping away at it after the flight.

 

“Well, someone got a picture of you two, and thus me, on the plane,” she said, rolling her eyes expressively. “Since the big reveal on Ellen, people have stopped asking me if I’m Sam’s beard and have moved on to asking if I’m banging both of you.”

 

Her expression made Blaine laugh and tease, “Ew, girl parts.”

 

Sugar nudged him. “My lady parts are awe worthy, not ew worthy, Blaine Anderson!”

 

Fortunately, this was Ohio and not LA, so no creeping paparazzi were nearby to record that.

 

“Hey, there’s Kitty and Marley!” Sam said, craning his neck to look over the throng of people ahead of them. Blaine rocked up on his own toes. When someone moved aside, he could see Marley above the masses, waving happily. As they approached, he could see that she was being held up by Ryder and Kitty was actually sitting on Jake’s shoulders. Unique was beside them and holding up a sign that read WELCOME HOME!

 

After an enthusiastic greeting from their friends and a hectic half hour fighting their way through baggage claim, they found their way to their rental car. A few people had recognized them and asked for pictures, but most everyone just wanted to get out of the airport like they did. A quick stop at Blaine’s to drop off their luggage and Sam’s guitar (Blaine’s parents weren’t due back for another 2 days and Sam’s family was arriving the day after them) and they made their way to Kitty’s for a little Welcome Home Party.

 

To their surprise, it wasn’t just the members of New Directions who were there to greet them. In addition to the five who had met them at the airport, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Santana, Brittany and Sebastian had returned from their scattered locals for the holiday and were on hand. Dani had accompanied Santana home as well and so they were smothered in hugs and chatter and demands for stories about Hollywood.

 

Of course, the little celebration quickly devolved into a slightly giddy sing along and, no alcohol involved as it was the middle of the afternoon and Kitty’s 13year old little sister Kasey was hanging around, gawking at Blaine and Sam.

 

Half way through a rather kick ass duet between Santana and Jake, Blaine’s phone buzzed. He glanced down at it, brows furrowing as he read the text. Sebastian peered over his shoulder and snorted. “Seriously? Somehow, I’m not shocked.”

 

Blaine sighed. “What is he thinking?” he asked, tapping a message into his phone and then turning it off.

 

About 20 minutes later, when Blaine was just rising from the piano after having crooned Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Santana looked up from her phone and announced, “So, Rachel and Kurt have changed their holiday plans and are coming back to Lima tonight.”

“I thought they were all excited to go to Worf’s for the holiday? They’ve been talking about that dinner forever,” Brittany said, looking puzzled.

Artie patted her arm and, but nodded. “Rolf’s,” he corrected. “But yeah, they’ve been very vocal about having dinner there and the potential connections they could make.”

Santana snorted and raised her phone to get a picture of Blaine and Sam kissing quite passionately under the mistletoe.

  
  
**  
**  
  
**  
**

  
**  
  
**  


**  
**  


**  
**

Kurt had actually shown up at the Anderson’s door on Christmas Eve, but Cooper had been the one to answer it. Blaine wasn’t exactly sure what his brother had said, but he had looked very, very smug about it and Blaine was kind of afraid to ask.

  
  


Sam’s family had wanted to go to midnight mass at Lima’s Unitarian Universalist Church and Blaine had gone along, enjoying the atmosphere. Though he had been raised in a more secular home, the feeling of community was nice and he enjoyed the hymns and lighting candles. A few people seemed to give him and Sam double takes, but they were not approached inside the church, which was nice.

After mass, they did take a few pictures with people, standing outside in the light snow fall. When they returned to Blaine’s parent’s house, everyone turned in, knowing the morning would soon be there.

Thankfully, even Stevie and Stacy were old enough to appreciate sleeping in. Before presents were opened, Blaine and Sam Skyped with Dottie (it was 9am on the west coast and she was cat sitting) to say happy holidays to her, Storm and Wolverine. Apparently, the cats were enjoying their own family holiday with their mother, though Wolverine seemed slightly disgruntled by the Christmas sweater he had been stuffed into.

Gifts were exchanged, (though Blaine had another present waiting to be picked up when they got back to LA) and everyone enjoyed a day of family and food. Blaine could tell that his parents were enjoying having more people around for holidays, as their own family gatherings tended to be sedate, aside from bursts of song. When it began to snow, Blaine smiled and Sam took his hand.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

The question made Blaine burst into laughter (and song) as they bundled up and went out to fill the yard with a variety of snow people.

  
  
TBC…..


	21. Aloha New Year!

  
**  
**

The sound of waves lapping at the shore and the tang of salt water in the air woke Blaine from a restful sleep.  Breathing in deeply, he smiled as he took in the clean smell of the ocean and rolled over to see the doors to the small porch and patio open, giving him a beautiful view of the white, sandy beach.

He and Sam had rented a small ocean front bungalow, tucked away at the edge of the Grand Wailea Resort on Maui.  It had been a good choice for lodgings, as it offered privacy while still allowing them to enjoy the resorts many amenities.

Running a hand through his hair, Blaine yawned and sat up, stretching (though he was careful to keep the sheet over his lap until he snagged a pair of shorts from the floor and wiggled into them).  He gazed out onto the beach and smiled.

Sam was emerging from the water, clearly having decided an early morning swim was a good way to start his day.  Over the past few days, the sun had painted his fair skin with a healthy bronze glow.  As he strode out of the water, he tossed his head, sending water flying.

If there were any paparazzi lurking around the beach, they were being treated to some gorgeous photos.  Hell, Blaine almost wished they were around, just so he could get a copy of the picture for himself.

“Morning, Sleepyhead!” Sam called out as he stepped onto the patio in front of the bungalow and turned on the outdoor shower to rinse off.  

Glancing at the clock, Blaine huffed.  “It’s only 7:42am, Sam!  I’ve hardly been in bed all day.”

Sam chuckled as he raised his face to the warm spray of water and asked, “Wanna go get breakfast at the hotel and then go exploring?”

“We could go to Paia,” Blaine suggested with a grin.  The coffee served at the hotel restaurant was phenomenal and he nodded happily at the mere thought of it.  
 In short order, they were dressed and walking the path toward the main hotel grounds.

A pair of small, laughing children passed them at a run, calling out hellos to Sam, who had helped them build a sandcastle.

As they walked, both their phones buzzed and Blaine glanced down to see a message from Kitty.

{Kitty: Ignore the gossip rags, I’m on it.}

“Crap,” Sam said with a sigh.  Neither of them really felt inclined to ask Kitty what she was texting about, as they knew how to read her moods via text and Kitty was pissed off.  It was best to stand back and let her destroy whomever had pissed her off.

After raiding the breakfast buffet, they found a small table off to the side of the busy room.  Both of them had an array of fruits, Ulupaluakua Strawberries, Maui Gold Pineapple, Waipio Valley Watermelon, Molokai Papaya, Oranges, Grapefruits & Grape Clusters, as well as ham and eggs with a warm croissant.

“No Spam for me today,” Sam teased, because the day before he’d filled a croissant with Spam and eggs and Blaine had been aghast.  He had an understandable aversion to meat that came in a can. 

“Excuse me?”

A voice made both Blaine and Sam look up and, upon seeing a teenage girl clutching a cell phone, they both smiled and chorused, “Morning.” That made them chuckle and seemed to ease her nerves, because she began to speak.

“So, my mom told me not to bother you, but I just had to come over here and say hi and tell you I love Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and your characters and I was wondering if I could get a picture?” she rattled off in one long breath, cheeks stained pink, clearly still a little anxious about talking to them. “I’m Emily. Hi!”

“Only if we can get a picture with you too,” Blaine offered with a smile, holding up his phone as he stood. Sam joined him and they tucked the girl between them. Her face was glowing in the selfies they all took.

“Thank you!” she breathed, practically bouncing with glee. “My friends are going to go nuts and be so jealous! You know, I totally didn’t believe that story today. And now after seeing you guys, it’s like, who would?”

Blaine raised a brow and traded a look with Sam. That must be what had Kitty in a lather. “Oh? Which story would that be?”

“This one. You didn’t see it?” Emily asked, tapping at her phone and then showing it to them.

“Really? Well, that’s one I haven’t heard before…at least not about you, dude,” Sam said with a grin. “They’re trying to out you from a ‘straight closet’!”

With a snort, Blaine shook his head. “Who writes this trash? Even some rudimentary background research would prove this to be a complete fabrication.”

Emily beamed. “Plus, anyone who sees you two together can tell you’re a real couple.”

After a few more pleasantries, the girl bounced back to her family, clearly thrilled with the encounter. Blaine had enjoyed himself too. He and Sam always liked meeting fans and knowing what had Kitty on the warpath was a good thing.

They had been pretty sure they hadn’t done anything themselves, but….it was always good to be sure.

The article really wasn’t much of a concern for them, as it was totally unfounded. Neither of them were closeted straight men pretending to be in a relationship for PR. Frankly, it was a little silly that people would assume such things. Kitty would handle this, so all they had to do was be themselves and enjoy the rest of their vacation.

When they finished breakfast, Sam drove their rental car (a Prius convertible) to Paia. Zipping along, sun on their faces and wind in their hair, was a good way to wake up and they chatted a bit about what they should do during the day.

Paia Town was really a lovely place.

By the end of the day, they were both a bit sunburn, happy and full of mahi mahi taco salad from Island Taco. Sam had bought them a couple of prints from the gift shop at the Hui No’eau Visual Arts Center and Blaine had picked up an array of local treats at the Kua Store for their friends and family. They had wandered along Baldwin Beach, hand in hand as the waves lapped at their toes and then browsed the shops.

Returning to the hotel, they washed up before setting out again, making the trek to The Kula Lodge on the Halekala Volcano for an evening of stargazing. They conditions were perfect and from the high elevation, they could see amazing star clusters, nebulae, planets, constellations, galaxies and a truly incredible close up view of the moon. The guide seemed to know everything about the stars and they both enjoyed the night to the fullest.

The rest of their vacation was equally amazing. Snorkling, volleyball, naps in hammocks, luaus, a moving trip to Pearl Harbor, karaoke at Sansei Seafood Restaurant and Sushi bar, a party on Little beach and roller skating at Kalama Beach. They spent New Year’s Eve on The Pride of Maui, enjoying dinner and live music and watching fireworks over the ocean.

All in all it was a dream vacation.

Returning to LA was both bittersweet and welcome. After dropping their bags off at the apartment, Sam went over to Dottie’s to retrieve Storm & Wolverine while Blaine went up to Ruth’s to pick up Richie…and the rest of Sam’s Christmas present.

By the time Sam returned with the cats, Blaine was sitting on the couch, a cute little Miniature Schnauzer puppy in his lap with a bow attached to her collar.  
“Merry Late Christmas, Sam!” he said as his boyfriend gaped at him in shock.

“Is…Is that for me?” Sam sputtered as he set the cats down. Neither of them were bothered by the puppy’s presence, as Ruth and Dottie had been socializing them for nearly a week.

“She’s your Christmas present,” Blaine said as Sam slid onto the couch beside him and reached out to pat the pup, who licked his hand. “I know you always wanted a dog, so I….”

Sam cut him off with a kiss that left him breathless.


	22. Awards and A New Arrival

**  
**  


Swiping his hand across the mirror to clear away the steam, Blaine grinned as the reflection caught Sam vigorously towel drying his hair, muscles of his chest and arms bunching attractively. As he finished, Sam grinned at him and blew him a kiss before trotting out into their shared closet to dress for the awards show they were attending.

The buzz of his phone drew Blaine’s attention away from Sam’s broad back and he glanced down to see who was calling.

Tapping the link, Blaine looked over Dicky Buttkiss’s Twitter profile, his heart sinking.

“Oh no.”

“Who’s that?” Sam asked, peeking over his shoulder.

Blaine grimaced. “Tina’s new boyfriend. You know, I don’t like to make rash judgments based on stereotypes, but….”

“Very, very gay,” Sam agreed, patting Blaine on the back.

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly,” Blaine said with a nod.

Because he really didn’t have time to talk her through a crisis tonight.

“I thought Santana sicced Puck on Tina to calm her down,” he mused as he stepped into his boxer briefs. Sam already had jeans on, unbuttoned and barely hanging from his hips. It was definitely a good look on him.

As he considered two black shirts, Sam nodded. “I thought so too,” he replied, pulling out his own phone and tapping at it. A minute later, he snorted. “Puck says he doesn’t stick his dick in crazy anymore.”

“That’s mean!” Blaine admonished, biting back a smile as he pulled on the Grey Check Ultra Skinny Topman trousers. He’d fallen in love with this suit and it was just a bit too hip for most awards shows, but would work just fine for the People’s Choice Awards. Sam had chosen to dress down even more in jeans, but the navy blazer hanging by the door would make him look effortlessly chic.

“Dude, your thighs are gonna burst out of those pants,” Sam teased, one hand reaching out to slide along the aforementioned leg, making Blaine smile and step away.

“Hey now, none of that! These pants don’t need to be any tighter,” he said and Sam relented with a playful pout.

Together, they finished dressing before taking Storm, Wolverine and Nyota over to Dottie’s, not wanting to leave them home alone all night. She happily fussed over them and took a picture to send to her granddaughter (a fan who delighted when Dottie texted her pictures of them) and soon they were on their way.

Arriving at the PCA’s, their first public event together since becoming a couple, they made their way along the red carpet, pausing for pictures and short interviews. Giuliana Rancic caught them to interrogate them about their clothes and Ryan Seacrest made inane chit chat before they finally escaped the gauntlet of flashing lights.

Once inside, they had to keep reminding each other to keep cool, because wow, there were so many stars around! They still weren’t used to that. Blaine clutched at Sam’s arm and Sam squeezed his knee on more than one occasion. Being in the audience at an awards show was vastly different from watching on TV, but far more interestin.

  
  


When the first category they were nominated in came up, they held hands, both hopeful, but honestly not expecting to win against other big name ships.

**  
**

“Oh, I know him, he was in Love Actually,” Kurt said knowingly, nodding at one of the presenters on screen. “They both need haircuts.”

Santana flung a handful of popcorn at him. “He’s on the Walking Dead. They both are.”

Andrew Lincoln and Norman Reedus were reading off the nominees for Favorite On Scree Chemistry. Wickling was up against, Caskett from Castle, Delena from the Vampire Diaries, MerDer from Grey’s Anatomy and Booth & Brennan from Bones.

“MerDer has to win,” Rachel said with a nod. “They’re such an endgame couple. Meant to be since episode 1!”

Artie raised a brow. “See, I’m kinda rooting for our friends.”

“Cheers to that!” Dani and Elliot echoed. “Go Wickling!”

“God, I’m so glad I’m transferring schools,” Sebastian muttered, tossing a glare at Kurt and Rachel as he flopped back onto the couch, dodging Santana’s pinch and grmble about him abandoning them.

Further discussion was cut off as Andrew Lincoln rear the winner, announcing the Wickling had bested their competition and the cameras focused in on Blaine and Sam.

Both of them looked shell shocked and didn’t move until Ming Na Wen leaned over and gave them a push. Together, still clutching each other’s arms, they stumbled onto the stage, accepting the award and handshakes with wide eyes, the microphone picking up hints of their awed babbling.

“Holy shit, I just shook Andrew Lincoln and Norman Reedus’s hands!” Sam said, voice slightly muffled but still audible.

In a similar tone, Blaine replied, “We have to remember to thank Kitty or she’ll kill us.”

With a grin, Artie said, “That’s my girl!”

Finally turning to the microphone properly, they both blinked like deer caught in the headlights until Sam began to giggle.

“What?” Blaine asked him softly, clearly still trying to rally his own nerves.

“Character growth, Dude! I didn't start panic stripping this time,” he blurted, eliciting a chuckle from the audience and making Kurt roll his eyes.

“Um…so, we really weren’t expecting this,” Blaine said, cheeks flushed and voice charmingly breathless. “Sam and I are newcomers, just moved out here last summer and we’ve been so fortunate to work on a show like Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., with incredibly talented people on and off camera.”

“Seriously, we wouldn’t be here without them. Everyone has been so awesome,” Sam added. “Our families and friends are beyond amazing and supportive too. Thanks everyone!”

“And a special thanks to our agent, Kitty! You’re a miracle worker,” Blaine added as the music began to play, signaling that their time on stage was ending.

The announcer’s voice broke in as they began to head off stage. “Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans also shared the win for Favorite New Comer!”

“Oh wow, they won 2 awards!” Brittany said, bouncing happily as she cheered and pointed at the screen, which was showing Blaine and Sam backstage, grinning madly before Sam tugged Blaine into a kiss. “God, that’s hot.”

“So hot,” Sebastian and Elliot agreed as Kurt huffed.

“Really, they’re going to pull that now….and they mentioned Kitty, but not anyone else? That’s rude….Hey!”

A pillow to the face, wielded by Santana cut him off. “For once, just don’t.”

**  
**  
  


 

**  
**

“How do you have so much stuff? You were only in New York for like five months,” Sam said, watching as the movers hauled a large sofa up to Sebastian’s apartment. “I don’t think Blaine and I have this much stuff combined.”

“That’s because you live in a shoebox,” Sebastian laughed. When the Holtzbergs had decided to move to Austin to be closer to their grandchildren, Sebastian had put in an offer for their apartment and they had accepted. It was a nice place, bigger than Blaine and Sam’s, but Sebastian liked having the extra space.

Blaine set down the small box he had carried up from the moving van and asked, “Are you going to paint or keep their color scheme.”

“I’m having a decorator come by next week,” Sebastian told them. “I missed the day they were handing out the interior design gene.”

Nudging Blaine fondly, Sam said, “You’re not the only one. I’m pretty sure Blaine would have painted our walls red if I hadn’t stepped in.”

“Hey! Red is a good color!” Blaine laughed, making Sam smirk.

“Sure, on you…Huge red walls in the bedroom, not so much.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t go for Warbler blue,” Sebastian joked and Blaine wrinkled his nose.

“Even I know navy’s too dark. It’d make our home look like a cave. I like the buttercream color Sam chose. It’s warm and happy.”

The compliment earned a kiss from Sam and Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You two are so wholesome. I need to find a West Coast version of Santana to help me keep my edge.”

“Millie in 1C is basically the octogenarian version of Santana and she makes amazing lemon bars,” Blaine helpfully advised.

“Great, we can play canasta and talk shit about the garden gnomes,” Sebastian drawled with a shake of his head as he tipped the now finished movers. When they were alone, he playfully wiggled his brows. “You guys wanna help me christen the place? Adam’s away on a set for a couple of months and we’re not exclusive!”

They both knew not to take his flirting seriously and Sam laughed. “Sorry, Dude, no cable. How about dinner at our place?”

“I’ll make crispy parmesan chicken and veggie,” Blaine added with a grin.

“Well, when you put it that way,” Sebastian agreed happily. “Let’s do dinner, neighbors!”

  
  


TBC……


	23. A Valentine Birthday

* * *

Most mornings, Blaine woke up comfortably starfished on the bed, a cat or two and a wiggly puppy cuddling him. Sam continued to wake early to run before set and then he’d bring coffee home from the small café on the corner. The smell of fresh brewed dark roast was what tended to finish rousing Blaine from his slumber.

Today though….

“Mmmm,” he moaned, pleasure rolling through him, mingling with the happy morning haze. His hips rocked, thrusting up into warm, wet softness…. “Sam?”

Still blinking sleepily, Blaine reached down, a hand coming to rest on Sam’s head as it bobbed, hidden beneath the blue and white striped sheets.

“Mo-in,” Sam replied, voice garbled because he didn’t stop what he was doing, something Blaine truly appreciated. The feel of velvety lips wrapped around him was one he’d really come to love.

Hands delving under the sheet, Blaine ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, blunt nails scratching his scalp, making the blond hum happily. Little by little, Blaine shed the last vestiges of sleep, focusing on the feel of Sam’s mouth and the hands stroking his thighs. By the time he came, he was fully alert, arching up under his boyfriend with a cry.

As Blaine shuddered, panting as he came down from his orgasm, Sam crawled up his body and popped out from under the sheets with a grin. A drop of cum lingered on his lush lower lip before his tongue swept it away. “Happy Birthday,” he murmured sweetly, leaning in to press a kiss to Blaine’s jaw.

A chuckle burst from Blaine as he ran an hand down Sam’s broad, bare back. “Definitely a happy way to wake up,” he agreed, angling his head to catch Sam in a long, slow kiss.

“That’s only the beginning,” Sam promised with a nod, settling his body atop Blaine’s and pinning him to the mattress. “We don’t have to be on set today and I got some stuff to make crepes later, so…no rush to get out of bed.”

“Oh, I like the way you think,” Blaine hummed, pulling Sam closer again.

He couldn’t think of a better way to spend his birthday!

* * *

  
  


* * *

“I can’t believe they didn’t answer!” Rachel complained as she and Kurt climbed the narrow stairs. “Perhaps they’ve allowed their brief taste of fame to go to their heads.”

Kurt huffed in agreement. “Well, now I suppose it will be an even nicer surprise for Blaine! We’re going to celebrate his birthday in style together.”

Behind them, laden down with luggage, their cab driver snorted, doubting anyone would be thrilled to see these two shrill, demanding people.

Checking his phone, Kurt began down the third floor hall, stopping before a door. A wooden sign with red letters that spelled out Happy Valentine’s Day (How tacky) hung below the peephole and, rolling his eyes, he declared, “This is it!”

Without pausing, Rachel raised a hand and rapped briskly on the wood. She fluffed her hair and Kurt straightened his jacket…and then they waited.

Waited far too long.

When it became clear that the knock had not been heard, Kurt banged his fist against the door. “They must be here. Their cars are in the lot, as was evidenced by the various nerd/music bumper stickers.”

Rachel nodded in agreement, but before she could respond, something inside the apartment let out a loud yip.

Oh right.

The dog.

A second later, the door opened slowly, revealing a flushed and disheveled Blaine. He was shirtless (hello new abs) and a little sweaty, wearing too long pajama pants that seemed a bit tight across the hips. A red mark that looked suspiciously like a bite was visible on his iliac crest. Those pretty eyes were wide and shocked as he stared at Kurt.

Obviously, Kurt’s brilliant plan to surprise him delightfully had worked to a T!

“Surprise!” Kurt sang, his voice chorusing with Rachel’s and he took a step toward Blaine. From beside him, he heard the click of Rachel’s phone as she snapped a picture of Blaine.

Who took a step back, a hand coming up between them even as the small dog scurried to sit in front of Blaine.

“Kurt?” he asked, brows furrowed in confusion. “What on Earth are you doing here?”

“You didn’t think I’d miss your birthday, did you Silly?” Kurt laughed as he entered the apartment.

Sam, in a similar state of undress, popped around the armoire, looking befuddled (though that was a fairly common expression for him). “We weren’t expecting guests,” he said, then gave a wave that made his pectorals move in a rather intriguing manner. “Hey.”

“Hi, Sam,” Rachel chirped with a smile. “Could you be a dear and go help our driver with the rest of our bags?”

That made Blaine and Sam exchange a look. “Why didn’t you drop them off at your hotel?” Blaine asked slowly, taking a few steps toward Sam, stooping to pick up the wiggling puppy as he did so.

“We’re staying here, of course,” Kurt told him, eyeing the little furball who seemed to be glaring back.

Rachel gestured around. “I assume the guest room is through there?” she asked, nodding at the closet.

“We don’t have a guest room,” Sam said flatly. “And I’m not dressed to go carry bags.”

Kurt couldn’t believe how rude Sam was being as the Cabbie snorted. “Meter’s running.”

* * *

When Kurt and Rachel followed the cabbie out to retrieve their bags (something they were not happy about), Blaine turned to Sam. “What the heck is this?”

“No idea,” Sam said with a shrug, returning to the bedroom to grab his phone, rapidly shooting off a text. “Santana didn’t know about this either. She’s pissed….”

“So am I,” Blaine said, placing Nyota down on the bed before stepping up behind Sam so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s lean waist. Pressing a kiss to Sam’s spine, he laid his cheek against the blond’s shoulder blade. “I wanted to spend the day with you!”

“That was the plan,” Sam sighed, resting his hands atop Blaine’s. “We should call Sugar and Sebastian, get them to run interf….”

The apartment door was flung open and Sebastian’s voice rang out. “Tell me this text from Santana is a joke made in very poor taste and that deluded, fashion impaired elf did not show up here uninvited!” Prowling the apartment, Sebastian looked at them in askance. “Well?!”

Sam’s shoulders bobbed in a shrug. “They’re down getting the rest of their bags,” he said, pointing at the already impressive pile of luggage.”

Sebastian, clad in linen pajama pants and a white V-neck t-shirt, blinked at them for a moment before shaking his head. “Nope. C’mon, let’s toss their crap into the courtyard and have a bonfire. Millie made homemade sausages the other day, we can have a party.”

He had a suitcase in hand when Kurt reappeared and shrieked, “Unhand my Louis Vuitton, you sneaky Attempted Boyfriend Thief!”

“Please don’t try to pass this cheap knock off as the real thing to someone who actually owns the Horizon 55 collection,” Sebastian sneered, dropping the bag onto the floor in distaste.

Rachel appeared behind Kurt, lugging a bag nearly as large as she was. “What are you doing here?” she demanded of Sebastian, who had wandered over to pat Nyota.

“I live upstairs, not 2,500 miles away, so it’s perfectly reasonable for me to pop by for a surprise visit…unlike some people,” Sebastian drawled grumpily and Blaine sighed, hiding his face in Sam’s back again.

Sam’s back was nice and warm and smelled really good….

“This kitchen is a mess!” Kurt announced, looking annoyed. “What happened to the Blaine who insisted on doing the dishes immediately at the loft? Oh, do you have help to come in and clean up?”

“We don’t have to worry about rats or cockroaches invading if we leave a dish in the sink,” Sam sighed. “We got…distracted after breakfast.”

“Ew!” Rachel announced, holding up a hand and displaying the condom wrapper that had stuck to her when she settled onto the couch.

A laugh burst from Sebastian. “Well I guess we know what distracted you!”

Blaine and Sam traded an amused shrug and Kurt plowed on as though Sebastian hadn’t spoken. “Anyhow, you should get dressed, Blaine. It’s early enough for us to grab a nice brunch.”

Peeking around Sam’s back, Blaine asked, “What?”

“Silly, I came to spend your birthday with you. We’re going to go out…Sam, you can entertain Rachel while we’re…catching up.”

Blaine blinked, but before he could speak, Sam said, “No, Sam will not entertain Rachel. Sam will spend the day with Blaine while you two go find a hotel.”

The looks of unhappy shock on Kurt and Rachel’s faces would have been amusing if the whole situation wasn’t so horrific. Somehow, the fact that their behavior was grossly inappropriate had escaped them. “Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed. “Are you going to allow him to speak to me like that after I came all this…Keep that beast away from me!”

Nyota had leapt off of the bed and planted herself between Blaine, Sam and Kurt. She was growling softly, though not making any aggressive moves.

“She’s not a beast,” Sebastian said with a raised brow. “She’s just protecting her Daddies.”

“Your animals are rather aggressive,” Rachel said, looking up to where the cats were perched on the armoire and Wolverine hissed down at her.

“I’ve never seen either of them behave like that before,” Blaine said with a puzzled look down at Nyota. “What’s wrong, Baby Girl?”

As he bent to gather her up for a cuddle, Sam plucked the cats off of the tall cabinet and held them close.

“Blaine, could you please pay attention and tell Sam to stop interfering with our day!” Kurt demanded, crossing his arms. “We want to get a good seat on a patio at a café, so we should get moving.”

Gaping at Kurt, Blaine shook his head. “No. Because Sam isn’t interfering, you are, Kurt. I’m going to spend my birthday with my boyfriend. I’m dating Sam, not you.”

“Oh please, you can drop the act. It’s just us here, so you two don’t have to pretend. I’m sure you don’t want to spend today….”

“Shut up, Kurt!” Blaine snapped, seeming to surprise even himself. “No one invited you here to spoil my birthday!”

As Kurt and Rachel stared, once again dumbstruck, Sebastian made a sound of approval and Sam shifted the cats into one arm so he had one free to wrap around Blaine’s shoulders.

“How can you say that….,” Rachel began, but was interrupted as the door burst open once again.

“Oh my God! I didn’t believe Sebastian when he called….”

“Ustedes dos egocéntricos, ignorantes Fuckettes! Yo sabía que ustedes dos no shitgoblins talento fueron engañados, pero maldición! Newsflash, tetas de bolos y gallo Malabarismo Thundercunt, nadie quiere que usted allí! Teniendo en cuenta la enorme inversión craneal rectal que tienes pasando, estoy desconcertado en cuanto a cómo se arreglan para creer que su mierda no apesta!  Haz un favor al mundo y vete a coger un cactus…..” **

“I called Sugar,” Sebastian said with a grin thrown at the small girl, who was holding up her phone so that she and Santana (via FaceTime) could berate Kurt and Rachel in stereo. “Want me to call the crew that moved me into my apartment? I’m sure if we tip them good, they’ll get rid of Kurt and Rachel along with all their stuff.”

Pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head, Sam sighed. “t might come to that, but I think we should try getting them to leave willingly first.”

Somehow, Blaine didn’t think that was going to be an easy task…but he was willing to try.

If it didn’t work, Sebastian’s movers could be their back up plan.

* * *

“Is he seriously singing….?” Sam began, gaping at the karaoke stage where Kurt was belting out a Katy Perry song.

Rachel swatted at him. “Sshhhh! Hold your tongue!” 

Beside Sam, Blaine sputtered, “But…he’s singing The One That Got Away.  With customized lyrics and staring intently at me.  That’s grossly inappropriate.”

“Shhhhhh!”

With a grimace, Sebastian drawled “Why are we here?”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Blaine curled under Sam’s arm and ate the cherry off of his virgin pina colada. “It was the only way to get them to agree to staying in a hotel without forcible removal.”

“Sh-mph!” Rachel began, but was cut off when Sugar wrapped a hand around her mouth.

The younger girl narrowed her eyes and hissed, “I swear to God, Rachel, you shush us one more time, I will rip out your extensions and gag you with them.”

With a relieved chuckle, Sebastian raised his glass to Sugar in a toast. “Thank you, Sugar.  You’ve been added to my ‘Totally Doable If She Had A Dick” list.”

She beamed at him. “Aw, aren’t you sweet, Sebastian.”

* * *

* * *

As Blaine and Sam stood in line at the café near their apartment, they were shocked when Kurt popped up beside them. “So, I was looking over one of your scripts…”

Blaine blinked and traded a look with Sam. “What? Where did you find that?”

“In your desk drawer. Anyhow, I was thinking, that if they beefed up the Nova character, it’d be perfect for me,” Kurt said and Rachel nodded as she joined him, wearing a dress that would have looked at home at a cocktail party rather than a coffee shop.

“And I think I’d be suited for playing Barbara!” Rachel added, peering out from behind oversized shades. “It’s fate, given my idol!”

“What? Bobbi Morse has already been cast and Nova isn’t in any script I’ve seen….” Sam said, grabbing his and Blaine’s drinks from the counter even as Kurt pulled out a copy of script pages…which, how the hell did he have those?

A thin, pale finger jabbed at several lines. “See, I could totally play this part!”

“We’ve already cast Noh-Varr too,” Blaine sighed, trying to make his way out of the shop so that they could head to work.

Kurt and Rachel followed at their heels. “Well, what parts were you thinking for Rachel and I? Clearly it would be a waste of our talents to cast us as extras.”

Again, Sam and Blaine shared a look. “We don’t have any part in casting.”

“You got Mike and Puck parts!” Rachel protested. “With our skill and resumes, surely no one will want to miss a chance to cast us!”

“No, they came by set and were asked if they’d like to be extras. We didn’t get them the jobs,” Blaine protested, biting his lip when he realized his mistake.

“Fine, let’s go to set!”

* * *

* * *

“That was humiliating!”

“They offered you both….” Blaine began, intending to sooth bruised egos, but Kurt cuth him off.

“Extras! Rachel and I are not extras, it’s insulting! How dare they!” Kurt bemoaned and Rachel let out a disgruntled huff beside him. “You really need to have a word with those people about their inability to recognize talent!”

Sam gritted his teeth, but managed to be civil as he asked, “So…when do you two have to be back in New York?”

Honestly, Blaine didn’t think it could be soon enough.

* * *

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Translation (via Google Docs): You two self centered, ignorant Fuckettes! I knew you two no talent shitgoblins were deluded, but damn! Newsflash, Skittle Tits and Cock Juggling Thundercunt, no one wants you there! Considering the massive cranial rectal inversion you’ve got going on, I’m baffled as to how you still manage to believe your shit don’t stink!  Do the world a favor and go fuck a cactus....


	24. No Sympathy for the Troll

**  
**  


An annoying pounding on the door woke Kurt, who groaned and rolled over, his pillow pulled over his head. Whoever it was could just wait! He wasn’t crushing his hair with satin encased memory foam for nothing. Rachel could get the door.

 

When the banging continued, he remembered that Rachel had gone out on a date with a producer the previous night and had not come home, so she wasn’t around to deal with this pest. Who knocked at…9:13 am, anyhow? It was barbaric!

 

“Open this damn door right now, or I will make a scene right here in this hallway, TURK!” a feminine voice yowled shrilly through the door, carrying easily into Kurt’s open floor plan sleeping space. It was so nice having the loft to himself for a night, not that he didn’t like rooming with Rachel….

 

Wait.

 

Oh no….

 

One of those delusional, deranged fans of Blaine and Sam must have tracked him down and somehow knew!

 

Throwing off his blankets, Kurt swung his legs out of bed, feet sliding into his leather slippers before he rushed to the door. He quickly unlatched the locks and tugged the door aside, calling, “Hold on, hold on!”

 

“You!”

 

As soon as the door was open, Kitty’s small finger (tipped with pale pink shimmery polish, how predictable) stabbed at him, eyes narrowed. She wasn’t in uniform for once, he noted in surprise. Behind her, Unique was standing with her arms crossed, a similar look on her face.

 

“What on Earth are you blathering about?” he demanded, trying to keep up the pretense that he had no idea why she would be accosting him.

 

“Oh no,” Unique chided, shaking her head. “Do not even. Unique tracked your cyber trail, Turk! How could you do that to people you call your friends?”

 

To make matters worse, the door across the hall was wrenched open, revealing Santana, clad in red pajamas, Brittany, in a rainbow striped robe, and Dani, in flannel.

 

“Did I just hear that right?” Santana hissed in a slow, dangerous tone, the look on her face boding nothing positive.

 

“You did,” Kitty confirmed in a growl. “This two faced, jealous sack of shit has been trolling Blaine and Sam for months!”

 

Kurt crossed his arms. “Trolling is such a nasty term…Not that I’m….”

 

“Unique got your IP address, fool,” Unique snapped. “You left more digital crumbs than a cyber Cookie Monster.”

 

Well, that wasn’t good.

 

“Now we just have to decide how we’re gonna handle this,” Kitty snarled, planting a hand on Kurt’s chest and backing him into the loft (what was it with tiny girls having freakish, amazon strength?), followed by the rest of the group.

 

“Oh please!” Kurt said, licking his lips nervously. “Like it wasn’t fabulous publicity! I did them a favor and upped their notoriety!”

 

“Don’t even try to justify what you’ve done!” Dani said, wagging a finger at him.

 

Brittany stared around the room, wide eyed and confused until Unique pulled her aside and murmured an explanation. “No,” she said, shaking her head and turning her gaze to Kurt. “Kurt wouldn’t do that! Only an awful person would be that mean and try to hurt Blam!”

 

He winced at her words, and immediately realized that his reaction confirmed things for her. “Brittany, you don’t understand. I had to do….”

 

She shook her head and Dani put an arm around her shoulders. Lovely, now that Brittany was upset, Santana had gone from thunderous to murderous.

 

This was not at all how he’d pictured his peaceful morning alone in the loft going…..

* * *

* * *

Though they weren’t nominated, Blaine and Sam got to attend the Golden Globes and the SAG Awards, presenting at the latter. As those shows were a bit more formal, they allowed Sugar to style them. To be honest, Sam didn’t know how she wrangled these fancy suits out of designers, but damn!

 

He’d never worn a custom tailored suit before and, according to Blaine, he looked pretty darn dapper…and he’d certainly enjoyed peeling Blaine out of his matching tux after the shows.

* * *

  


* * *

March was a bit chaotic. In addition to filming a few episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., both Blaine and Sam got a chance to guest star on a few shows.

 

First Sam was cast as a US Marshall in one of the final episodes of Justified. Then Blaine almost lost his mind over getting a small part on Game of Thrones, followed shortly by a brief stint as a doomed hotel guest on American Horror Story: Hotel. Sam’s reaction to being offered a bit part on the Walking Dead as an Alexandrian taking part in trying to herd a swarm of walkers rivaled Blaine’s GoT meltdown.

 

All in all, it was a very good month!

* * *

“That was awesome!” Sebastian laughed as Kitty smoothly dismounted from the handstand she had held atop the coffee table.

 

Grinning, she brushed her hands off and declared, “That’s how Cheerios do it!”

 

A cheer rand out and turned into a chant of “Drink, drink, drink!”…and who was he to argue with that. Sebastian downed a shot of tequila, provided by Santana in celebration of his birthday. She, Brittany, Dani and Kitty had all flown out to LA to party with him, which was how they found themselves drinking at Blaine and Sam’s.

 

The previous night, they’d all gone out to a club and danced till closing (aka, when they had to haul Sugar off of the bar top), but tonight was a more private affair, as the majority of them were in fact, underage.

 

“All right, Blaine! Truth or Dare!” Sugar exclaimed, tipping slightly to the side and bumping into Dani.

 

Cheeks flushed from alcohol (Blaine was a lightweight, how cute was that?), Blaine hummed, “Truth!”

 

Honestly, Sebastian thought Dare was probably a safer bet given this crowd. Sure, the Dares would probably get more embarrassing as the night wore on, but the girls probably wouldn’t make them do anything dangerous.

 

“Oooh, I know!” Brittany crowed, pointing to Blaine, finger wiggling to indicate Sam as well. “If you could choose someone to have a threesome with, who would it be?”

 

A buzzed cheer rang out and Sam burst into giggles, burying his face in Blaine’s curls. “We need to confer!” Blaine said seriously and pulled his boyfriend into a brief, whisper discussion. In the end, they both nodded and said, “Sebastian.”

 

“Well, extra happy birthday to me!” Sebastian chuckled happily. “Seriously though, more than willing to make that happen.”

 

Everyone was used to his flirting and Sam even gave him a playful wink as Blaine asked Brittany to describe her oddest dream.

 

Even if he had been 100% sober, Sebastian didn’t think he would have been able to follow the Blonde’s rambling tale. All he could be sure of was that it involved a cat, a rainbow powered rocket launcher and fuzzy handcuffs.

 

Her story derailed their drunken brains and Kitty, the only sober one in the bunch, had to herd them bock onto track by hiding the booze…at least until after cake and presents were done.

 

Birthday priorities FTW!

 

TBC…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Next chapter can be read as a part of the OIAL world or taken as a little diversion, cuz oh, the smut that will be had. If you don’t want to read it, it won’t effect the plot in further chapters!)


	25. Birthday Interlude: Seblam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So, this chapter can be read as a part of the OIAL world or taken as a little diversion, cuz oh, the smut. If you don’t want to read it, it won’t effect the plot in further chapters!

**  
**

“You guys are the best, seriously,” Sebastian said with a grin. Kitty had just left with the girls, driving their drunk asses over to Sugar’s to sleep it off. That left Sebastian with Blaine and Sam. None of them were very drunk, just a little buzzed and happy and it was a good way to end the night. Though Blaine and Sam had invited him to crash their place the night, Sebastian declined. Really, he wasn't about to sleep on the twin bunk when he had an empty king-size bed awaiting him in his own apartment. Being the awesome friends they were, the guys walked back to his place.

Of course they didn't just dump them at the door know, the three of them soon wound up in a heap on his overstuffed couch.

"I never understood leather sofas," Sam mused, pressing his hand to the cushion. "I mean, don't you stick to it when it's warm?"

Sebastian patted Sam's abs, impressively firm and defined even through the cotton of his shirt. "That my friend is why there is air-conditioning... Plus, if I do something sweaty on it, I can just wipe it down."

"I steam clean our couch weekly," Blaine offered with a playful grin, color high on his cheeks.

Nodding earnestly, Sam agreed, "You'd never know how often that couch is used for stuff other than sitting."

"Oooh, sex couch," Sebastian laughed. "Well, now I'm jealous of an inanimate object. It gets up close and personal during your hot, naked sexy times!"

Blaine gave a chuckle, "I'm sure you can get plenty of sexy time without us nearby."

Sighing, Sebastian shrugged. "Well, sure, but you guys are hot and I actually like you both... Not romantically, but...well, you know....."

Hmmmm.... Maybe he should've skipped that last shot. He was getting all honest about feelings and whatnot.

When he was done mentally slapping himself for being all sentimental, Sebastian realized Blaine and Sam were having one of their silent conversations. It was both adorable and annoying when they did that, especially when he was seated between them.

It didn't take long for his friends to finish their nonverbal chat and when they did....

Well, damn.

As one, they leaned across Sebastian, one of Sam's hands coming up to cup Blaine's jaw, their lips meeting in a warm, open mouthed kiss. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a flash of pink tongues, heard soft, breathy sounds, so much closer than any other kiss he'd witnessed between them.

And wow, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. editors must have the jobs cut out for them, making the occasional Billy/Teddy kisses PG if the original footage was anything like this.

Eventually, Blaine broke the kiss, his breathing a little rough and he turned to Sebastian with bright eyes. "Just for tonight, you want to...?"

"Hell yes I want to!" He quickly agreed. Then blinked. "It will be weird, will it? You guys are the best friends I've ever had and I don't want to lose that."

"No," Sam said, a long arm wrapping around Sebastian shoulders in a strong hug. "I don't think so. I mean, like you said, were all hot and like each other, but...."

"Not romantically on my part," Sebastian finished with a nod. "I think I'd like to just watch for a while."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, giving him a smile and squeezing his shoulder. "Whatever you want."

As he spoke, Sam made a noise of agreement, muffled as he dragged his shirt over his head, revealing his stunningly sculpted torso.

"Happy birthday to me," Sebastian murmured to himself with a grin as he settled back to watch his friends kiss again.

* * *

“Holy shit….”

Flushed and panting, Blaine offered Sebastian a bright grin, his fingers carding to Sam's blond hair. "I know...Oh. God, Sam!"

A wonderfully lewd popping sound filled the room as Sam sat back, pressing a kiss to Blaine's inner thigh before he did so. His lips were flushed from kissing and...other activities, plumper than usual as he licked clean. He grinned cheekily, clearly pleased with himself.

Sebastian was pretty damn pleased too and he wasn't even the one who just had his dick sucked.

* * *

Steam filled the spacious bathroom and Sebastian thank the gods of interior design that he'd sprung for the full remodel. He sat comfortably on the wide side of his soaking tub, eyes fixed on the glass enclosed shower and the occupants therein. Water streamed over smooth, taut skin, highlighting muscles as hands slid easily and gasps echoed off the tiles....

Seriously, any porn he ever watched again was going to be a let down.

Languidly stroking himself, Sebastian watched as the other two young men kissed, Sam backing Blaine against one of the clear walls. Seeing that incredible ass pressed to the glass made him hum in approval. A part of him wanted to get up and go in there to join the fun, but he was just enjoying the show too much.

There was something very intimate about being allowed to witness the couple like this and he felt like physically interacting would almost spoil it.

As he kissed Blaine's neck, making the smaller man groan, Sam's eyes ticked up to meet Sebastian's, which made him toss the blond an approving thumbs up.

He'd learned long before tonight that both Blaine and Sam soaked up praise.

Smiling, Sam whispered something to Blaine's ear, his hand stroking over his boyfriends hip. Slowly, the dark-haired man turned, hands slipping along the shower enclosure as Sam sank to his knees behind him.

That encourage Sebastian top off of the tub and circle to lean against the sink, wanting to get better angle to watch Sam press kisses against Blaine's cheeks, his hands massaging the globes. His moans mixed with Blaine's when Sam parted his boyfriends cheeks, tongue dragging between them slowly.

Blaine's head fell forward, brow hitting the glass with the thud as Sam continued his attentions. "Feels nice, doesn't it?" Sebastian urged, his hand sliding eagerly along his own length.

"Yes!" Blaine gasped, his own cock slapping against the glass, leaving a smear of pre-cun in its wake. "Sam, God, good...uunhg..."

His words trailed off in an unintelligible sound of pleasure as Sam added a finger to the mix, rubbing the callused digit around Blaine's pucker. His free hand groped for and found the bottle of lube he'd set on the shower shelf earlier and was only generous amount between those lovely cheeks.

Sebastian's breath picked up speed as he watched Sam expertly prep Blaine, something it was obvious they both enjoyed. He could see Sam's cock bobbing, jumping each time Blaine made a particularly nice sound or pushed back onto his fingers.

"Sam, please!" Blaine panted, need clear in his voice and fuck that was hot!

Clearly, Sam was in agreement, surging to his feet and plastering himself against his boyfriend’s back. Blaine turned his head and wasted no time in catching Sam in a heated, desperate kiss, one of the blond's hands sliding around Blaine's hips to splay on his abs, pulling him closer.

Three voices moaned in unison when Sam finally began to push into Blaine. His fingers wrapped around the smaller man's hips, one thumbs stroking an iliac crest, his mouth still busy with Blaine's, kissing, licking, nipping....

Warm water rolled over heated skin as they began to move is one, clearly familiar with this intimate dance. Sebastian drank in the side of them, the sounds they made, the smell heavy in the steamy air. It was intense and unrushed, the little things making it all the better.

Blaine taking Sam's hand in his and raising it to his lips, kissing the inner wrist.

Sam nuzzling the soft skin behind Blaine's ear.

I love yous whispered with such devotion.

True the love and caring they displayed made Sebastian a little jealous, but that was overpowered by the fact that he was happy for them.

His sentimental train of thought was derailed as Blaine turned in Sam's arms and gave a little hop, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist. Sam didn't seem fazed at all, one hand coming up to cup Blaine's ass supportively, the other guiding himself back inside.

"Shit," Sebastian muttered, squeezing the base of his cock, trying to hold back just a little longer. He stumbled back to the tub, sitting back down on the side of it to watches his friends movements grew bit choppy, their voices taking on a breathless quality.

He came hard and long, cum spilling over his fist and onto the tile. Stroking himself through the orgasm, he panted as Blaine threw his head back with a cry and Sam's shout was muffled against Blaine's neck. It was several minutes before they stilled, kissing as they rocked against each other, still moving in unison their hands caressing as they murmured words he couldn't hear.

Unwinding his legs from Sam's hips, Blaine's feet hit the floor with a slight splash and he leaned into Sam's chest, movements sleepy and sated.

"Wanna wash up?" Sam asked and it took Sebastian a moment to realize he was addressing him.

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed, rising and stretching slightly before slipping into the shower. It was plenty big enough for all of them to clean up comfortably and they did just that. After a minute, he had to say, "That was better than any porn."

His statement earned chuckles and grins. "Good to know!" Blaine said with a smile and Sam nudged him playfully.

"I already knew I was better than Frat Boy Physicals," he teased, making Blaine roll his eyes.

Sebastian laughed outright. "Aww, does Blaine have a type?"

"Yes," Blaine replied with conviction. "My type is Sam."

Now was Sam's turn to say aww, but he followed it up with the kiss.

Reaching out to turn off the water, Sebastian yawned. "I think I'm going to head to bed now... Brunch with the girls tomorrow, right?"

"Right, Blaine agreed easily, taking the offered towels. "Some nice, cuz...."

"An angry, hung over Santana is never a good thing," Sam finished, making Sebastian nod in agreement.

They had a good point. And he had no desire to spoil his wonderful mood so soon.

Best birthday ever.

TBC….


	26. NYC & SDCC

* * *

Filming the season finale of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. had been bittersweet. True, the idea that they had been in LA for nearly a full year was amazing, but it also meant that they were done filming their first season. They were no longer going to be the new kids....

Of course, that was made less traumatic by the fact that their contracted been renewed and they were going to be regulars next year. Kitty had taken them out to celebrate when she told the news. It was during that dinner when she had told them she was moving out to LA as well. They'd suspected she would, but until that night it had not been confirmed. Sugar was delighted to offer a spare room at her beach house and Kitty took her up on it.

Two weeks into their summer hiatus from the making the trek back to New York City. Artie had one of his student films accepted into a small festival and they wanted to be there to support him. The movie itself had been pretty good. Sure, Sam had been confused by a few things, but Blaine's whispered explanations helped with that. Artie was over the moon and it even won an award at the festival, which was awesome.

The night after Artie's film screening, Kurt and Rachel hosted a dinner at their loft. Initially, they only invited a few people, but as word spread to the assorted members of New Directions present to support Artie, the party grew in size.

It was great to see everyone again and Sam thought it was really nice of Kurt and Rachel to throw the party. They were both acting very sweet and he figured they must've realized they had been kind of out of line when they had come to LA. This, he figured, was their way of apologizing and Sam was okay with that, cuz people make mistakes and if they had learned from it, well, then all was forgiven.

To absolutely no one's surprise, Jake, Marley, Ryder and Unique all chose to attend college in the same general part of California. Even Kitty was taking part-time classes at UCLA, though she was also considering taking on new clients.

“You guys must be thrilled about having your contracts renewed," Marley said Sam with a grin. "Your fans online are going nuts."

"Yeah and that douche bag Turk seems to finally shut up," Ryder added. "That dude was seriously cracked."

Kurt was setting out a new tray of... Sam actually didn't know what the appetizers were, but he thought he could see suction cups like you'd see on the tentacles of an octopus, so he was gonna pass on that. Overhearing their conversation, Kurt offered, "You shouldn't be so judgmental. Just because a person has a different opinion does not mean they are...cracked, as you put it."

"The guy was a nasty, deluded troll with a creepy obsession who must've finally realized he was universally hated," Jake snorted. "I'm gonna judge the fuck out of him."

"I think he was just strong in his convictions," Kurt said, his voice getting high in that way it did when his temper flared. "Perhaps the rabid fan base bullied him to the point where he retreated out of fear."

"Seemed to me he enjoyed the fights he got into and was always far more aggressive than anyone he argued with," Quinn said. "I remember reading his posts and think he was a classic bully pretending to be the victim type, taking out his own feelings of inadequacy on others."

"I am not bully and I'm certainly not inadequate!" Kurt more or less shrieked and happy chatter in the room faded. "How dare you come into my house and belittle me like that? I demand an apology!"

In the heavy silence, Sam looked at Blaine, hoping he'd misunderstood, but from the look of betrayal on Blaine's face, he clearly hadn't.

In a tone laced with ice, Quinn said, "Kurt... I was talking about Turk McKinley. Is there some reason you took that to heart?"

"Well, I'm feeling kind of stupid for not figuring that one out," Mike murmured as Kurt sputtered denials, but it was too late.

Sam wrapped an arm around Blaine, who leaned into his side. "I can't even say I'm shocked really," Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "Just hurt and disappointed."

A flush colored Kurt's face. "You're hurt and disappointed?! What about me? I need...."

"You need to shut the hell up," Santana snarled, inserting herself between Kurt and Blaine. "None of us need to hear your weak and moronic justifications for your awfulness. In fact, I don't think the boys need to be subjected to you at all right now. Party's moving people. Across the hall."

Sam was more than happy with the change of venue, though he was pretty sure they were all little shaken for the rest of the night.

How could Kurt do that?

It took a few hours with the baby goats at the Central Park petting zoo the next day for Blaine's smile to fully return and that made Sam even madder than finding out that the troll been Kurt initially.

No one got to steal Blaine's smile, not when Sam was around!

* * *

After Kurt's revelation in New York, it was especially sweet to return home to LA. A little TLC from their pets had them both in high spirits by the time July and the San Diego Comic Con rolled around. It was no less thrilling than the first time, though they had a bit more experience getting used to the idea of having fans as well as being fans.

Once again, Artie flew out to join them, though this year he had plans in addition to geeking out. Earlier in the year he'd begun a blog for posting his short films and other little videos and he wanted to film Blaine and Sam walking around Comic Con interacting with fans.

Only the fans wouldn't know was them, as they'd be in the costume of another masked or cowled hero.

Blaine thought it was a darn cool idea and after a little finagling by Kitty, a deal was worked out for Artie to produce and film segments with financial backing from Marvel TV and they would air on both Artie and Marvel's websites.

A win win situation.

On the first day of the con, they had no panels to participate in, so that seemed like a good time to start. The costumes they got to wear were amazing.

"You know, I love you and your Hulkling uniform, but...," Blaine said, staring at a red, white and blue clad Sam. "I think I need a kiss from Captain Samerica!"

That made Sam grin and set down his prop shield. "You make a pretty darn awesome Iron Blaine yourself," he replied, bending down for a kiss.

Artie rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Just don't do that out on the convention floor... At least not until we finished the segments and you've done the big reveal. Then you can totally throw the Stony fans a bone."

"Probably not the only bones being thrown," Sugar teased, making Kitty snicker.

"C'mon boys, helmet and cowl on! Let's go talk to the fans!"

* * *

The interview surprises went over even better than expected. Everyone was delighted and they took so many pictures with excited fans. Kids in particular were a riot and Blaine adored a picture of Sam holding a little girl dressed as The Winter Soldier in one arm.

At the end of the day, Blaine took off his mask for the last time and Sam pulled him in for a kiss. In most photos, there wasn't a great angle on their faces, so it did look like Captain America was smooching Iron Man in the middle of the San Diego Comic Con!

* * *

The next day, during the Marvel panel, the other actors teased playfully.

"Well, you had to go unspoiled big romantic surprise from the next Avengers movie!" Robert Downey Jr. joked, causing the crowd to go nuts. Five minutes later, when some order was restored, he quirked a brow at Chris Evans. "They really want to see us kiss."

“And the ones that don't want to see me and Chris make out," Sebastian Stan replied, making everyone scream again.

Joss had to step in then to wrangle the crowd. "Now, now, I know we all like to speculate about Cap's love life, but we can't spoil everything. I do have a few things about the new movie I can say though...."

He talked for some time, quite masterfully giving away very little. It was really impressive Blaine thought, eager to hear about the movie himself.

"... And toward the end of the film, were introducing a character from the comics who will play a role in the Marvel movie/TV/Netflix universe... America Chavez!"

Everyone cheered and Sam's hand tightened around Blaine's.

"All you Young Avengers fans know her and cince of bringing America in, of course Billy and Teddy will be there," Joss said turning to them with a smile. "We kind of figured you two would like this surprise."

Like was putting in a little mildly.

Tiny guest roles are not, they were going to be a part of the next Avengers movie!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

TBC…………..


	27. Lifetime Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photoucket is being a pain, so I'll re-upload the properly sized pictures, ASAP!!!!

**  
**  
  
**  
**  
When the news broke about Santana’s casting as America Chavez (and the inevitable tweet storm of “Seriously, what’s in the water in Lima Ohio and where can I get some”, the summer settled down.By late August, Santana, Brittany, Dani and Artie at all migrated out to California, the girls to LA and Artie to film school at UC Berkeley. It was nice having them all nearby, Sam thought and they often had barbecues in the courtyard on Saturdays.

As the year rolled on, they settled even more into their lives. Their friends began adjusting to the West Coast while Sam and Blaine got to be the natives showing them around.

It was a good life.

Sure they were busy filming, but they always had time together. Every Saturday morning they got up and walked down to the farmers market in the park to buy fresh produce and Sundays meant breakfast dates at a beachside café.

To be honest, Sam had never felt this happy before in his life. Sometimes, he went days without weighing himself, something he hadn’t done since he was 12 years old. Over Christmas he mentioned that fact to his mother and he’d been shocked when her reaction was to cry and hug him.

Award season came and went again, once again kind to both of them. Blaine won the Screen Actors Guild award for best supporting actor in a TV drama and Sam had gotten an Emmy for his guest shot on Justified. Offers for work during the summer hiatus began to come in well before spring arrived.

Blaine’s 21st birthday bash had been a wild weekend in Big Bear (organized in part by Santana, because Sam himself was still a few months away from his own 21st birthday). Mike, Puck and Tina flew out to join them.

That had been a bit of a mess, as Tina was fresh off her split from Dickie. Cooper had been the savior in that instance, because Cooper cannot ignore drama and, as it seemed, was a fan of the crazy. Tina finally bagged herself an Anderson that weekend. Sure, not the one she had originally been lusting after, but she seemed happy.

The party was fun, but Blaine and Sam are both glad to return to their normal lives when it was over. Many evenings were spent cuddled up on the couch with Nyota and the cats, Blaine reading scripts to Sam so they could see if anything caught their interest.

By the time the premiere of the Avengers movie rolled around, they had their summer plans. Sam had one of role as Harvey “Bunny” Rabbit in a movie based on the Jonathan Maberry book Patient Zero. If it went well, there were several more books in the Joe Ledger series that could be made into amazing movies.

None of the scripts he’d read had captured Blaine’s attention fully, so he planned to go with Sam to Baltimore, with the exterior footage is being shot for Patient Zero. He wanted to focus on music for the summer, as he’d let it fall somewhat to the side after being cast as Billy.

As expected, the Avengers movie was a hit with fans and critics alike and, during the buzz, Marvel announced their next big venture.

A Young Avengers Netflix series, but Blaine and Sam as the leads. Santana’s portrayal of America had delighted audiences and they couldn’t wait to see more of her.

The day he turned 21, Sam woke with a smile on his face. He was happy, healthy and love someone who loved him just as much in return. He could see himself waking up like this every day for the rest of his life.

Kissing Blaine’s curls, he climbed out of bed and dressed.

Instead of heading out on his run, he knocked on Dottie’s door, knowing she’d be up.

She’d been delighted to accompany him to a small jewelry store and offer opinions as he picked out a ring.

When he auditioned for the role of Teddy Altman, Sam thought he was just taking a chance to play a beloved comic character…but taking the chance had become so much more and he thanked the stars above every day for letting him find his way to a life in a future of happiness that he’d almost been afraid to hope for.

Blaine was his once-in-a-lifetime love and Sam was going to tell him that every day for the rest of their lives.  
**  
**  
  
  
**  
**  
  
  
**  
**  
  
**  
….But there will be a little bonus epilogue with some brilliant graphics by @lauraperfectinsanity , without whom this fic wouldn’t have happened! It’s been an amazing ride!


	28. Epilogue

  
  
  
  
  


 

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sticking with us through this wild ride :) I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it!


End file.
